Back in Green (De vuelta al verde)
by Sakurimake
Summary: Tras un matrimonio fallido Hermione Granger se ve por azar y capricho del destino obligada a vivir bajo el mismo techo y a las órdenes de la persona que más la humilló en el colegio. ¿Habrá cambiado tanto como aparenta o seguirá siendo Malfoy el rey de las serpientes?
1. Capitulo 1: El divorcio

**Muy buenas chicos y chicas, os traigo algo nuevo, esta vez vamos con un Dramione (mi shipeo favorito) he leído tantas buenísimas historias sobre este fandom que me sentía muy reticente al escribir yo algo, pero las ideas no dejaban de surgir en mi cabeza y al final me conozco y eso explota, así que he decidido publicar el primer capitulo y ver la aceptación que tiene, no creo que sea una historia larga, ya la tengo más o menos hilada, sin más dilación espero que os guste. (No tengo beta ni nada así que si veis algún fallo comentadlo por aquí y corregiré inmediatamente)**

 ****

 **Obviamente no me pertenece la saga de Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes, sino viviría en un yate y tendría un perro llamado Zurraspas.  
**

_**Back in Green**_

 _ **(De vuelta al verde)**_

Capitulo 1: El divorcio.

Salía de la oficina sintiéndose extrañamente liberada y avergonzada por ello, Ron la observó un segundo antes de perderse entre la multitud. Llovía de nuevo. Sus ojos azules mostraban tristeza y resentimiento, como si en el fondo la culpara a ella del fracaso.

La mujer se sentó en el metro, le gustaba el transporte muggle cuando llovía, era como recorrer una postal. Con la vista fija en sus zapatos la sensación de libertad se perdió entre las gotas que salpicaban la piel de sus pies. A los veintinueve años madre de dos niños y recién divorciada.

Se sintió fracasada, tenía un trabajo importante en el ministerio de magia, un sueldo decente y una casita de dos plantas a las afueras de Londres , y aún así sentía que había fracasado en un aspecto importante de su vida.

Su madre le había avisado el día de la boda que no era buena idea enlazarse con alguien con quien has crecido, y al fin había tenido razón. El amor había dado paso al cariño y de ahí directos a la amistad.

Después de nacer Hugo lo habían hablado, habían hecho lo que se supone que debían, al formar una familia después no les había quedado nada.

Habían esperado a que los niños fueran un poco más mayores para explicárselo, Hugo aún no lo entendía.

Suspiró derrotada, volvería a la casa donde había querido a Ron, donde habían reído tanto. La vibración de su móvil en el bolso la distrajo un momento. Odiaba aquel aparato.

Harry estaba al tanto de todo aquello, había hablado con ambos muchas veces a sabiendas que nada podía hacerse.

Ahora mientras Ginny esperaba salir de cuentas el tenía que soportar como sus dos mejores amigos separaban sus vidas.

Hermione se bajó del metro y caminó hacia la casa, el tiempo era gris y frío. Perfecto. Comprobó su teléfono para descubrir otras dos llamadas perdidas de su mejor amigo. No las contestó.

Se descalzó al llegar y colgó su gabardina. Bajo ella llevaba un simple suéter fino y una falda marrón.

Se preparó un té y subió. Ron había prometido recoger sus cosas y marcharse de la casa para hacer las cosas más sencillas, pero verlo todo tan vacío la hizo estremecerse, el despacho que solían usar juntos ahora solo tenía un escritorio y las paredes estaban marcadas por los libros que ya no estaban.

Aquel era el esqueleto de su vida anterior.

Por su mejilla bajó una solitaria lágrima y rápidamente se llevó una mano al rostro para quitarla. No era muy diferente a la Hermione que terminó el colegio once años atrás, solamente tenía el cabello más desordenado si cabía, mas corto y un brillo de sabiduría y cansancio en la mirada.

Preparó un par de filetes con patatas y verdura y mientras colocaba los cubiertos en la mesa la puerta se abrió.

-¡Mami!

-En la cocina cielo -soltó sonriendo al oír su voz apresurada. Eran su gran consuelo.

El pequeño Hugo corrió a abrazarla riendo, mirar su cabello rojizo y despeinado hizo que le diera un pequeño vuelco en el corazón. Sus ojos claros la observaron mientras comían. Era un pequeño Ron.

-¿Entonces papá se ha marchado? -preguntó sin rastro de tristeza, las pataletas y llantos habían quedado atrás. Era suficientemente inteligente para camuflar que no entendía porque sus padres ya no se querían.

-Haremos un horario con papá -contestó ella sonriendo- podréis verle siempre que queráis, puede venir todos los fines de semana.

-Esta bien -contestó- ¿Ha escrito Rose?

-Aún nada tesoro, seguro que esta pasándolo en grande -Hermione recordó un segundo su primera semana en Hogwarts y como había olvidado escribir a su atemorizada madre.

El pequeño echaba mucho de menos a su hermana, le había suplicado meterse en el tren con ella.

Después de la comida ambos se sentaron en el sofá en una nueva tradición no hablada, al estar los dos solos veían todas las noches una película en la televisión.

-¿Sabes que podemos hacer mañana? .-preguntó ella- Podemos mover todos los muebles, cambiarlo todo de sitio y pintar de nuevo. Tu eliges los colores.

-¿Puedo pintar mi habitación verde? -preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos con incredulidad.

-¡Claro! -exclamó ella despeinandolo mientras el aplaudía.

En aquel fin de semana le escribieron a Rose enviándole fotografías mágicas de ambos pintando, decorando y tirando trastos viejos, el pequeño Hugo durmió muy cansado el domingo pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Aquello era lo único que podía hacer, tratar de hacerlo feliz.

Hermione también tiró mucha de la ropa que había usado aquellos años, empezó a sentirse un poco más joven y menos cansada.

Su pequeño se marchó a la escuela como cada mañana, lleno de energía mientras ella salía tras el para llegar pronto a la oficina. Estaba ansioso por terminar los apenas dos años que le quedaban y poder embarcarse en la aventura mágica de Hogwarts.

Solía llegar la primera para tomarse un café sentada repasando las noticias. Repasó el periódico cuando llamaron a su puerta, en la que había una placa dorada que rezaba "Departamento de regulación de ley mágica", Carol, su ayudante entró apresuradamente con su agenda y una montaña de papeleo, debía mandar a muchos agentes de campo cada día a que inspeccionaran irregularidades. Desde la guerra habían descubierto una inmensidad de redes ilegales de tráfico de animales y criaturas mágicas.

La mujer pasó toda la mañana sin levantar la cabeza, tan concentrada como cuando hacía trabajos en el colegio, solamente se detenía para tomar sorbos de un té cada vez más frío.

Era casi la hora de comer cuando un golpe en la ventana la sobresaltó.

Hermione echó mano a la varita que guardaba en el bolsillo, sus nervios no habían sido los mismos.

Una lechuza marrón, de Hogwarts esperaba sobre la cornisa. Ella corrió sonriendo, "Al fin noticias de Rose" pensó mientras le daba una chuchería para animales que guardaba en un cuenco sobre el mueble.

Abrió el sobre con calma apoyándose sobre su escritorio, pero aquella letra no era la de su pequeña.

Decía algo del veneno de una planta mágica y San Mungo.

Hermione agarró su bolso a toda pastilla y salió a la antesala.

-¡Carol! -exclamó, la mujer pegó un respingo en su silla, por lo general Hermione jamás levantaba la voz- Acaban de escribirme de Hogwarts, Rose esta en el hospital, tengo que irme.

-Claro señora Weasley -murmuró la chica frunciendo el ceño.

En el tiempo en que corría hacia el ascensor pensaba lo desagradable que le sonaba aquel apellido. No porque odiara a la familia ni nada más lejos, sino porque se sentía lejos de todo aquello.

Sentía como si hubiera estado viviendo una vida prestada.

Hermione alcanzó una chimenea a la carrera, pensó en el hospital en el que tantas veces había estado tras la batalla y cuando abrió los ojos el fuego verdoso se la había tragado.

Sintió el familiar tirón del estomago, como un gancho que la catapultaba por la inmensidad durante un escaso segundo.

Los pasillos blancos de la recepción y el olor a desinfectante la aturdieron un momento.

-Disculpe, mi hija, Rose Granger-Weasley -habló atropelladamente mientras agarraba su bolso con los nudillos blancos- la han traído de Hogwarts.

Lo cierto era que sus hijos llevaban los apellidos de ambos y ella se había cambiado el suyo tras la boda. Craso error.

La enfermera rebuscó en un largo pergamino y su semblante se suavizó.

-Tercera planta habitación 28.

Hermione llegó sin aliento a la puerta corredera, la abrió de un tirón para darse de bruces con un medimago de bata blanca que salía de allí.

-Oh discúlpeme... -se apresuró a mascullar, levantó la cabeza. Facciones finas, pálido, cabello rubio y ojos fríos como el hielo. Aunque de echo estaba muy sorprendido de verla- … Malfoy.

-Granger... ah perdona Weasley -dijo sin cambiar un ápice su expresión.

-Granger esta bien -soltó ella con molestia. Miró al interior de la habitación y entró sin mediar palabra, deseosa de verla.

Su pequeña Rose yacía en una cama blanca sus rizos encrespados castaños desplomados sobre la almohada, horrorizada ahogó un gemido al ver vetas verdosas cruzar su rostro y sus brazos.

-Esta bien -murmuró una voz calmada a su espalda, de nuevo el- se le ha inyectado el antídoto y hemos enviado una dosis al colegio por si vuelve a suceder, las ronchas se le irán del todo en un par de meses.

Hermione acarició durante un momento la frente de su pequeña y suspiró aliviada.

-Me pasaré luego a ver como está -dijo el, de nuevo sin expresión.

La mujer se acomodó al lado de la cama cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse. Había oído años atrás de la muerte de la esposa de Malfoy, Astoria, decían que su hijo Scorpius no lo había pasado muy bien.

Soltó una risita cansada. El parecía más frío que de costumbre, ninguno de su familia habían acabado en Azkaban, pero habían dejado de ostentar el poder y la opulencia de antaño, se rumoreaba que la familia no pasaba por buena racha económica, habían empezado a vender sus antigüedades. Incluso Draco había tenido que trabajar.

Todo aquello le llegaba a través de las pocas noticias que se dignaba a ojear en "El corazón de bruja" cuando iba a la peluquería. Tampoco le sorprendía, después de haber aguantado a Malfoy toda su infancia había empezado a creer en el karma.

Se estiró, su estómago rugía de hambre pero no quería dejar a su hija por si despertaba. Había avisado a Ron, pero como Auror estaba en una misión en Normandía y no podía ir. Hugo se iba a quedar a pasar la noche en casa de su mejor amigo.

Cuando las farolas de la calle comenzaron a encenderse ella levantó la cabeza de su libro, la puerta se deslizó a un lado.

Malfoy estaba allí, alto e imponente. Frialdad, era la palabra que se le venía a la mente cuando le veía. El colegio había sido todo su apogeo de maldad en contra de ella, y aunque habia otros muchos nacidos de muggles ella siempre era el blanco de las burlas. No era algo que se mantuviera en su mente, Hermione se sentía muy segura en su propia piel para sentirse amenazada pero estar en la misma habitación que el seguía siendo antinatural. Caminó por el cuarto, tomó las constantes vitales a la niña y se volvió a mirarla. Juraría que había cambiado más si cabe desde que lo conocía, parecía mucho más alto que ella, más desgarbado y tranquilo.

Recordaba haber pensado muchas veces que aquel niño debía tener una pesada carga, siempre lo veía con la cabeza alta pero con la espalda tensa, los dientes apretados, como si realmente no la odiara solo a ella sino al mundo que lo rodeaba.

-Dormirá toda la noche -Habló marcando algo en una tablilla con un pergamino- deberías irte a descansar Granger, no tienes buena pinta.

"¿Ahora te importa mi salud?" pensó son ironía. Pero la realidad era que no sentía ningún rencor, ahora tenía hijos y sabía lo cueles que podían llegar a ser algunos niños sin proponerselo, aunque él la había despreciado innumerables veces en el pasado todo había quedado atrás. Malfoy le había hecho llorar en el colegio eso era cierto, pero lo veía como algo tan lejano que no podía culparle, siempre lo imaginaba solo en una gran mansión con unos padres que apenas lo miraban, y ciertamente se acercaba mucho a la realidad.

Hermione se levantó y se estiró frotándose el cuello con una mueca de dolor.

-¿Hace cuanto que no duermes bien? -Le preguntó de golpe, como quien comenta el tiempo.

-Once años -respondió ella con sinceridad, con una ligera sonrisa de disculpa. Todos sabían lo que había ocurrido y no le apetecía ahondar.

-Puedo recetarte poción para dormir sin soñar.

-Ya no funciona -resolvió agarrando su bolso desgastado. Sacó su teléfono y llamó Hugo para comprobar que todo iba bien.

Observó como Malfoy miraba su pelo encrespado y su ropa arrugada, se alisó la camisa con un par de golpecitos y sacó de su bolso un termo con té.

El hombre se quedó allí un segundo, era el momento perfecto para disculparse, para abochornarse por su comportamiento en el colegio, pero estaba seguro de que no serviría de nada, Granger era inteligente pero dudaba que le hubiera perdonado todas las veces que le había hecho daño.

Mientras cerraba la puerta tras el recordó como su hijo Scorpius le había dicho un día que el era famoso en el colegio por su odio a los nacidos de Mugles, el niño casi había llorado al decírselo. El mismo se había sorprendido al negarlo, no era odio, en su infancia había sido su educación, y al madurar y ver como era realmente el mundo se había dado cuenta de su error. Cuando les vetaron cualquier cargo de importancia en el ministerio y su mansión dejó de importar se dio cuenta de lo imbécil que había sido. Tampoco era el amigo de los muggles y seguía pensando que los magos eran mejor que ellos, pero no era asco o odio, era simple y llanamente superioridad por poseer la magia.

Aún no le gustaba cuando Potter salía en los periódicos por su grandisimo trabajo como auror o su mujer la pelirroja Weasley por poseer un dineral y ser una de las mejores jugadoras de quiditch de su generación, pero de ahí al odio había un paso. Sinceramente ellos tenían la clase de vida que el hubiera querido.

Se sentó en la sala de descanso con su carpeta a un lado, de donde sacó un sobre y una pequeña carta.

"Querido papá..." rezaban las primeras letras. El nunca había escrito a su padre, nunca le había llamado papá. Y su padre nunca le había abrazado o dado ánimos. Al menos en eso si había mejorado. Era feliz de ver a su hijo sonreír, jugaba con el y le animaba a ser bueno en la escuela. Se había sorprendido al notar en el una bondad innata que jamás había experimentado en su propio interior, Scorpius era bueno, era amable y comprensivo. A el nunca se le había dado muy bien. Esa parte quizás la hubiera heredado de Astoria.

Releyó con una sonrisa la carta por quinta vez esa semana.

Hermione durmió allí de mala manera y despertándose cada pocas horas, cuando amaneció vio que los ojos claros de su hija estaban abiertos. Las ronchas verdosas de su piel estaban menguando.

-Hola mamá -sonrió con voz cansada y una gran sonrisa.

-Hola mi cielo -respondió ella sentándose en la cama a su lado- ¿Como te encuentras?

-Mejor -tosió un poco y se apartó un mechón de la cara- ¿Como esta Hugo?

-Pasándoselo en grande en casa de Thomas -rió la mujer aliviada.

En ese momento un par de lechuzas chocaron contra la ventana, llevaban dos paquetes mal envueltos. Hermione abrió la ventana y observó que en los paquetes ponía el nombre de su hija.

Le tendió ambos y la observó felizmente como los abría.

El primero era de sus primos que le deseaban una pronta recuperación y le enviaban dulces del desayuno.

El segundo envuelto con una cuerda verde tenía solo un paquete de pergaminos de letra muy cuidada y una carta.

-¿De quien es, tesoro? -preguntó la mujer de ceño fruncido.

La niña quiso esconder la carta suspirando, bajó los ojos con culpabilidad.

-De Scorpius Malfoy mamá -susurró apenada. Su madre no pudo contener su sorpresa -coincidimos en las primeras clases y el se atrancaba en algunos hechizos, me pidió ayuda en la comida, al final nos hicimos amigos. Teddy dice que no debería pero es un buen niño, me manda todos los deberes de clase para que no me atrase.

Levantó el fajo de copias de sus deberes con notas para que lo entendiera, debía haberle costado trabajo, la mujer sonrió con calma.

-Esta bien Rose, si dices que es buen chico confío en ti -aunque en su mente había una punzada de preocupación.

-No se lo digas a papá -murmuró con ansiedad- me a repetido muchas veces que no me junte con los Slytherins y dice que los Malfoys no son de fiar...

-Tu padre nunca a sido muy abierto de miras -rió la mujer aliviada- tranquila.

A media mañana se llevaron a la niña de nuevo al colegio con su medicación y ambas se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo. La mujer corrió al ministerio, tendría que hacer más horas para suplir el trabajo atrasado. Sin pensar en Malfoy ni una sola vez volvió a sentarse en su despacho más cansada que nunca.

Y pasaron los días, y los meses.

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Navidad

**Muchísimas gracias por la acogida que ha tenido el primer capitulo, me disipáis las dudas que tenía! Quise hacer el capitulo por partes porque llegar con todo a "viven juntos" en el primer episodio me pareció que iba a quedar extremadamente largo, quería meter en contexto toda la situación y hacer hincapié en como se sentirían los protagonistas.**

 **Gracias a los que habéis decidido darle una oportunidad a la historia, me hace muy feliz.**

 **(Como claración os dejo que habrá ciertas partes escritas más desde la perspectiva de Draco, pero creo que queda claro)**

 **Back in Green**

 ** _(De vuelta al verde)_**

Capitulo 2: Navidad

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Granger lucía prácticamente igual que en el colegio a excepción de que ahora vestía infinitamente peor. Y pensar que se podría tener peor estilo que el de los uniformes de la escuela.

Draco Malfoy siempre había sabido sacar partido de su porte, no era de los que compraban por comprar, pero su madre siempre le había inculcado que un Malfoy debía saber vestir para saber relacionarse con la clase alta de la vida.

Todo eso había quedado atrás, había invertido lo que quedaba de su fortuna en remodelar la mansión, la había convertido en un lugar agradable, sobretodo por su hijo Scorpius.

Jamás había pensado que podría querer tanto a alguien, si bien era cierto que no había amado a su esposa Astoria si había aprendido de ella a ser más paciente y poco a poco a abrirse a su familia.

Las cicatrices de la guerra eran demasiadas y el se había encerrado en si mismo hasta el día en que había nacido su hijo. Esa fue la primera vez que realmente pensó que podría ser feliz.

Entonces Astoria había fallecido y poco después lo hacía su madre, quedando desprovisto de toda familia cercana a excepción de ese niño rubio que tanto se le parecía físicamente. Por Merlin si hasta tenía sus ojos grises.

Había pasado años invirtiendo en la antigua casa de sus ancestros para que la alta sociedad mágica volviera a reconocerlo como uno de ellos, su imagen se había visto tremendamente deteriorada al tomar parte en el bando perdedor, los que habían sido inteligentes se habían proclamado neutrales en aquella causa y mantenían su estatus y sus riquezas, se ahí a que su madre había conseguido el enlace con la familia Greengrass y al menos habían podido salvar la casa.

Draco había optado por ir a una universidad mágica del norte de Alemania donde había decidido estudiar la carrera de medicina, si alguien le hubiera preguntado hubiera respondido que era una profesión donde se ganaban muchos galeones, y sería cierto, pero en el fondo solo él sabía lo mucho que le había afectado ver morir a Astoria y saber que tendría que criar solo a su hijo, ese había sido otro gran factor decisivo.

La redención era para los que no pensaban en un futuro provechoso.

Estaba pensando en cómo podría hacer para devolver el esplendor a su apellido cuando escuchó por el pasillo del hospital hablar a dos internos.

-Su nombre es Rose Granger-Weasley -decía el mas mayor- acaba de llegar.

Dejó de escuchar en ese mismo momento, alargó el brazo y le arrebató el expediente de las manos al muchacho. Al principio su rostro mostró una mezcla de confusión y enfado, tras eso lo miró y se amedrentó. Al menos aún tenía ese poder.

-Déjame este paciente -demandó, no era una súplica ni una petición.

-Ah... claro Malfoy -se resintió, bajó la cabeza tal y como a el le gustaba.

No tenía muy claro porque pero iba a tratar a la hija de Granger, varios días antes había leído en los periódicos el caso de su separación y tenía pensado aprovecharla.

Su hijo Scorpius había formado una amistad sólida con la niña, no sería extraño verlos juntos y todo lo que pudiera hacer públicamente por ellos mejoraría bastante su cara en la sociedad.

Empezó a formar el plan en su mente, no le hacía gracia tener que confabularse con Granger, apartando el hecho de su sangre que se había disuelto con el cambio después de la guerra, ella seguía siendo, bueno una sabelotodo insufrible, no había manera de decirlo de otra forma, trabajaba más que nadie y estaba seguro de que esa era la verdadera razón por la que la comadreja se había cansado de ella.

Por no mencionar su forma de vestir, llevaba el look de bibliotecaria cuarentona, falda marrón hasta las rodillas y una blusa beige. Solo le faltaban las gafas. Era una mezcla entre aburrida y mojigata.

Estuvo a punto de reírse en su cara cuando ella levantó la vista y lo miró con sorpresa. Mantuvo su expresión estoica al saludarla.

Se marchó a seguir trabajando con una satisfacción que no había tenido en años, volvería a recuperar el control.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Y pasaron los días, y los meses.

La nieve se acumulaba en su ventana, al fin tenía vacaciones y acababa de hacer una gran compra de todo lo necesario para la cena de nochebuena del día siguiente, sería el primer año que no la celebraría en la Madriguera, no es que no quisiera ver a su familia política, pero sería más fácil así, Hugo estaba ordenando su cuarto cuando Rose entró como una exhalación al salón, agitaba un pergamino ante ella.

-¡Mama! -exclamó colocándose delante. Hermione se alertó inmediatamente y hecho mano a su varita por instinto- ¡Tenemos un problema!

-¿Que ocurre? -preguntó un poco más calmada, su hija estaba alterada pero no parecía nada grave.

-Scorpius me dijo que pasaría la nochebuena con su padre, pero el señor Malfoy ha tenido que ir a trabajar repentinamente... -la mujer la observaba esperando a que llegara al problema- … ¡No puede pasar la nochebuena solo!

La niña se llevó una mano a la cabeza teatralmente sin entender porque su madre estaba tan tranquila.

-Rose, espera un segundo, ¿Estas sugiriendo que Scorpius pase la nochebuena aquí? -inquirió alarmada- Cariño no podemos hacer eso. "Es el hijo de Malfoy" pensó a tiempo de cerrar la boca.

Se imaginó la perspectiva de tener un pequeño Malfoy de once años por allí y se le puso el vello de punta.

La niña se acercó a su madre con un mohín de pena en el rostro, sabía perfectamente como convencerla, la excusa del divorcio la utilizaba en raras ocasiones.

-Mama... lo ha pasado fatal con la muerte de su madre, nos apoyamos mutuamente, me ayudó cuando se metieron conmigo en clase por el divorcio, me defendió. No quiero que pase su primera navidad solo.

Por mucho que quisiera oponer resistencia sabía que tenía razón, Rose era bastante más madura que ella misma en algunos aspectos, pero en su mente había mucha reticencia.

-Cielo, sabes que su padre no lo dejará.

-No lo sabemos si no le preguntamos -suplicó con la carta arrugada en la mano.

Hermione suspiró levantándose del sofá, los ojos de la niña la siguieron por la habitación y se iluminaron cuando la vio coger el bolso.

-Vamos, pero vas a ser tu quien le pregunte a Mal... al señor Malfoy.

Se aparecieron en el hospital a media tarde y todo parecía muy tranquilo, la niña se abalanzó sobre la recepcionista con extremada resolución y la mujer con una gran sonrisa le indicó en que pasillo estaba el doctor Malfoy.

Con cada paso que daba Hermione rezaba por no encontrarse con la familia de Ron, si tuviera que explicar aquello pensarían que se había vuelto loca.

Al llegar a la segunda planta giraron a la derecha y lo vieron charlando con una enfermera, le indicaba algo en un pergamino. Siempre serio y con la cabeza bien alta.

Esperaron un momento a que terminaran de hablar y entonces la pequeña temblorosa y nerviosa le agarró de la manga.

-Señor Malfoy... -murmuró.

-Ah... Rose Granger-Weasley -Habló sorprendido- ¿Que ocurre? ¿Te encuentras mal?

-Verá señor... es que Scorpius me escribió, dijo que usted trabajará mañana -soltó después de negar con la cabeza.

-Si, tengo que cubrir a otro doctor que ha caído enfermo -resolvió sin entender nada.

La niña parecía muerta de vergüenza, sus mejillas estaban rojas como manzanas y solo miraba al suelo. Hermione dio un paso al frente.

-Por lo visto nuestros hijos son muy amigos -declaró tratando de romper la tensión.

-Lo se, Scorpius me lo contó el primer día -Hermione se maldijo, tenía menos información que el.

-Señor no quiero que esté solo en nochebuena -dijo la niña alzando la mirada clara- ¿Podría venir con nosotros?

Draco Malfoy parecía cada vez más aturdido, la Hermione de trece años habría pagado por ver aquella expresión.

La observó y entrecerró los ojos a la defensiva, había visto aquella mirada recelosa miles de veces.

-Mira, que se quede a cenar y cuando salgas del trabajo lo recoges -aclaró ella con sinceridad- solo para que pase esa noche con su amiga.

Para el había sido terrible tener que ver como los ojos de su hijo se aguaban al decirle que estaría solo, le había dicho que lo entendía antes de correr hacia su habitación.

La observó para detectar cualquier gesto de burla, pero lo cierto es que estaba allí, calmada y su hija parecía muy emocionada con la idea.

-De acuerdo -contestó al final- pero solo para cenar, en cuanto salga iré a por el.

-Perfecto -resolvió la mujer. Rebuscó en su bolso un trozo de pergamino y escribió en el sobre el mostrador, después se lo tendió con una sonrisa incomoda. Aquello era lo más extraño que había echo- Aquí tienes mi dirección y mi numero de teléfono por si usas teléfonos muggles. Llévalo sobre las cinco.

De echo se había comprado un móvil hace no mucho, el mundo mágico era estupendo y muy avanzado en todo menos en comunicación instantánea. El hombre agarró el papel incómodo y asintió.

Observó como ambas se marchaban con calma por el pasillo. ¿Que opinaría Astoria de todo aquello?

Scorpius estaba emocionado y nervioso, con su abrigo azul marino, sujetaba un ramillete de flores que se había empeñado en comprar. Aún se preguntaba de donde había salido aquella candidez.

Aún con los nervios en el estómago llegaron a la puerta de la casa. Dos plantas, con cierto toque clásico y en un buen barrio. La habían reformado.

El niño llamó apresuradamente a la puerta, su pelo rubio revuelto por el viento se sacudía, sus ojos grises le miraron impaciente.

Tras la puerta asomó Granger, enfundada en unos vaqueros y con un fino suéter color beige. Sonrió sorprendida al ver a su hijo.

-¿Que? -se apresuró a preguntar alarmado.

-Nada -respondió sacudiéndose las manos en el pantalón- solo pensaba lo mucho que se parece a ti- Sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo, Draco endureció la suya, su hijo no tenía nada que ver con el. Había heredado su complexión, pero su interior era puro y bueno. La mujer se apartó para dejarlos entrar- pasad...

-Para usted señora Granger -sonrió el niño dándole las flores.

El salón era espacioso, con una gran chimenea encendida, las paredes estaban pintadas de gris excepto la de la chimenea que era azul oscuro, daba sensación de amplitud. Los muebles parecían cómodos y no excesivamente caros. Había manchas de pintura en la alfombra que no se había molestado en ocultar y dibujos pegados en la puerta de la cocina. Más que una casa parecía un hogar.

-¡Scorpius! -gritó la niña desde lo alto de la escalera. Corrió a abrazar a su amigo con una gran sonrisa -Gracias por traerlo señor Malfoy.

Educación exquisita, como su madre. El pequeño Hugo con su cabello rojizo lo miró desde el sofá ,parecía temerle.

-¿Quieres una taza de té? -preguntó Hermione alzando las cejas- Rose estaba bajando los adornos del desván, van a decorar el árbol.

-Ah no -dijo- tengo que volver al hospital. Volveré cuando acabe el turno.

Apenas dándole tiempo a asentir salió de allí prácticamente a la carrera. La mujer se quedó un segundo observando el adorno de navidad que se movía en la puerta.

-Mamá vamos a empezar a decorar el árbol -señaló su hija, sacándola de su estupor.

La mujer volvió a la cocina, colocó el ramillete de flores en una vasija de cristal, jamás hubiera imaginado recibir flores del hijo de Malfoy, llevaba cocinando toda la tarde, volvió a poner la música, era muy extraño no tener allí a Ron quejándose de los platos sucios, pero por primera vez en meses no se sintió triste. Era lo que tenía que ser.

A la hora de la cena se sentaron en la mesa del comedor, la habían ayudado a poner el mantel, las velas y todo estaba precioso.

-Madre mía esta buenísimo -exclamó Scorpius tapándose la boca.

-Te lo dije -soltó Hugo riendo- la comida de mamá es la mejor.

La mujer soltó una carcajada, ciertamente el rubio era clavado a su padre a su edad, pero en sus ojos brillaba una inocencia que desconocía. Trataba a Rose como si de verdad fuera una flor, era muy educado.

-¿Donde esta tu madre? -preguntó Hugo.

-¡Hugo! -lo reprendió Hermione- No deberías preguntar esas cosas, además lo acabas de conocer.

-No pasa nada -sonrió el pequeño Malfoy con valor- mamá murió hace tres años.

-Bueno, contadme como os ha ido el primer año -dijo la mujer instándoles a comer- es el más emocionante.

-¿Sabías que hay un calamar gigante? -preguntó Scorpius.

-Mi madre lo sabe todo de Hogwarts -presumió su hija.

-No se la de veces que pude leer el libro de la historia de Hogwarts -rió la mujer. Hablaron de la escuela y Hugo parecía cada vez más excitado por poder compartir sus emociones con alguien más.

Tras la cena los sentó en el sofá a ver una película mientras ella limpiaba la cocina. Metió las sobras en un envase de plástico y lo dejó en la nevera.

Scorpius parecía ensimismado con la televisión cuando terminó hizo chocolate caliente y se dedicaron a jugar a juegos de mesa.

En cuanto terminó la partida subió a Hugo a su cama, llevaba un rato durmiendo en el sofá, y cuando bajó Rose y Scorpius estaban durmiendo en el sofá agarrados de la mano.

La mujer sonrió observándolos y les hizo una fotografía con su móvil, tras taparlos con una fina mantita se sentó en su butaca favorita. Una pequeña espina de resquemor se clavó en su cerebro, estaba claro que Scorpius no era Malfoy, quizás habría heredado su carácter de su madre, verlo agarrar la mano de su hija la hacía sospechar, y no debía. Recogió un libro a medio de la repisa de la ventana y comenzó a leer.

Era más de media noche cuando llamaron a la puerta en dos ligeros toques, la mujer abrió con mucho cuidado, Malfoy estaba allí, despeinado y con ojeras pero parecía muy despierto.

La nieve se acumulaba peligrosamente en la entrada.

Se llevó un dedo a los labios dejándolo pasar y lo llevó a la cocina.

Sin preguntar sirvió un par de tazas con té caliente.

El hombre se llevó la bebida a los labios y agradeció el calor.

-¿Se a portado bien?

-Es un cielo -respondió ella sin poder ocultar su sorpresa- no se parece mucho a ti, lo siento.

Aunque la sonrisa no había abandonado sus labios se notaba que no le gustaba mucho hablar del pasado.

-Si, yo era un mocoso insolente -asintió el fijando su vista en la bebida- tienes todo el derecho a odiarme.

Hermione sentada frente a el levantó las cejas muy sorprendida, dio un par de golpecitos en la mesa con la uña.

-Lo cierto es que con doce o trece años si que pensaba que te odiaba -habló con calma- pero pensándolo bien creo que odiaba lo que decías y lo que hacías, pero no te odiaba a ti. Nunca se me ha dado bien odiar a la gente.

Se encogió de hombros con una risita nasal.

-Tu eras una sabelotodo insufrible, en esta llevo razón- sonrió él por primera vez cuando ella abrió la boca.

-Bueno un poco insufrible si que era -asintió conmocionada ante aquella conversación. Habían tenido que pasar más de diez años para que pudiera charlar como adultos- eramos unos pedantes- rio al recordar su afán de hacer cosas con Harry y Ron. El director nunca les sancionaba así que imagino que un estudiante normal les tendría cierta envidia.

-Scorpius nunca deja de hablar de Rose -aclaró el hombre sacudiéndose el pelo rubio, no quería seguir hablando de su etapa en el colegio- le gusta mucho.

-Ella también -¿Porque le resultaba tan agradable y tan extraño a la vez hablar con el?

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya -se levantó rascándose la nariz sin variar mucho su expresión.

En el salón agarró al niño por los hombros y se lo abrazó al pecho para que no se despertara. La mujer fue un segundo a la cocina y salió con una bolsa.

-Toma -se la dio y lo acompañó a la puerta antes de que pudiera rechazarla- puedes volver a traerlo cuando quiera, estoy de vacaciones.

-Ah... ya. Hasta luego.

-Feliz Navidad Malfoy -sonrió incomoda.

-Feliz Navidad Granger- en sus labios no sonaba mucho mejor.

Se desapareció allí mismo, la nieve llegaba casi por la rodilla cuando cerró la puerta. Tenía una sensación rarisima en el pecho cuando ayudó a Rose a subir a su cuarto.

No se quitaba de la cabeza la sonrisa de Malfoy cuando se acostó, era sincera, no esas sonrisas a las que estaba acostumbradas frías y amenazadoras. Habían pasado demasiados años para que sintieran esa aversión intrincada, aunque la cordialidad estaba presente entre ellos por los hijos, no podía evitar pensar que el seguía pensando que era una sangre sucia asquerosa. Hacía tiempo que esa expresión no significaba nada para ella, había llegado a un puesto muy importante en el ministerio por sus medios, no por su sangre.

Ya había pasado todo, no creía que volvieran a verle así que la experiencia no había sido para tanto.

O eso pensaba ella.

 **En seguida os enterareis porque tienen que mudarse, me parece una monada presentar un personaje como Scorpius totalmente distinto a su padre, en los libros solo deja entrever que es el mejor amigo del hijo de Harry así que debe ser buen chico pero aquí quise darle una inocencia y una dulzura extrema. Como siempre si tenéis alguna duda o me he equivocado en algo por favor decídmelo. Un saludo.**


	3. Capitulo 3: La proposición

**Muy buenas guapísimos y guapísimas, aquí tenéis la respuesta a todo el embrollo.**

 **Lo cierto es que quiero ceñirme un poco a la personalidad que yo he visto en los libros, Malfoy no va a ser buenísimo, ni Hermione una mojigata, ni Ron un cabronazo que la quiera muerta, quiero intentar lo máximo que me permita mi cerebro adaptar otras acciones a las personalidades de los libros, es decir, intentar adivinar como se comportarían ellos si siendo más maduros les ocurriera esto. Obviamente no va a ser perfecto ni soy J.K pero me intentaré esforzar al máximo.**

 **Back to Green**

 _ **(De vuelta al verde)**_

Capitulo 3: La proposición. 

-¡Mami! Scorpius nos ha invitado a comer en su casa -exclamó su hija una semana después.

-Ah... bueno supongo que no habrá problema -respondió la mujer trabajando en el escritorio de su nuevo despacho en el piso superior.

La niña corrió a ducharse y ponerse su vestido nuevo mientras azuzaba a su hermano para que se vistiera. Al cabo de una hora volvió a plantarse en el despacho, se había puesto su vestido azul de tirantes y una chaqueta roja encima.

-¡Mama date prisa, vamos a llegar tarde!

-¿Que? -dijo confusa levantando la vista por primera vez de sus papeles- ¿No podéis ir tu y tu hermano con polvos flu?

-Ya les avisé de que íbamos los tres -respondió la niña- me dijiste que no habría problema.

-¡Rose! -exclamó la mujer levantándose de su butaca- Dije que no habría problema en que fuerais vosotros dos. Tengo muchísimo trabajo, no puedo...

Los ojos de la pequeña empezaron a aguarse y cerró ambos puños a sus costados. Hermione se llevó una mano al pelo recogido en un moño terriblemente desarreglado y suspiró.

-Iré a vestirme... -murmuró. Después de lo que había pasado no quería poner un pie en la mansión Malfoy ni por mil galeones, pero si su hija la miraba a punto de echarse a llorar...

Abrió su armario, había tirado mucha ropa sin molestarse a comprar nueva y apenas le quedaban unos vaqueros y varios sueters.

Se encogió de hombros enfundándose en la tela azulada mientras rebuscaba por los cajones hasta dar con una camisa que estuviera planchada.

-Suficiente... -murmuró al mirarse al espejo para soltarse el pelo, que se bufó tras ella con rebeldía. Se hizo una trenza rápida que cayó sobre su hombro y bajó la escalera.

Sus dos hijos la esperaban con abrigos e impacientes. Ella se colocó su abrigo de paño y con una mano en el hombro de cada uno se concentró.

Un segundo después y tras el familiar tirón del estómago aparecieron frente a la puerta de metal de una gran residencia. Una casa que le había dado pesadillas durante años.

Mientras caminaban tras las puertas abiertas hasta el portón de la casa sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y en su frente se dibujó el rastro de diminutas gotas de sudor.

Sin darse cuenta estaba agarrando su varita con fuerza en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Las gárgolas de las esquinas la observaban con odio.

Su hija se adelantó con su mata de pelo castaño ligeramente rojizo ondeando tras ella como una nube y llamó a la puerta.

-¡Rose! -oyó un grito que la hizo saltar, jadeaba.

Scorpius abrazaba a su hija sonriendo, ella trató de relajarse. Les abrió la puerta con rapidez y entraron a la mayor de sus pesadillas.

Era muy distinto a como lo recordaba, Malfoy había eliminado las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo y la luz atravesaba los cristales, todo era mucho más luminoso. Habían cambiado el papel de las paredes también por uno menos oscuro. Incluso los muebles parecían tapizados con otras telas.

Todo elemento oscuro parecía haber desaparecido.

Le vio bajar por la escalera, su cabello rubio, más largo de lo que se lo había visto le caía sobre los ojos.

-Bienvenidos -dijo con voz calmada- La comida estará en un momento, Scorpius, enséñales la casa.

Los niños corrieron hacia el piso superior riendo y ella se quedó allí más nerviosa de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

-¿Estas enferma? -preguntó el acercándose- Estas extremadamente pálida.

-Am... -se llevó una mano a la frente y se apartó el sudor- lo siento no debí venir...

-Al contrario... -murmuró el.

Su ojos parecían tristes cuando la miró y entendió que el mismo sabía por lo que estaba pasando. Evitó mirar el trozo de suelo donde había sido torturada por su tía, en su presencia y en la de toda su familia. Quería salir de allí corriendo, pero en lugar de haber una losa de mármol fría Malfoy había colocado una gran estantería con cientos de libros. Casi como honrandola a ella.

Quería enseñarle la planta baja, como la había modificado desde el final de la guerra.

Las estatuas amenazantes habían desaparecido de los pasillos, ante su sorpresa bajaron unas escaleras, iban a las mazmorras. Sus palmas empezaron a sudar, sus nervios estaban de punta, agarró su varita con cuidado de la parte trasera de los pantalones.

En lugar de una reja había una gruesa puerta de madera pulida. Al abrirla un olor extraño la inundó, era el mismo olor a multitud de comidas de la cocina de Hogwarts.

En lugar de unas mazmorras había una amplia cocina con decenas de elfos domésticos bien vestidos, a la izquierda donde habían estado las celdas se encontraban varias puertecitas, debían ir a sus dormitorios, una elfina pequeña con un vestido negro los saludó con una reverencia y continuó su trabajo junto a una marmita.

Tras unos segundos Malfoy se giró y volvió a subir, ella tardó un poco más en asimilar todo aquello.

No podía creerse que alguien hubiera cambiado tantísimo.

Entrecerró los ojos cansada mientras subía de nuevo los peldaños y volvió a guardar su varita, todas aquellas emociones la abrumaban.

Se dirigieron al comedor, en lugar de una grandiosa mesa de madera negra rodeada de columnas de mármol blancas había una mesa redonda, había tres nuevos ventanales por los que entraba mucha luz, las paredes eran de un tono verdoso y los muebles claros.

La mesa estaba preparada con cinco cubiertos y un centro de mesa con flores blancas. Hermione lo repasó todo anonadada.

-Quería que vieras de primera mano los cambios -dijo el hombre muy serio.

La mujer dudaba mucho que hubiera echo todo aquello por ella, pero si que agradecía la voluntad.

-La casa parece inofensiva ahora -resumió sin saber muy bien que más decir. Pero Malfoy sabía a lo que se refería, no podía negar que de pequeño le gustaba la opulencia y antigüedad de aquellas paredes, cuando fue creciendo se fue convirtiendo más en una cárcel que en una casa y cuando Voldemort se había instalado allí había odiado aquel lugar con todas sus fuerzas.

Aquella casa siempre había parecido la guarida del mal, pero cuando el había asumido el rol de cabeza de familia había cambiado todo aquello.

-He oído que te has divorciado de la comadre... de Weasley -dijo tras un segundo, deteniéndose a media frase, recordándose a si mismo que si quería tener una relación cordial con ella debía controlarse.

Hermione solo asintió, tenía muy claro que no iba a discutir los términos de su separación con nadie y mucho mejor con Malfoy.

Estar allí sentada con el ya era suficientemente violento, todavía esperaba que le lanzara un cubo de gusarajos encima o algo así.

A los pocos segundos en silencio escucharon con alivio los pasos de los niños regresar.

-Les he enseñado mi habitación -anunció Scorpius con una gran sonrisa, Rose era levemente más bajita que el y el pobre Hugo no parecía demasiado divertido.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y al segundo varios elfos domésticos empezaron a traer bandejas con comida humeante.

Hermione agradeció al elfo en cuanto le colocó un plato delante y el enrojeció con una sonrisa antes de marcharse.

-Scorpius quiere jugar en el estanque mamá -dijo Rose de pronto entusiasmada, sus ojos claros refulgían- ¿Podemos?

-Yo estoy cansado -se quejó Hugo con un mohín.

-Terminad de comer y después hablamos -advirtió, sentía pena por su pobre niño, cumpliría años en seguida, pero quería ir con su hermana, estaba experimentando una separación a su manera.

Cuando acabaron la comida los dos niños más mayores se levantaron corriendo para ir a la parte trasera de la casa, pese a las advertencias de cuidado por parte de su madre Rose no hizo el menor caso.

Hugo se recostó en el sofá y minutos después se quedó dormido.

-¿Café? -preguntó Malfoy, con un movimiento de varita los platos volaron de nuevo a la cocina.

-De acuerdo -susurró. Estaban trayendo la cafetera cuando le sonó el teléfono. Con una mirada de disculpa se levantó de la mesa y se apartó.

-Hermione ¿Donde estas? -escuchó con claridad la voz de Ron al otro lado, parecía molesto- Habíamos quedado en que visitaría hoy a los niños, te mandé como tres lechuzas.

-Ah es cierto, lo olvidé, perdona -se disculpó llevándose una mano a la cabeza- dame diez minutos y estaremos en casa.

Colgó con rapidez y volvió a la mesa, el café estaba preparado y había unos pequeños dulces turcos en una fuente.

-Lo siento Malfoy, olvidé que tenía un compromiso importante -soltó atropelladamente- tenemos que volver a casa.

El hombre se levantó con seriedad y la acompañó a la parte trasera de la casa donde hacía varios años su esposa se había empeñado en construir un pequeño lago para disfrutar en verano. Ambos niños corrían por el césped.

-Scorpius -llamó a su hijo que inmediatamente caminó hacia ellos.

-Rose cielo, hoy venía papá a visitaros, ¿recuerdas? -preguntó. La niña puso cara de sorpresa, todos lo habían olvidado, pero al mirar a su amigo se dio cuenta de que no quería irse.

-Pero... ¿no podríamos...? -comenzó con voz nerviosa.

-Hay que recoger a Hugo -respondió su madre. No quería alargar aquella agonía.

-¡Pero Scorpius iba a enseñarme las carpas de colores y tiene un juego que...!

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, no quería montar una escena, a veces su hija era demasiado cabezota.

-Podéis venir siempre que queráis -susurró Malfoy con firmeza, parecía que su presencia se suavizaba cuando hablaba con sus hijos- no nos moveremos.

La niña no pudo sino aceptarlo, bajó la cabeza y entró a despertar a su hermano.

-Mamá Hugo dice que se encuentra mal -escuchó la voz de la niña desde dentro, apresuró sus zancadas hasta llegar al sofá, lo cierto era que el pequeño estaba pálido.

Le colocó una mano sobre la frente, tenía fiebre.

Antes de que pudiera permitirlo Malfoy se adelantó, le tomó la temperatura, el pulso y le miró fijamente las pupilas.

-Debió enfriarse -murmuró- no parece un virus.

Hermione lo tomó en brazos y caminó hacia la entrada. Rose se despidió de su amigo.

-Mejórate Hugo -susurró el pequeño Scorpius al despedirse.

Agarrando con fuerza la mano de su hija se aparecieron a la puerta de su casa, con un suspiro de cansancio entró directamente subiendo la escalera.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Ron desde el salón.

-Hugo tiene un pequeño catarro -respondió a la vez que movía la ropa de la cama para depositar al pequeño. Le quitó los zapatos y los pantalones, después lo tapó.

-¿Esta bien? -inquirió de nuevo al aparecer en la puerta del dormitorio.

-El papá de Scorpius lo examinó -dijo Rose con alegría, sin darse cuenta de que habían prometido que sería un secreto.

Al levantar la cabeza su padre tenía una expresión extraña.

-Rose cuida de tu hermano, tráele agua y la poción de la fiebre -habló su madre con tono autoritario.

-¿Malfoy ha examinado a mi hijo? -siseó el hombre. Hermione lo agarró del brazo y tiró de el hasta el despacho. Cerró la puerta y pronunció un hechizo de insonorización. Lo que menos quería era que sus hijos sufrieran por sus prejuicios.

-Scorpius invitó a Rose y a Hugo a comer en su casa -explicó tratando de ser razonable- el niño se puso malo estando allí y Malfoy lo examinó por si era portador de algún virus.

-¿Me estas diciendo en serio que dejaste que Malfoy tocara a Hugo? -exclamó alzando mucho la voz.

-¡Por Dios Ron! -le replicó ella- Malfoy es medimago.

-¡Es Malfoy! -gritó poniéndose muy rojo- ¡Seguro que fue el quien le dio algo en mal estado!

De alguna manera aquello solo hizo que Hermione se enfadara del todo, no solo estaba dudando de su criterio como madre sino como persona sensata.

-¡Ya esta bien Ron Weasley! -por lo general no solía alzar la voz, pero con el era con quien más le costaba- No voy a consentir que tengas una pataleta por una estupidez en esta casa.

Durante un segundo pareció que el hombre llenaba sus pulmones para contraatacar pero dejó su pose tensa para tragar saliva. Algo andaba mal.

-Tengo que hablar contigo Hermione -susurró. Algo andaba muy mal- estoy viendo a alguien.

La sangre se heló en sus venas. No era una sorpresa, llevaban muchos meses separados, pero no estaba preparada para pasar página de esa forma. Verse con alguien de forma cariñosa significaba que la había olvidado del todo.

Abrió la boca lentamente en busca de oxigeno, tenía un pesado nudo en la garganta.

-Ajá... -consiguió soltar.

-Llevo varios meses con Lavender, ¿la recuerdas? -preguntó con una leve sonrisa. Claro que se acordaba, el sexto año en Hogwarts había sido el más insoportable de todos por su culpa.

Asintió mecánicamente, no iba a llorar, no podía.

-¿Quieres mi bendición? -preguntó con un susurro.

-Em... no es eso... -se retorcía las manos con demasiado nerviosismo, había más- Lavender... ella... esta embarazada, queremos venir a vivir aquí.

Lo soltó todo tan rápido que la frase pareció quedarse atascada en su cerebro sin procesar del todo. Querían irse a vivir allí. Estaba embarazada. Iban a echarla de su casa. Lo oía de fondo mascullar cosas como numero de habitaciones, espacio para una familia creciente y que la casa estaba igualmente a su nombre.

-¿Vas a echar a tus hijos de su casa? -logró pronunciar sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo- ¿Que clase de hombre eres?

-Ellos pueden... quedarse si quieren pero... -Ron sudaba sin parar, había intentado decírselo durante todo el mes pasado pero Lavender le había dado un ultimátum.

-¿Quedarse? -articuló con los ojos muy abiertos, le dolía el pecho- ¿Vas a quitarme mi casa y a mis hijos Ronald?

Ambos sabían que cuando Hermione pronunciaba su nombre completo era porque la estaba desquiciando.

-No... yo...

-¡Lárgate! -gritó sin poder contenerse más- ¡Desgraciado!

-Hermione vamos a venir a vivir aquí en dos semanas, esta es mi casa -asumió con voz apesadumbrada antes de cerrar la puerta tras el.

La chica se apoyó en el escritorio, la habitación daba vueltas, no podía pensar con claridad, la bombilla del techo parpadeó varias veces, podía oírle despedirse de sus hijos.

Iba a echar a sus hijos del único hogar que habían conocido, ella no ganaba lo suficiente para comprar otra casa, no tan deprisa al menos. Dos semanas. Tenía que hablar con su abogado, necesitaba conocer sus opciones.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, cuando parpadeó se dio cuenta de que hacía tiempo que estaba llorando sin pausa. Se limpió con rapidez con el dorso de la mano y abrió.

Rose tenía mala cara, se miraron un segundo.

-Papá me ha dicho que el va a volver y que nosotros... -parecía muy confundida.

Hermione se lanzó a abrazarla con cuidado, ella también había tenido once años y a esa edad empiezas a entenderlo todo.

-Ven, siéntate conmigo -suplicó llevándola al sillón biplaza del despacho- tu padre tiene... una amiga nueva, quieren venir a vivir aquí.

-Pero aquí no hay suficientes habitaciones -replicó sin entenderlo- ¿Porque quieren venir?

-Esta casa es de tu padre, si quiere venir aquí no puedo impedírselo -las ganas de llorar la asaltaron de nuevo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo horrible de aquella situación- así que la única solución a la que hemos podido llegar es que nosotros nos marchemos.

-¿A donde? -soltó asustada. Su madre la abrazó con fuerza, necesitaba hacerla entender.

-Rose esto es solo una casa -susurró con calma, estaba mintiéndose a si misma- buscaré una casa mejor, más bonita y podremos decorarla como queramos.

Con un solo sueldo eso iba a ser muy difícil pero no podía dejar que su niña se preocupara por eso.

La pequeña asintió, aún tenía una expresión de preocupación enorme, pero era muy madura para su edad.

-¿Cuando tenemos que irnos? -preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Empaquetaremos todo antes de que vayas a Hogwarts.

Rose asintió de nuevo, la próxima vez que volviera de la escuela esa ya no sería su casa, y era un pensamiento demasiado tenebroso para una niña.

Aquella noche ninguno de ellos durmió demasiado, Hermione se levantó muy temprano incapaz de estar más tiempo tumbada y se sentó en la cocina.

Al lado de la taza de té estaba su teléfono móvil, se mordió el labio mientras marcaba.

-¿Harry? -preguntó intentando sonar normal- ¿Te he despertado?

Después de tragar saliva le relató la conversación que había tenido con Ron la noche anterior.

-¿Tu sabias que estaba con ella? -su silencio incómodo se lo confirmó. Se sentía muy traicionada- Van a venir a vivir aquí en dos semanas. Quieren echar a los niños.

Su voz la traicionó y se le quebró.

-No Hermione no se lo voy a permitir, esa es tu casa, tus hijos viven ahí... yo...-Podía notar su impotencia, su rabia, era la misma que habitaba en ella.

-Vamos a irnos -declaró más tranquila- alquilaré un piso donde sea, pero Harry... -suspiró cansada- voy a solicitar toda la custodia.

-Hermione es una locura, sabes que Ron se preocupa por sus hijos.

-¡No lo hace! -exclamó- Si lo hiciera no los echaría de su hogar- se mordió el labio un segundo- lo siento pero estoy decidida, voy a hablarlo con los niños hoy.

-No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte -le oyó decir antes de colgar.

Era horrible, se sentía fatal por todo aquello, maldijo a Ron más veces de las que pudo contar pero en cuanto oyó los pasitos de sus hijos bajar la escalera se endureció, no iba a dejarse acorralar. Como buena leona lucharía por sus cachorros.

Les preparó el desayuno con fuerzas renovadas, después se sentó en la mesa con ellos. Tuvieron que explicarle a Hugo con un poco más de paciencia toda la situación.

-Quería deciros que quiero pedir toda la custodia -resumió al final con la taza en las manos- eso significa en que estaríais siempre conmigo y que papá solo vendría a veros cuando yo se lo permita.

-Es un poco como ahora, ¿no? -preguntó Rose levantando una ceja. Lo cierto era que desde el divorcio las pocas veces que Ron pasaba tiempo con sus hijos era porque ellos lo pedían.

-Yo no me quiero ir -Hugo comenzó a llorar y cuando Hermione fue a consolarlo su hermana se adelantó.

-Venga, venga -dijo abrazándolo- mamá va a comprar otra casa más guay que esta, te dejará pintar y decorar tu habitación como quieras. Todo va a estar bien.

La mujer se sintió conmovida por la madurez de su hija, Hugo asintió abatido, tras esa charla todos se vistieron, los dejó solos y a través de la red flu se presentó en la oficina de su abogado.

Tras esperar durante un rato en la sala de espera la hicieron pasar, era una sala no muy grande, de bonitos sofás estampados y con un gran escritorio en el centro, su abogado el señor Kilmer era un hombre regordete y bajito con una mata de pelo indomable y una gran sonrisa.

-Ah señora Weasley -exclamó- disculpe, señora Granger, ¿Que puedo hacer por usted?

La mujer tragó saliva y con voz calmada le relató toda la historia, el hombre asentía de vez en cuando frunciendo el ceño.

-Señor Kilmer quiero solicitar la custodia completa de mis hijos -resumió con firmeza- ya hablé con ellos esta mañana.

-Señora Granger con todo mi respeto, lo que ha hecho su ex marido es algo muy ruin, pero ¿cree que podrá llevarlo todo a delante sola?

-No me importa -exclamó con vehemencia- como comprenderá después de que le importe muy poco si sus hijos viven con una extraña o se quedan en la calle no voy a dejar que pueda llegar y recogerlos en cualquier momento, me preocupa.

-Entiendo -el hombre asintió sacando varios pergaminos que ella fue firmando- no creo que sea muy difícil conseguir la custodia con su historial.

-Gracias -murmuró agarrando su bolso. Temía de verdad la reacción de Ron al enterarse pero estaba decidida a llevarlo a cabo. Al menos una parte complicada que era decírselo a Harry ya había pasado. No quería ni pensar en el escándalo que supondría que Molly se enterara.

Se metió de nuevo en la chimenea y mencionó el nombre de su casa, al llegar había un gran revuelo, Rose y Scorpius se perseguían riendo por el salón, Hugo estaba sentado en el sofá al lado de Malfoy, que parecía tremendamente incómodo.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí? -preguntó sorprendida, Hugo se lanzó a sus brazos riendo.

-Scorpius quería traerme un libro de su biblioteca -rió la chiquilla.

-Siento la intromisión -se disculpó de pronto Malfoy, tenía la mandíbula muy apretada.

-Estaba contándole al señor Malfoy que nos iremos a vivir a otro sitio y que papá viene con una señorita.

El semblante de Hermione se ensombreció, podía notarlo cada vez más tenso, estaba muy cansada de toda aquella situación, quería volver a su rutina, no quería tener que explicarle a Malfoy cada paso que daba, cada humillación.

Suspiró cansada.

-Rose, enseñadle a Scorpius vuestro cuarto -suplicó dejando al niño en el suelo, era su forma de decirles que necesitaba intimidad y lo sabían. Acto seguido lanzó su bolso al sillón, se soltó la trenza y dejó su chaqueta en el suelo. Ya le daba igual, las apariencias no valían para nada cuando la vida se estaba desmoronando. Esperó a que los niños subieran a la habitación y en cuanto oyó la puerta cerrarse explotó.

Sacó dos botellines de cerveza del frigorífico y le tendió uno. El hombre estaba francamente sorprendido.

-No voy a darte muchas explicaciones -dijo atropelladamente y con seriedad, no sería el hazmereir de nuevo- Ron vino ayer y me dijo que quería la casa, he pedido la custodia completa de los niños, nos iremos la semana que viene.

Después de eso siguió bebiendo, no era lo suficiente para emborracharse pero le restaba importancia al problema. Por primera vez Malfoy la estaba mirando como a un ser humano, sus ojos eran helados.

-¿Tenéis donde ir? -fue lo único que preguntó.

-Rose vuelve a Hogwarts en seguida -asintió más tranquila- buscaré un apartamento para Hugo y para mi, algo temporal mientras miro otras opciones -El hombre asintió y bebió un poco de su botellín, no le gustaba la cerveza- maldita sea esto es una... mierda.

Hermione Granger no solía jurar, era una persona comedida con su lengua, pero hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan sobrepasada por la situación. Malfoy alzó ambas cejas sorprendido.

-¿Tanto le odias? -preguntó con un hilo de voz, no sabía si realmente quería saber como se sentía, no quería tener esa relación con ella.

-¡No lo sé! -exclamó quizás con más énfasis del que debería- no por lo que me hace a mi, pero Rose y Hugo no merecen perder su hogar solo porque el...

Suspiró cansada, estaba empezándose a doler la cabeza, se dejó caer en el sillón que había frente a la chimenea, lo cierto era que aún así no se sentía capaz de odiar a Ron, estaba muy enfadada con el y con lo que estaba haciendo pero no podía odiarlo.

-Granger si tu y los niños necesitáis un sitio en el que...

-No quieres hacerme esa proposición Malfoy -le cortó con una sonrisa triste- y yo no la aceptaré. Por mucho que hayamos crecido seguimos siendo Granger y Malfoy.

No lo decía con rencor o enfado, constataba un hecho, eran como el agua y el aceite, podían estar cerca pero no revueltos, era demasiado el recelo.

-No creas que te lo ofrezco a ti -aclaró con un brillo peligroso en la mirada- Scorpius es lo único que tengo, sé que sufriría si le pasara algo a tu hija.

Hermione asintió, lo sabía, era increíble lo unidos que estaban esos dos y por lo que había oído también era buen amigo de Albus Potter. Terminó su cerveza y se llevó la botellita a la cocina, le gustaba ser ordenada.

Se miró el pequeño espejo de la sala cuando pasó al lado, tenía unas ojeras horrendas y aunque había conservado su figura tras dar a luz su ropa era holgada y de colores siempre marrones y negros. No es que deseara ser una mujer florero pero si echaba de menos cuando se arreglaba y la gente a su alrededor lo notaba, había visto la mirada de Ron variar a lo largo de los años casi hasta el asco. Ahora con la mudanza sería imposible renovar su armario.

Cuando volvió a la sala Scorpius y su padre se estaban poniendo el abrigo para marcharse.

-Malfoy... -susurró al acercarse a la puerta, se mordió el labio inferior- esto me suena muy extraño pero, gracias.

-A mi también me suena extraño -sonrió casi sin querer, como si estuviera bajando la guardia, acto seguido se aclaró la garganta y con un movimiento de cabeza desapareció.

Si unos años atrás le hubieran dicho que estaría barajando la posibilidad de ir a vivir con Malfoy probablemente se hubiera atragantado con su propia saliva.

Cerró la puerta de la entrada sin llegar a creérselo.

 **Aquí tenemos el porque Hermione y sus hijos tienen que mudarse. ¿Os lo esperabais? Yo personalmente no veo a Ron como alguien malo, sino como un hombre bastante "distraído", aunque lo cierto es que parece que le importa más su nueva familia que la que ya tiene.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y muchisimas gracias de nuevo por los ánimos, sois los mejores. Un saludo.**


	4. Capitulo 4: El plan

**Al fin las cosas empiezan a complicarse de verdad. Tiene que ser muy duro que te echen de tu propia casa, me da pena lo que le hago pasar a la pobre Hermione, la verdad es que Malfoy es muuuuy generoso con su oferta, quien pudiera vivir en la mansión de Draco remodelada como un palacete. Bueno, os dejo con el siguiente capitulo, agarraos que tiene chicha.**

 **Back to Green**

 _ **(De vuelta al verde)**_

Capitulo 4: El plan

Pocos días después habían empaquetado todo lo perteneciente a su hija mayor y lo habían guardado en casa de Harry, aprovechó para ir mientras el estaba trabajando, Ginny se había mostrado más comprensiva o digamos violenta en su situación, había jurado darle una paliza a su hermano en cuanto saliera de cuentas. Era un alivio que ella mostrara la rabia que sentía, ella misma no podía hacerlo.

Tras eso y sin querer mirar su casa vacía había empezado a mirar apartamentos justo después de verla marcharse en el tren con destino a su colegio. Hugo se había tornado bastante silencioso, lo enviaba a jugar con su amigo Thomas casi todas las tardes, pero su ánimo no mejoró.

Pidió un permiso en el trabajo para las siguientes semanas, necesitaría tiempo para volver a instalarse, el problema eran los precios, pedían el alquiler de dos y hasta tres meses por adelantado y en ese momento ella no disponía del dinero.

Sus amigos se prestarían a dejarle el dinero pero eso era algo a lo que jamás recurriría, su madre Jean había quedado viuda varios años atrás y se había mudado a un pequeño apartamento de una sola habitación vendiendo su casa. La invitación a vivir con ella era conveniente pero su casa quedaba muy lejos de Londres y del colegio de Hugo, no quería que sus últimos años en una escuela Muggle fueran rodeado de extraños.

Ese mismo mes tuvo que pagar el seguro de su coche, un cacharro que se había empeñado en mantener para hacer viajes a la playa, y su cuenta estaba prácticamente en números rojos.

Apuró hasta el ultimo día, pensando que el cielo actuaría, y se quedó con las ganas. A las ocho de la tarde cerró sus cuadernos dejando su lugar de trabajo limpio y ordenado, se levantó de su sillón y se despidió de Sophie que se marchaba a casa.

Escribió una pequeña carta en un pergamino limpio. Sus manos temblaban más de lo que deberían, se sentía humillada.

"Malfoy:

Te escribo para preguntar si tu oferta sigue en pie. Si lo dijiste por educación o cortesía lo entenderé perfectamente.

Hermione G. "

Repasó su letra la expresión y con un suspiró la metió en el cajetín después de poner la dirección. Malfoy Manor. Bufó cansada. La lechuza echó a volar rápidamente por el cielo encapotado. Hacía frio.

Se sentó a esperar su respuesta con una taza de té entre las manos, después de veinte minutos interminables escuchó el llamativo picotazo en su ventana. Abrió presa del pánico.

En ella había una pequeña carta.

"Granger:

Mi proposición sigue en pie, puedes aparecerte en mi casa cuando tengas tiempo.

Malfoy"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

No podía decir que sentía alivio cuando recibió la lechuza de Granger, pero lo cierto era que su plan poco a poco tomaba forma, le indicó a Peggy, su elfina domestica más leal que preparara dos habitaciones en seguida para recibir invitados y el mismo comenzó los preparativos

Debía enviar lechuzas a todas las familias respetables, organizaría algo, una gran entrada triunfal de nuevo en la alta sociedad mágica, sería la comidilla local durante meses. La vuelta del hijo pródigo.

Ojalá su madre hubiera vivido para verlo.

Peggy volvió al poco tiempo anunciando que había un invitado en la puerta pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más la puerta del despacho se abrió con estrépito.

-¿No sabes llamar? -preguntó molesto.

Blaise Zabini se abrió paso por la estancia, llevaba el pelo oscuro rapado como siempre, sus facciones seguían siendo las mismas, afiladas, su tez oscura resplandecía. No era lo que a el le gustaba llamar amigo pero después de la guerra ambos habían estado extrañamente unidos.

-Te traigo noticias frescas Draco -sonrió mientras se relamía. Se dejó caer en una butaca y lo miró. Vestía un impecable traje grisáceo. Malfoy enarcó una ceja, dudaba mucho que hubiera una noticia lo suficientemente importante para aquella intromisión- Pansy se acaba de divorciar.

-¿Y porque debe importarme? -soltó cansado de aquellos rumores.

-Acabo de verla y ha demostrado su interés por ti, como siempre, pensé que te gustaría verla.

-Pensaste mal.

-Vaya y yo que pensaba que te alegraría, estabais muy unidos en el colegio -murmuró con un deje insinuante.

-Tengo mejores cosas en mente -susurró a su vez el rubio con una leve sonrisa.

Aquello fue suficiente como para que las alarmas de Zabini se dispararan, hacía años que no veía aquel carácter dominante suyo.

-No se a que estas esperando para contármelo.

-Voy a tener una invitada viviendo aquí -señaló tras una pausa larga, dejó la pluma en la mesa y se levantó al minibar. Sirvió un par de copas de whisky de fuego y le entregó una- Hermione Granger.

-Te estas quedando conmigo -exclamó con una mueca de disgusto- ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza?

Draco bebió de su vaso, la bebida quemó su esófago su placentera calidez mientras se apoyaba en la mesa.

-No has sido nunca un buen estratega -dijo calmadamente- piénsalo, Granger se ha quedado en la calle y yo, Draco Malfoy le ofrezco venir a vivir conmigo, soy un alma caritativa.

-Tu no tienes alma -le espetó empezando a entender por donde iban los tiros.

-Organizaré varios eventos en los que estará ella y su hijo, la prensa se volverá loca al ver como un exmortífago se redime ayudando a la salvadora del mundo mágico.

Blaise abrió mucho los ojos, tardó varios minutos en asentir con la cabeza, sería un bombazo. No tenía ni idea de como había ocurrido todo aquello pero estaba claro que Malfoy sabía jugar muy bien sus cartas.

-¿Es seguro que vaya a venir? -preguntó al terminar su bebida.

El hombre le tendió la carta que acababa de recibir, después de leerla asintió y la lanzó de nuevo al escritorio.

-Scorpius se lleva muy bien con su hija, ha sido un paso sencillo.

-Más te vale desinfectar todo lo que toque -sonrió al levantarse- una sangre sucia en Malfoy Manor.

-Zabini, compórtate -le advirtió- será una invitada, tiene que estar cómoda aquí.

-Ya claro... -rio el hombre, levantó la mano como gesto de despido y salió por la puerta.

Malfoy siguió saboreando el licor, sintiendo casi la victoria entre los dedos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La respuesta fue escueta, como la suya, el alivio que sintió quedó patente, con un poco de suerte solo serían unos meses hasta que pudiera ahorrar para el alquiler de una buena vivienda.

Se caló el bolso sumiéndose en un nuevo estado de preocupación. Ella viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Malfoy, sería superior a sus nervios volver allí, pero tenía que hacerlo por Hugo.

Volvió a casa con rapidez, el niño tenía el pelo rojizo despeinado mientras bajaba una maleta, ella cargaba con otra maleta y un par de bolsos de viaje.

Se mordió el labio tratando de retener sus ganas de llorar, lo agarró de la manita con fuerza y cerró la puerta de la casa con cuidado.

Se aparecieron cuando la noche se cernía sobre ellos, la mansión era más imponente y tenebrosa de noche, le temblaron las rodillas, no quería estar allí.

-¿Mama? -preguntó de pronto una vocecilla sacándola de su estupor.

Tragó saliva y comenzó a avanzar por el camino de gravilla. Daba a una gran fuente oscura, subieron los peldaños hasta la puerta y ya se encontraba sin resuello.

Hugo familiarizado con la casa llamó al timbre sin reticencia y al segundo la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una elfina ataviada con un pulcro vestido negro.

-Señorita Granger -asintió haciendo una reverencia- el amo nos avisó de su presencia.

A su lado aparecieron al instante varios elfos más que se empeñaron en cargar con sus maletas y desaparecieron, no le gustaba aquel servicio, iba en contra de todo por lo que ella misma trabajaba.

Caminaron por la casa, estaba levemente iluminada, solo las estancias que estaban utilizándose y aún así se le hizo un camino demasiado largo, parecía que aquellos pasillos no se acababan nunca.

Subieron al segundo piso y al final la elfina les indicó que tras una puerta doble estaba su habitación.

-Gracias -murmuró la mujer cansada, fue a abrir la puerta pero la elfina le indicó que esa era la habitación de Hugo, la suya era la puerta de al lado.

Hermione no se fiaba ni un pelo así que entró con el niño a su habitación, era un cuarto bonito con una cama grande y con decoración azulada, era parecido a su cuarto anterior sin el desorden de un niño, tenía una buena mesa para dibujar.

Suspiró y dejó que Hugo explorara, había una puerta en la pared que daba a su propia habitación, el pequeño estaba tan cansado que se lanzó a la cama y casi sin pestañear se quedó durmiendo. Su madre le quitó los zapatos y lo tapó con cariño. Tras observarle dormir un par de minutos se dirigió a su cuarto, la habitación era tan grande como su salón, tenía una hermosa cama con dosel, parecía un hotel, incluso tenía un lujoso tocador junto a la ventana. Descubrió un suntuoso baño moderno tras una puerta junto al armario y sin pensarlo se metió a la ducha, necesitaba asearse, al salir se sentía mucho mejor, rebuscó entre sus maletas hasta dar con su pijama. Era un conjunto de algodón amarillo que tenía desde hacía años, se enfundó en su batín y salió de nuevo.

El pasillo estaba muy oscuro pero gracias a su varita no tuvo problemas en encontrar la escalera para volver a la planta inferior.

-¿Desea algo? -preguntó una voz ante ella. La elfina la asustó de tal manera que se llevó una mano al pecho y casi le soltó una maldición.

-Busco a Malfoy... -susurró después de recuperar el aliento.

-Sígame -propuso- el señor esta en su despacho.

La guió de nuevo por la casa hasta una puerta doble de madera oscura y llamó antes de desaparecer.

-Pase -escuchó su voz en el interior.

Hermione se maldijo por su idea, no le apetecía nada presentarse ante el de nuevo y en aquellas formas.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, la estancia era como una pequeña biblioteca moderna, había mucha luz, las paredes estaban cubiertas hasta el techo con estanterías oscuras, en el suelo había una gruesa alfombra clara y un gran escritorio. Malfoy estaba tras el. Llevaba una simple camisa y unos pantalones.

-Granger... -dijo en voz alta al mirarla. Revisaba unos papeles.

-Ah... hola... -soltó sin saber muy bien que decir.

-¿Esta todo bien?

-Si, solo quería... -tragó saliva- quería darte las gracias. Esto será algo temporal, en cuanto pueda nos marcharemos.

Malfoy la observó un segundo, el pelo rubio le caía desordenado sobre los ojos, asintió.

-¿Quieres algo más? -preguntó tratando de suavizar la voz.

-Iba a preguntarte si había alguna regla especial que debiera seguir -no era algo en lo que había pensado mucho pero todo el mundo tenía sus manías en casa.

-Hablaremos de eso mañana -soltó volviendo a sus papeles.

La mujer lo miró un poco molesta, no era tan difícil ser cordial con alguien que acaba de perder su hogar.

Volvió a su cuarto y se metió en la cama, era lo más cómodo que había probado, miró las telas que cubrían el techo deseando salir de allí, solo de pensar que tenía tres días libres la abrumaba.

Consiguió cerrar los ojos y cuando se dio cuenta Hugo saltaba en su cama entre risas.

-¿Como ha ido la primera noche? -preguntó abrazándolo para que dejara de moverse.

-Bien -exclamó el niño- tengo hambre.

Se vistieron con rapidez, tenía que llevarlo al colegio.

Bajaron al comedor donde Malfoy estaba sentado, no tenía muy buena cara.

-Buenos días... -susurraron los dos antes de sentarse.

Al segundo ante ellos apareció una variedad de platos, su hijo empezó a comer encantado, pero ella se sirvió un té y una tostada con huevos revueltos.

-Tengo una reunión planificada contigo a las doce Granger -dijo el hombre tras su taza de café.

-Perfecto -era demasiada burocracia.

Tras desayunar se levantaron y ella caminó con decisión hasta la puerta para poder aparecerse con el niño en uno de los callejones cercanos a su colegio.

En cuanto lo dejó su teléfono empezó a sonar.

-¿Si? -preguntó al descolgar.

-Hermione soy Ginny, ¿Como lo llevas? ¿Has encontrado piso ya?

-Creo que sería mejor que te lo cuente en persona -sonrió, iba a darle un patatús.

Se trasladó hasta su casa, un bonito chalé individual en la zona exterior de Londres, era un barrio de estrellas de cine, pero no los envidiaba en absoluto.

Cuando ambas se sentaron en el salón con una taza de té empezó a relatárselo todo, desde el primer día en el hospital.

-Así que ahora Hugo y yo estamos viviendo en Malfoy Manor -suspiró cansada. Su amiga se había quedado boquiabierta, pero ante su sorpresa al final soltó una carcajada.

-No quiero ni imaginarme la cara de Ron cuando se entere -exclamó presa de la risa.

-Lo cierto es que... es uno de los pros por los cuales me fui -admitió avergonzada.

-Mientras Malfoy no sea un capullo veo bien que le des un escarmiento al idiota de mi hermano -Ginny acarició distraída su vientre abultado, no debía quedarle mucho.

-A ver si al final llega la niña -murmuró Hermione antes de irse con una leve sonrisa, no habían querido saber el sexo del bebé, pero después de dos varones ya deseaban tener una pequeña.

Hermione volvió a la mansión intentando no pensarlo demasiado, lo cierto era que de día parecía mucho más inofensiva, la piedra de las paredes había sido aclarada hasta ser gris, entró más tranquila, los salones y toda la decoración había cambiado mucho, casi era como una gran mansión de reyes señoriales.

Volvió a su cuarto y se colocó unos vaqueros y un viejo suéter, empezó a colocar toda su ropa en uno de los armarios que había vacío, los otros estaban llenos de vestidos y cosas de fiesta.

En cuanto terminó fue a la habitación de Hugo y colocó su ropa, tenía pensado volver a revisar los periódicos y alquileres para buscar pero una elfina se presentó delante de su puerta.

-Señorita, el señor Malfoy la reclama -dijo con voz aguda.

Casi se le había olvidado su compromiso.

Bajó tras ella hasta el despacho del hombre y cerró la puerta. Malfoy llevaba una camisa negra que lo hacía parecer aún más pálido, tenía ojeras marcadas como si no durmiera bien.

-Siéntate -le señaló uno de los sillones frente a la mesa y a su pesar obedeció- Íbamos a discutir ciertas normas y un acuerdo.

La chica asintió, el mientras rebuscó en sus papeles hasta dar con un contrato que le tendió. No era grueso.

-¿Realmente es necesario un contrato? -preguntó ella, aunque no le disgustaba que todo quedara por escrito.

-Es un contrato muy simple -aclaró levantando la cabeza, tenía el pelo revuelto- hay ciertas normas, como no traer personas externas para algo más que no sea una visita de cortesía o no...

-¿De cortesía? -preguntó ella quedando lívida.

-Si Granger, nuestros hijos viven aquí, esta casa no es un picadero.

-¿Picadero? -soltó alarmada- ¿Quien te crees que soy?

-Ese es el problema, no te conozco -admitió con serenidad, pero lo cierto es que tenía un brillo perverso en la mirada- otra de las reglas es que todo el mundo debe estar perfectamente vestido en todo momento, por lo demás sois libres de hacer cuanto os plazca, la única sala cerrada es mi dormitorio, sois libres de explorar todos los terrenos.

Hermione tenía las mandíbulas muy apretadas, estaba segura de que la había invitado para humillarla.

-¿Puedo aportar yo mis propias normas? -preguntó desafiante. El hombre asintió ligeramente sorprendido- Bien, la primera es que tienes prohibido entrar a mi cuarto.

-Claro Granger, porque todo mi empeño en el colegio era verte las bragas -resopló irónico.

-La segunda es que no tendrás poder de decisión sobre mi o mis hijos.

-Eso es un pequeño inconveniente -aclaró, se levantó de su butaca y se apoyó en la mesa- tengo una propuesta muy beneficiosa para ambos que hacerte. Tengo pensado devolverle el esplendor a esta casa y a mi apellido, y para eso tenemos que hacer un trato.

-¿Porque querría yo ayudarte a hacer eso? -contestó enfadada. La estaba utilizando.

-Vamos a realizar lo que los biólogos llaman simbiosis- soltó despacio- una ayuda mutua. Yo te ayudo a mantener a tus hijos, todo lo que necesiten y tu me ayudas a mi...

Lo dejó caer como tal insinuación que a la chica se le secó la garganta.

-¿Que tipo de ayuda? -entrecerró los ojos, aquello no le gustaba nada, pero lo cierto es que estaba intrigada.

-La temporada en la clase alta de la sociedad mágica empieza ahora, he invertido una gran cantidad de mi fortuna en renovar la casa, voy a utilizarla para dar varias fiestas y banquetes, para volver a congeniar con esa panda de snobs. Tu lo único que tendrías que hacer sería aparecer, pasarlo bien y sobretodo aclamar las alabanzas de tu humilde amigo y patrón que deja que os quedéis aquí a cambio de nada.

-¿Quieres que mienta a todo el mundo diciéndole que eres un ser generoso y bondadoso por naturaleza? -soltó una pequeña risita- Eso no va a colar ni en un millón de años.

Lo cierto era que Hermione no ponía mucho empeño en negar que le parecía buena idea, los acogería y de paso limpiarían su nombre, no era un mal plan, el problema es que tenía fugas por todas partes.

Una de las cosas buenas de llegar a la treintena después de haber pasado por una guerra contra un poder oscuro era que uno empezaba a saber planear y pensar en ciertos problemas que puedan ir surgiendo, eso era algo que Malfoy no preveía, su cooperación.

-¿Alguna otra idea, Granger? -preguntó el molesto.

-Si, pero no va a gustarte tanto como tu plan de guardería- asintió- no se lo tragarían.

La verdad es que ya había pensado que transformar su apellido en algo menos malo iba a costar mucho, pero se había ganado a muchos enemigos en la prensa, no había llegado a pensar que podría ser imposible. Empezaba a pensar en ello, se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y dio con la misma solución que ella.

-Habla -la retó.

-La única forma que se me ocurre es que fingiéramos ser pareja- suspiró sin creer lo que estaba diciendo, pero Draco asintió, habían llegado a la misma conclusión- pero lo siento, no estoy por la labor. Recogeré mis cosas.

Hermione se levantó de la silla para terror de Malfoy y caminó hasta la puerta.

-¿No crees que un poco de venganza puede ser buena? -preguntó de pronto, estaba agarrándose a su ultimo clavo ardiendo, la mujer se detuvo y se giró para mirarlo intrigada, había llamado su atención- Weasley, ¿Puedes imaginar su cara cuando lea el Profeta y salgamos en primera plana?

La realidad era que no quería hacer daño a nadie, pero imaginar su enfado le provocaba una sensación de satisfacción, si el podía rehacer su vida tan rápido ella podía fingir que tenía a alguien.

Se quedó unos minutos en silencio, sopesando las posibilidades y ciertamente salía ganando.

Volvió a su sitio en el sillón y asintió despacio.

-En ese caso habría que poner más reglas -el contrato delante de ella se iluminó levemente, estaba abierto a la ampliación- quiero poner la regla de que solo tendremos familiaridad de pareja cuando haya gente presente, no hay ninguna excusa que justifique que te me acerques si no es para parte de este descabellado plan.

-Ya quisieras... -murmuró el con una sonrisa pícara, había conseguido engatusarla- mi regla será por supuesto que deberás dejar que te proporcione ropa nueva y que te arregle.

-No estoy rota pero de acuerdo -declaró con ímpetu, a cada frase que decían las letras doradas aparecían y el pergamino se iba alargando.

-Creo que deberíamos ocultarles el plan a los niños -la mujer no pudo discutir a eso, decirles la verdad sería demasiado para ellos, asintió sombría. Lo ultimo que quería era mentirles- Si todo esta de acuerdo entonces firmaré.

Cogió su pluma y estampó su firma en la parte de abajo, después se la tendió a ella.

-Estoy haciendo un pacto con el diablo -susurró firmando el papel.

-Creo que deberíamos prepararnos para las masas -sonrió complacido, enrolló el contrato y lo hizo desaparecer- voy a llevarte a comprar ropa.

-¿Ahora? -soltó ella con pánico.

-En cuanto mi elfina te arregle ese pelo de arbusto -se quejó chasqueando los dedos. No le dio tiempo a quejarse, la elfina apareció y se la llevó a la carrera a su cuarto de baño.

Le lavó el cabello varias veces con poción alisadora y se lo recogió en una coleta moderna, después la maquilló para que diera la impresión de que no iba maquillada pero que su piel era perfecta.

La dejó llevar sus vaqueros y una camiseta, se la quitaría después.

Al bajar se encontró con Draco, totalmente vestido de traje con una camisa negra.

-Ah no, eso si que no -exclamó ella- a mi no me pintas como una puerta para que tu parezcas un dementor, quítate la chaqueta.

-No voy a dejar de tener estilo solo porque tu...

-¡No tiene nada que ver con el estilo! -exclamó- Pareces un señor de cincuenta años en el cuerpo de un chaval de quince.

Lo cierto era que se había fijado en que Malfoy tenía el cuerpo de alguien que se cuida, sus músculos sobresalían bajo los pliegues de la camisa, había que aprovecharlo.

Hizo que se sacara la camisa por fuera de los pantalones y se despeinó el pelo, parecía que hubiera salido tarde de la oficina, pero daba un estilo moderno.

Se paró un segundo mientras se ponía la chaqueta, no le apetecía nada salir por ahí con Malfoy, no le apetecía nada que la vieran con el, y encima tenía que aparentar estar a gusto con el.

-Para mi no creas que es un placer -rezongó el hombre a su lado leyéndole la mente por su expresión- acabemos cuanto antes.

Sin poder llegar a creerlo se aparecieron en el Londres muggle, así darían la impresión de no querer ser vistos. Entraron deprisa a los almacenes Harrods y subieron con tranquilidad a la planta de ropa de mujer.

-Relájate -susurró Malfoy a su lado cogiéndola con delicadeza del brazo- parece que fueras a una cita con Filch.

-Casi... -murmuró ella intentando relajar su postura.

En cuanto le vieron aparecer tres dependientas con uniformes igualmente oscuros se acercaron a el a la carrera.

-¡Señor Malfoy! -exclamó una rubia- ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verle!

-Hoy vengo a renovar el armario de mi novia, Gretta -sonrió cogiéndole posesivamente de la mano, Hermione a su vez trató de sonreír, pero la sangre le subió a las mejillas. Malfoy tenía las manos grandes y suaves aunque tremendamente frías- necesitaré de todo, ropa de calle, lencería, algunos vestidos.

Ver a la mujer casi atragantarse con la palabra "lencería" la hizo sonreír con más naturalidad, era obvio que estaban enamoradas de el.

Los guiaron hasta un probador privado y tras tomar sus medidas y observar su ropa casi con asco se marcharon a escoger su ropa nueva.

-Así que te dejas vestir por otra gente -sonrió con picardía- ahora lo entiendo todo...

-¿De verdad vas a criticar mi forma de vestir Grang...Hermione? -justo acababa de entrar una de las mujeres con una pila de ropa en los brazos, su nombre sonaba extrañamente forzado y articulado. Hizo una mueca cuando la metieron en el probador. Salía cada cinco minutos con un conjunto diferente, había de todo, modelos más formales, vestidos de cóctel que la escandalizaban, al final la dejaron quedarse con uno puesto para la tarde que consistía en unos vaqueros muy ajustados negros, una camiseta del mismo color junto a unas sandalias blancas y una americana femenina blanca, sencillo y elegante, coronaron el look con unas gafas de sol y varias piezas de bisutería sencilla.

En cuanto salieron de los grandes almacenes con varias bolsas de propaganda, lo demás lo enviarían directamente a la casa, les esperaban muchos fotógrafos, en cuanto pusieron un pie en la calle Malfoy le colocó un brazo rodeándole la espalda, Hermione se quedó tiesa como un palo.

-Relájate... -repitió acercando su boca a la oreja de la chica, eso no hizo más que soltara una risita nerviosa e intentara relajarse- ¿Quieres ir a comer por ahí? -soltó sin separarse- Sería buena publicidad.

La chica asintió, no quería seguir allí en medio de la calle, estarían mejor sentada en algún sitio resguardado.

Siguió pegado a ella por toda la calle mientras la gente les hacía fotos, algunos periodistas trataron de entrevistarlos, Malfoy tenía razón aquello iba a ser muy gordo.

Entraron en un pequeño restaurante a pie de calle llamado Marianne Restaurant, era elegante pero no excesivo, perfecto para comer.

Se sentaron convenientemente cerca de la ventana, sabían que los seguían espiando a través de los cristales.

Malfoy pidió una botella de vino blanco y la comida por los dos.

-Deberíamos concretar lo que vamos a decirle a la gente -susurró ella nerviosa, acercándose a el por encima de la mesa, para su sorpresa el hizo lo mismo, quedando muy cerca.

Antes de que pudiera retirarse la agarró de las manos con cuidado.

Durante una milésima de segundo se fijó en sus ojos, eran de un azul tan pálido que se confundían con el hielo gris, tenía la piel muy clara excepto la poca sombra de la barba.

-¿Que crees que deberíamos decir? -preguntó con voz melosa. Entonces lo recordó todo, el pacto, el contrato, nada de aquello era real, todo era un montaje. Por supuesto que él no sentía nada por ella.

-Ah... no se -respondió alejándose un poco, quedando solamente unidos por las manos- ¿Como decidiste ayudarme?

-Nos encontramos en el hospital, eso no es mentira -apostilló sin darle importancia- me disculpé por todo lo que te hice en el colegio...

-Y vi tu alma pura -rió ella levantando una ceja cínica.

-Pónmelo un poco más fácil Granger -susurró apretando muy poco sus manos, lo suficiente para que sintiera que era una pseudoamenaza. La muchacha tragó saliva al segundo que llegaba la camarera con sus platos.

-De acuerdo, te perdoné -dijo ella tratando de cambiar su mal humor- ¿Entonces?

-Nos unieron nuestros hijos -aclaró el bebiendo de su copa- empezamos a vernos mucho y lo demás es historia. Te ofrecí venir a vivir conmigo y tu aceptaste.

La charada sonaba bastante mal a sus oídos, pero para los demás que no la conocieran demasiado sonaría atractivamente creíble y daría los frutos que el esperaba.

-Espera un segundo -dijo aclarándose la garganta con el vino- no nos conocemos.

-Creía que esa fase había quedado atrás -replicó con dulzura.

-No seas tonto, me refiero a que si nos preguntan nuestras aficiones, nuestros gustos no sabríamos contestar.

Como siempre la cabeza de Gryffindor asomó para darles en que pensar. Malfoy asintió y siguió comiendo.

-Deberíamos conocernos entonces -dijo el, su mirada era fría.

-¿C-como? -los nervios estaban empezando a fallarle.

-Yo te hago una pregunta, tu me haces una... -la miraba con la dulzura con la que se mira a un perro retrasado.

Tras unos bocados de su comida todavía no habían dicho nada más.

-Háblame de tu familia... -soltó sin mirarla.

Hermione tardó varios minutos y varios sorbos de su copa para calmar los nervios, iba a hablarle a Draco Malfoy de su familia y de su vida en general, ni Trelawney lo hubiera adivinado.

-Veamos, mi padre falleció hace unos años, era hijo único, mi madre vive y tiene dos hermanas, dos de ellas están casadas y tienen...

-No, no necesito saber detalles vagos -la cortó levantando una mano- dime como se llaman y a que se dedican.

-De acuerdo -resopló empezando a cansarse de aquel juego- Mi madre se llama Jane, es dentista, su hermana Janice no trabaja, esta casada con mi tío Jack y tienen dos hijos varones, hace años que no los veo. La hermana pequeña de mi madre es Violet y trabaja como secretaria de una gran empresa en Beijin, no tiene hijos.

-Bueno al menos no es tanta familia como para no acordarme -suspiró aburrido- por mi parte solo estamos Scorpius y yo. ¿Quieres preguntar algo?

-Mmm... -se llevó una mano a los labios, había cientos de cosas que le preguntaría en confidencialidad a Draco Malfoy, aún así tiró por algo inofensivo- ¿Hobbys?

-Lo cierto es que juego al Quidditch con mi hijo los pocos momentos que tengo a la semana -aquello sorprendió a Hermione, no esperaba que fuera del tipo de padre que juega con sus hijos- ¿Tu?

-Aparte de lo obvio -libros- Rose y yo organizamos excursiones a la playa en verano, a la montaña en invierno, nos gusta salir.

Terminó su segunda copa, notaba la cabeza más tranquila y su cuerpo más liviano, estaba empezando a entusiasmarle el juego. Entonces llegó el postre.

-No eres tan malo como quieres dar a aparentar -se llevó una mano a la boca, no quería haber dicho aquello, su cerebro se había abierto como una flor y había vomitado las palabras.

De pronto la mano de Malfoy se deslizó sobre el mantel blanco como una serpiente y entrelazó sus dedos a los suyos.

-Estas confundiendo la maldad con la astucia y créeme Granger la segunda es mucho más peligrosa -siseó. Le recorrió un relámpago por la espina dorsal, estaba empezando a encontrarlo muy interesante. Como ese tipo de libros que son enrevesados y misteriosos hasta el final.

Hermione se colocó las gafas de sol antes de salir y el como un caballero le puso la chaqueta sobre los hombros, cada vez que lo tenía cerca sentía como un espasmo que la ponía totalmente alerta involuntariamente.

-Vamos a tener que hacer algo con esta rigidez -susurró a su oído. Tuvo que bajar la cabeza para que no se percibiera su rubor, era todo una pantomima pero se estaba viendo arrastrada por ella.

-Tengo pensado que hablemos más esta noche -determinó cogiéndola de la mano- aún hay muchas cosas que pulir.

Hermione asintió presa del vino y de sus hormonas.

 **¿Que os parece este Malfoy? Yo personalmente lo encuentro muy oscuro y atrayente. Espero que os este gustando tanto como a mi escribirlo. ¡Feliz Halloween!**


	5. Capitulo 5: Confrontación

**Tengo que decir que me siento bastante satisfecha conmigo misma de la forma en que estoy desarrollando a Malfoy, para mi es uno de los personajes más complicados, con más trasfondo y para mi más complicado a la hora de sacar sus ideas y frases, pero me gusta mucho como esta tornando.**

 **Os aviso desde ya que según mis cálculos este será un longfic, tengo varias cosas pensadas que requieren bastantes capitulos así que os animo a que os arméis de paciencia porque llevo ahora mismo dos longfics en marcha y me cuesta escribir capítulos largos.**

 **Back to Green**

 _ **(De vuelta al verde)**_

Capitulo 5: Confrontación

Se movieron en taxi al colegio de Hugo y se detuvieron en la puerta, había muchas madres que la conocían, miraron a Draco de arriba a abajo, en cuanto sonó la alarma que indicaba el final de las clases se separaron ligeramente.

Hugo salió a la carrera con la mochila marrón en la mano, saltó para abrazarse a su madre, la chica se tambaleó, al segundo Draco la sujetaba por los hombros, ella murmuró una disculpa.

-¿Que has hecho hoy Hugo? -preguntó el rubio con una ligera sonrisa al encontrar sus ojos. El niño se dejó caer al suelo, sabía que a veces era muy impetuoso, su madre se lo recordaba.

-Hemos tenido un examen de matemáticas, ha ido bien -murmuró sonriendo, buscaba su aprobación.

-Eso esta muy bien -soltó el hombre poniéndole una mano en el pelo rojizo, se lo revolvió.

Hacía mucho que no veía a su hijo tan grande, estaba entrando a la adolescencia.

Los tres se transportaron de nuevo a casa, al cerrar la puerta Hermione suspiró tranquila.

-Tengo que enviar unas lechuzas... -se disculpó subiendo la escalera, había sido un día demasiado extraño.

-Ven a mi despacho cuando Hugo se haya dormido -demandó Malfoy con su voz autoritaria, sin mirarla ni una sola vez pasó a su lado en dirección a su cuarto.

Hermione entró al suyo, estaba siendo sumisa y cobarde pero no veía que fuera a cambiar mucho la situación si se retorcía. Sentada en su escritorio trató de calmar su mal genio, tuvo que enviar más de una docena de lechuzas, parecía que su departamento estaba en huelga sin ella.

Organizó para que su hijo hiciera sus ejercicios, no es un niño tonto pero le costaba organizarse.

Después de eso bajaron al comedor a cenar, Malfoy no estaba allí y sus elfos domésticos lo sirvieron todo perfectamente, al final no le esperaron más y cenaron sin el.

Hugo se puso a ver la pequeña televisión que habían instalado en su cuarto mientras ella se aseaba, se miró el cabello ondulado al envolverlo con una toalla, la poción alisadora debía ser de calidad si le duraba después de los lavados, incluso su piel parecía mucho más bonita y luminosa después de que la arreglaran en la mañana.

Se envolvió el cuerpo en la toalla y distraídamente abrió su armario. No había nada suyo. Literalmente.

Rebuscó por todos los cajones, había mucha ropa, toda nueva y muy elegante. Buscó su pijama amarillo por todos lados sin éxito.

Vio las bolsas de ropa encima del tocador y ató cabos.

Fue corriendo, la toalla de la cabeza se le fue soltando hasta quedar colgando de su hombro, se detuvo delante de su puerta y llamó con varios golpes fuertes.

Estaba echa un basilisco. Malfoy abrió la puerta, llevaba todavía su camisa y los pantalones, parecía molesto.

-¡Tu! -exclamó ella muy enfadada- ¿Donde has metido mi ropa?

-Quedamos en que en propósito del plan te compraría ropa nueva Granger, hemos ido esta mañana- aclaró como si estuviera hablando con un niño.

-¡No te hagas el listo conmigo! -soltó mientras su pelo mojado se desperdigaba por su espalda- No tenías que tirar la que me quedaba.

-Te he regalado ropa nueva y muy cara -reclamó empezando a perder la paciencia- creo que debería estar un poco...

-¿Agradecida? -le cortó levantando un dedo hacia su pecho- No soy tu muñequita Malfoy, no puedes jugar conmigo.

Hermione se giró para volver a su cuarto, sacudió la toalla de su hombro como un látigo.

-Bonitas piernas -la puerta se cerró tras el con un portazo.

La mujer cerró la puerta de su habitación con más fuerza de la normal, se sentó como una exhalación en su cama y se cruzó de brazos. No podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella, no iba a aceptar sus jueguecitos.

Se paseó por la habitación durante un rato, la alfombra que cubría el suelo era suave y mullida, al rato suspiró derrotada. Ya no se podía hacer nada.

Abrió con un deje asqueado el armario pegado a la puerta del baño, había mucha lencería, más de la que una persona sana se pondría en su vida, los colores llamativos casi la cegaron.

-La madre que lo... -murmuró para si, rebuscó moviendo las perchas con furia. Lo más largo era un mono* de pantalón corto y tirantes, era color champán muy claro y la hacía parecer más morena. Resopló, pero no tenía otra cosa, su tacto era extremadamente suave y al ponérselo parecía que no llevaba nada encima. Se marcaban todas sus curvas en la tela satinada, le dio un escalofrío, aquello era lo más sexy que había rozado su piel.

Se metió corriendo a la cama y se hizo un ovillo, necesitaba que la situación cambiara cuanto antes. Ni en sueños iba a obedecer la orden de bajar a verle aquella noche.

-Maldito Malfoy... -susurró antes de dormirse.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco Malfoy se apoyó en su escritorio, entrecerró los ojos y sopesó los pros y los contras de tomarse una copa.

Había sido un rotundo éxito, la mitad de Londres les había visto cogidos de la mano y bastante cercanos, la otra mitad se enteraría con el Profeta de la mañana.

Eso merecía una celebración.

Vertió un poco de líquido rojizo en un vaso chato y se sentó en su sillón. Fuera la noche era despejada y fría. Con un movimiento de varita encendió la chimenea oscura. Había tomado la costumbre de beber un poco por la noche, le era difícil conciliar el sueño sin la calidez del alcohol.

Jamás en todos sus años hubiera imaginado que Granger pudiera ser minimamente atractiva cuando se la arreglaba un poco.

Era cierto que su elfina hacía un gran trabajo con las mujeres pero al verla salir sin aquella mata de pelo enredado en su cabeza había sido un alivio, casi había pensado que sus facciones eran agradables.

Cuando la vio salir del vestidor de los grandes almacenes con ropa elegante y accesorios pensó que no se había equivocado, la mujer había recuperado gracilmente la figura tras la maternidad, algo que no le resultaba tan normal a muchas madres.

Por supuesto su plan requería maquillar aquel cardo para que pareciera una bella rosa por fuera.

Todavía podía notar en su mano la tensión de su espalda arquearse cuando había posado su brazo. Había sido una reacción de delicioso miedo.

Bebió un trago de su copa con deleite.

Ante el había una mesa llena de envoltorios de pergaminos y manchas de tinta. Hacía días que estaba recibiendo las confirmaciones a la fiesta que se daría ese sábado. Estaba todo preparado, vendrían casi todas las familias de la clase alta mágica y tras la noticia del día siguiente vendrían las demás.

Le sobrevino una sonrisa al recordar el escándalo que había armado al enterarse que había tirado toda su ropa. Su elfina había preguntado si deseaba dejar algo intacto a lo que él avivó el fuego de la chimenea.

Al ver a Granger allí con tan solo una toalla y el pelo indómito mojado a su espalda había podido observar bien sus movimientos, jamás había visto una mujer tan indefensa, tan poco glamurosa, su forma de moverse era muy poco sutil y femenina. Habría que cambiar eso.

Estaba empezando a pensar que aparte de volver a su centro tampoco estaría mal provocar algunos celos. Siempre le había gustado sentirse deseado, y si esa persona deseaba algo que el tenía era aún mejor. Superioridad total.

Vació el contenido del vaso en su boca con una sonrisa enigmática.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Aún tenía la semana completa fuera del trabajo que había pedido para mudarse, como realmente solo le habían echo falta dos días al tercero se levantó dispuesta para volver a su despacho. En cuanto se duchó la elfina Peggy apareció delante de ella casi obligándola a sentarse frente al tocador.

-No es necesario que me atiendas -dijo mientras le mojaba el pelo en poción alisadora.

-El señor Malfoy ordenó que usted esté siempre perfecta para salir, señorita -aclaró la elfina con respeto.

-No tienes porque obedecerlo en todo, no eres su esclava -soltó con nerviosismo. Sabía lo delicadas que podían ser esas palabras con alguien con quien solo había conocido la esclavitud.

-El señor Malfoy nos paga señorita -aclaró con infinita paciencia mientras la peinaba- no somos esclavos, hace años que decretó que nadie lo llamaría "amo" y tenemos tres días libres al mes, el señor Malfoy es extremadamente generoso.

La mandíbula de Hermione casi se desencajó de su sitio, no podía creer que aquel hombre prepotente y egoísta estuviera acatando el proyecto de ley que ella misma había redactado hacía años y que aún no habían aprobado.

La criatura la obligó a moverse del sitio para poder maquillarla, pero la chica estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni la notó trabajar. Después de eso abrió su armario, eso si iba a ser un problema, toda su ropa había desaparecido. Seguía llenándose de ira al recordarlo.

Abrió todos los armarios hasta encontrar uno donde la ropa era elegante pero seria y escogió un vestido negro con cuello de barco y hasta la rodilla.

Al cerrar la cremallera entendió la expresión de que algo quedara como un guante, se adhería perfectamente a su figura, rebuscó hasta encontrar unos zapatos de tacón no muy alto y de punta redonda, terminó el conjunto con un abrigo color beige de tela pesada y un bolso de piel.

La elfina se empeñó en que usara algún tipo de joyería pero se negó, ya se veía muy diferente en el espejo como para añadir más cosas.

-Señorita Granger, he acompañado a su hijo a la escuela, si lo desea podría hacerlo todas las mañanas así usted no llegaría tarde -aclamó Peggy con autosuficiencia.

-Ya veremos -exclamó sorprendida al bajar la escalera. Tenía pensado desayunar en la oficina para adelantar trabajo así que pasó de largo hacia la puerta de la entrada, por lo que no vio un par de ojos helados complacidos al verla utilizar la ropa que le había proporcionado.

Sophie se quedó muy sorprendida al verla aparecer pero lo cierto era que estaba aliviada, en los pocos días que había dejado la oficina su despacho se había llenado con pilas y pilas de papeleo.

La mujer se quitó el abrigo y empezó a leer por encima uno de los informes mientras se preparaba una taza de té.

-Señorita Granger -la llamó su secretaria desde la puerta abierta- tengo que informarle de que su ex marido pasó ayer varias veces, parecía alterado.

Fue entonces cuando le tendió el profeta con una sonrisa enigmática y se marchó.

Hermione se sentó en su butaca intrigada, en la primera plana salía el ministro de exteriores Muggle por cierto altercado con un mago muy bebido en Groenlandia, siguió bajando hasta dar con la columna de sociedad.

La sangre se le heló en las venas, allí estaba ella, o una mujer muy parecida a ella, no se había parado a ver lo que la elfina de Malfoy hacía con ella pero surtía efecto, estaba preciosa, no tenía ojeras ni un pelo fuera de su sitio, en la fotografía se la veía apoyarse sobre la mesa de la comida con las manos bajo las de Draco, ambos parecían compartir una conversación privada muy interesante.

Ron iba a estar tremendamente enfadado y la verdad era que no le importaba en absoluto.

Escribió una nota para Rose, lo que no quería era que pensara que la estaba excluyendo, así que le relató como habían acabado viviendo con el padre de su amigo Scorpius y de como la estaba ayudando a solucionar ciertas cosas, para finalizar le pidió disculpas por no haberla puesto al tanto antes.

Envió la lechuza con prisa al momento que escuchaba alboroto tras su puerta. Sophie parecía acobardada.

-Señor Weasley ya le he dicho que no puede... -la puerta de madera se abrió con estrépito.

Ronald estaba colorado, más que de costumbre, llevaba la túnica de auror manchada y parecía que estaba engordando desde la ultima vez que lo había visto.

-¿Donde estabas? -soltó sin moderación. Su secretaria la miraba con ojillos llorosos.

Hermione caminó varios pasos hacia la puerta y tras un ademán tranquilizador cerró con cuidado.

Conforme se giró sus ojos destilaban furia contenida.

-¿Que crees que haces viniendo a montar un escándalo a mi despacho? -le increpó levantando un dedo.

Durante un segundo el hombre pareció achantarse pero entonces la miró de arriba a abajo, estaba muy bonita con su pelo arreglado y con ropa nueva. No parecía ella.

-Así que es cierto... -susurró, su cara se volvió aún más roja- ¡Estas viviendo con Malfoy! -La mujer entrecerró los ojos, se apoyó en su mesa y asintió cruzándose de brazos- ¡No lo niegas!

-Teniendo en cuenta que ambos somos adultos, aunque tu te alejes mucho de parecerlo -suspiró- tengo todo el derecho de hacer con mi vida lo que me plazca.

-¡Es Malfoy! -exclamó levantando los brazos.

-Es una persona que me ofreció su casa para evitar que mis hijos o yo quedáramos en la calle -soltó ella de pronto, avanzó varios pasos hasta el y le clavó un dedo en el pecho- ¿Tengo que recordarte gracias a quien tuve que dejar mi casa?

-¡Podías haber ido con tu madre o...!

-O debajo de un puente -siseó enfadada- ¿Verdad Ronald? Al menos Malfoy ha tenido la humanidad de ayudarme -en su mente se formó una idea perversa y no pudo dejar escapar la oportunidad- de hecho antes de esto llevábamos viéndonos varios meses. Es el curso natural de los acontecimientos lo que me a hecho ir a vivir con el.

Odiaba mentir, los colores subieron a sus mejillas con rapidez y bajo la cabeza azorada.

-¡Te has vuelto completamente loca Hermione! -gritó- ¡Es un mortífago!

-Ya no estamos en el colegio Ron, ya no es todo blanco o negro.

-Ese indeseable te insultó más veces de las que puedo contar.

-¡Ya esta bien! -se sentía cansada de todas aquellas voces- Es solamente asunto mío lo que haga con mi vida personal.

Ron no daba crédito a lo que había oído, estaba afirmando que mantenía una relación con Draco Malfoy y que vivía en su casa.

Dando un portazo tras el se marchó por el pasillo gritando palabras como "loca" o "manicomio" hasta que llegó al ascensor.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, suspiró agotada mientras que volvía a su escritorio, le temblaban las rodillas, no quería que aquella situación se tornara así, un nudo se instaló en su estómago y le impidió desayunar.

Pasó todo el día sin salir de la oficina, por suerte el trabajo era tal que se mantuvo sin poder pensar en todo el día, cuando estaba recogiendo sus cosas notó unos nudillos llamar a la puerta. Rezó porque no fuera Ron de nuevo, le dolía la cabeza.

-Adelante -murmuró mientras recogía sus pertenencias en su bolso.

-Hey... -una voz muy familiar y tranquilizadora la llamó por su nombre- supuse que aún no te habrías marchado.

Harry la observaba tras sus gafas redondas con una tímida sonrisa, llevaba el pelo corto y bien peinado, también unos simple pantalones caquis y un suéter, se marchaba a casa. También se había quedado mirándola de arriba a abajo tratando de contener su sorpresa.

Hermione se colocó el abrigo por encima a ver si podía ocultar la distracción.

-Imagino que querías hablar conmigo de todo lo que te ha contado Ron -dijo con calma. El hombre se movió incómodo.

-El esta preocupado Hermione -asintió- no es que no puedas rehacer tu vida, pero... Malfoy...

-Sé que es extraño y que os preocupa -no podía enfadarse con el- pero a estas alturas creo que deberíais confiar un poquito en mi criterio.

Caminaron juntos hasta el ascensor, la planta estaba silenciosa y la mayoría de las oficinas cerradas hacía horas.

-No es que no confíe en ti -aclaró con voz baja- no me fío de el.

La mujer suspiró, lo entendía demasiado bien, ella misma desconfiaba, pero eso no era lo que habían acordado.

Andaron juntos por la gran bóveda de la entrada del ministerio sin sacar ningún tema nuevo, no sabía como romper el hielo, estaba muy nerviosa por afrontar aquella farsa delante de su mejor amigo.

Entonces notó como Harry se detenía varios pasos por detrás de ella, al levantar la cabeza de sus ensoñaciones le vio.

Llevaba una camisa de hilo clara y unos pantalones suaves, el corte era impecable, su pelo rubio le caía distraídamente sobre los ojos que tenían unas profundas ojeras. Llevaba un maletín negro en la mano.

Se aproximó sorprendida hasta quedar a su misma altura y el sonrió con una calidez que no llegó a sus ojos.

-¿Que haces aquí? -preguntó sin pensar en su tono.

-Yo también me alegro de verte -ensanchó su sonrisa- Peggy me dijo que iba a recoger a Hugo de ese deporte que practica los jueves y pensé en recogerte del trabajo -sabía que Harry podía oírlos- ¿Ha sido una vuelta dura?

-Ah... si, el fútbol -asintió recordándolo, le había dado instrucciones precisas a la elfina para llevar y traer al niño- mejor te cuento luego la escena de Ron.

Los ojos de Draco se iluminaron levemente, se acercó a ella y levantó la mano para ponerle un mechón tras la oreja. Aquello hizo que explotara la bomba. Harry caminó hacia ellos con rapidez.

-Malfoy -murmuró entre dientes- espero que la estés tratando bien.

-Potter -escupió el segundo- no te quepa la menor duda.

Colocó una mano tras su espalda pero ella ni se inmutó, podía mascar la tensión entre ambos.

-Nos vemos mañana Harry -sonrió con cordialidad- ¿Vamos?

El rubio asintió, bajó la cabeza con un leve movimiento de despedida y ambos se colocaron en la zona especial de aparición.

El niño que vivió se quedó unos segundos observando el lugar entre las chimeneas que había quedado vacío al desaparecer ellos. Hermione no parecía incómoda o presa de algún encantamiento, pero todo a su alrededor era extraño, forzado y antinatural.

No tenía muy claro que era lo que estaba pasando pero lejos de aliviarlo avivó sus sospechas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Por supuesto que en cuanto le habían dicho que habían visto a la comadreja en su despacho había salido corriendo, daría la imagen de novio consolador ante una agresión verbal por parte de su ex pareja, muy comprensivo. Lo cierto era que no se fiaba de ella, quedaba patente que Hermione Granger no sabía mentir.

Se apresuró a aparecerse en el ministerio, aún quedaba gente andando para irse a casa, todos sabían quien era y todos se apartaron de el cuando apareció.

Sopesó subir al despacho de Granger, pero imaginó que sería excesivo.

Se quedó allí parado, apoyado contra la pared hasta que media hora después la vio llegar.

Dió gracias a Merlin por haber tenido la idea de ir, ella estaba con San Potter, en cuanto lo vio se quedó parado.

No podía evitar que la sonrisa se le hiciera más grande en cuanto vio su familiaridad con su amiga.

Era como ganarle en un partido.

Por suerte Granger estuvo muy cortés por lo que supuso que también había seguido con la farsa, aunque había algo en los ojos del cara rajada que no le gustaba ni un pelo. Sospecha.

Se aparecieron con rapidez en el camino pedregoso de la gran casa que ya daba más bien poco miedo.

-Tienes que llevar más cuidado -susurró a su lado- Potter sospecha.

-Hasta Luna sospecharía -se estiró la mujer, tenía el cuello y la espalda engarrotada.

-Granger esto no es un juego -replicó el hombre deteniéndose de pronto- esfuérzate más. Esta noche ven a mi despacho, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

-¿Es estrictamente necesario? -inquirió cansada- No me apetece nada saber tus trapos sucios.

-El sentimiento es mutuo -masculló entre dientes al abrir la puerta.

 ***No se si en otros países de habla hispana aparte de España se sabe a lo que aquí se llama mono, es un jumpsuit en inglés, ese tipo de cosa que se ponen los niños que tiene tirantes y suele ser vaquero de una sola pieza con pantalón, he visto que hay ese tipo de ropa en pijama y me pareció bonito incluirlo.**

 **Bueno aclarado eso siento que este capitulo fuera tan cortito, el siguiente es más largo y no quería cortarlo. Me encanta escribir discursiones con Ron, siempre me ha parecido un chico muy voluble y con el que me reiría mucho discutiendo. Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejáis rewiew, lo aprecio muchísimo y me encanta leer vuestras opiniones. Un abrazo.**


	6. Capitulo 6: La fiesta

**Hola guapas y guapos, ¿Que tal la semana? Este va a ser un capitulo controvertido con un pelín de mm ¿erotismo? No puedo llamarlo Lemon así que seguid leyendo para descubrirlo.**

 **Back to Green**

 _ **(De vuelta al verde)**_

Capitulo 6: La fiesta

Conforme estaba subiendo los escalones escuchó la risa de su hijo y el cansancio se esfumó, entró corriendo a su habitación y descubrió que jugaba con Peggy, la elfina de Malfoy, estaban lanzándose una gran pelota llena de aire por la habitación.

-¿Has echo tus deberes? -preguntó dándole un suave beso en la sien. El niño estaba creciendo.

-Peggy me ha ayudado a corregirlos -respondió con una gran sonrisa, la elfina parecía complacida.

-Muchas gracias -sonrió mientras se quitaba los zapatos- ¿Has cenado?

-Estaba esperándote.

Lo agarró por los hombros y lo empujó hacia la puerta entre risas.

Bajaron al salón, Peggy ya estaba allí con todo dispuesto, dos cubiertos.

No se molestaron en esperar más y empezaron a comer, relatándose cada cosa de su día.

-Thomas me ha pedido que vaya a pasar el fin de semana a su casa, ¿puedo? Es su cumpleaños-preguntó el niño con la boca llena de puré de patatas, habito heredado de su padre.

-Hablaré con su madre, si no le molesta no hay problema.

El pequeño empezó entonces a contarle el gol que había metido esa tarde y de como sus compañeros lo habían animado.

Cuando terminaron el postre el pobre casi se dormía encima del plato, los días que le tocaba fútbol por la tarde siempre volvía muy cansado.

Hermione lo guió hasta el piso de arriba y tras ponerle el pijama el niño se dejó meter en la cama, después ella se cambió por un camisón de tela suave, tirantes que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla, encima de eso se colocó el batín de seda.

El suelo de madera lejos de estar frio se notaba muy cálido al tacto así que ni se molestó en ponerse las zapatillas. Se peinó de forma distraída antes de volver a bajar.

No tenía ganas de sentarse a vomitar sentimientos y emociones con el, llamó con los nudillos a la puerta, quizás en otra ocasión se habría muerto de vergüenza al presentarse de aquella guisa ante un hombre, pero ya que estaba en su casa no iba a tener pudor.

La chimenea estaba encendida y le daba a la estancia un aspecto tililante y cálido.

-¿No dejas nunca de trabajar? -preguntó al verlo revisar unos papeles. Parecía extremadamente cansado, pero no sería ella quien se preocupara por su salud.

-Siéntate Granger -ordenó sin mirarla.

La mujer obedeció a regañadientes y con un resoplido se sentó en la butaca de piel, era cómoda, encogió las piernas y subió los pies también.

Malfoy sacó entonces un fajo de pergamino y una pluma.

-¿Que tienes pensado hacer en un futuro? -Ella se quedó un segundo sorprendida sin saber que responder- Vamos Granger no tenemos toda la noche.

-Ya, yo pensaba encontrar un buen alquiler y...

-No lo que vas a hacer, sino lo que queremos que la prensa crea -la cortó sin paciencia- ¿Cuales son tus planes de futuro?

-¡No lo se! -exclamó angustiada- ¿Cuales son los tuyos?

-Bueno, es muy pronto para hablar de futuro, pero veremos como se desarrolla de ahora en adelante y quizás en un futuro me declare.

Lo tenía todo ensayado, parecía totalmente sincero, tanto que la escandalizó.

-¿¡Que!?

-Y todos decían que eras la más inteligente de Hogwarts... -musitó llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz- Granger tienes que ensayar lo que le dirás a la gente que te pregunte ese tipo de cosas.

Aquello la superaba, estaba tremendamente nerviosa, no era buena actriz.

Malfoy entonces se levantó tras un suspiro, ella pensó que se había rendido pero lo que hizo fue sacar un par de vasos del minibar y una botella con un contenido dorado.

Vertió el liquido en los dos vasos.

-¿Es una poción? -preguntó recelosa.

-Es whisky de canela. Te relajará.

Le tendió un vaso y ella olisqueó su contenido, olía a alcohol pero con un dulzor a canela bastante agradable.

-No quiero relajarme -susurró como una niña a la que mandan a dormir demasiado temprano.

-Este sábado habrá una gran fiesta en esta casa -resumió el- habrá periodistas en la puerta, familias nobles y los magos más importantes del mundo, ¿Quieres echar por tierra todo lo que hemos conseguido soltando alguna estupidez?

-¿Este sábado? -preguntó alterada- ¿Tan pronto?

Bebió un buen trago de su vaso y tosió varias veces al notar el calor bajar por su garganta.

-Granger, la mayor parte de las cosas no las haces mal -aclaró levantando una mano- pero tienes que relajarte, estas demasiado nerviosa todo el tiempo.

-Es muy fácil decirlo...

Malfoy se colocó delante de ella, apoyándose en su mesa, no era precisamente un genio confortando a la gente, pero la necesitaba tranquila.

-Mira, tenemos dos opciones, y una de ellas implica que bebas mucho alcohol -aclaró levantando su copa- sinceramente no quiero que bayas por ahí dando tumbos ebria así que la descartamos.

-¿Cual es la segunda opción? -Temía preguntar.

-Que empieces a sentirte cómoda conmigo -dicho aquello movió el sillón para sentarse delante de ella.

Ella soltó un sonoro suspiro y se mordió el labio inferior, respiró hondo varias veces y volvió a beber hasta que notó que poco a poco su corazón se tranquilizaba un poco.

-¿Cual es tu color preferido? -preguntó entonces con mas calma.

-¿No es obvio? -enarcó una ceja.

-Muy predecible -murmuró con una leve sonrisa- el mio no es el rojo por si metes la pata -Aquello lo sorprendió un poco- es el gris perla y el beige.

-Bien, ¿cuales son tus flores preferidas? -aquello empezaba a tornarse sencillo.

-Las hortensias -aclaró- me parece una flor muy bonita, cambia de color según la acidez del suelo donde se planta.

Se sintió un poco tonta al soltar aquel dato, pero el la escuchaba con atención, apuntaba ciertas cosas en su pergamino.

-¿Gemas?

-No me gustan las gemas -respondió sin mucha convicción- quiero decir, me gusta mirarlas, son bonitas pero no llevarlas, es como algo muy recargado, ni si quiera me gusta llevar joyas.

Malfoy asintió, sin duda era su estilo, escaso. Aunque el no admiraba demasiado a las mujeres frívolas que solo valían el porte de sus joyas.

Astoria no había llevado más que el anillo de casada, una hermosa esmeralda y unos pendientes a juego, su porte no necesitaba nada más para ser una de las mujeres más hermosas.

Hermione se quedó mirando como su expresión variaba casi hasta el cariño y supo que pensaba en su mujer. Se sintió incomoda, no quería ese lazo de unión entre ellos. Tampoco podía evitarlo.

-Siento lo de tu mujer -aclaró con sinceridad, no habían sido amigas, de hecho habían coincidido muy pocas veces en Hogwarts pero la había oído hablar con sus amigos, era tranquila y reservada, nunca había tenido una mala palabra para nadie.

Entonces sus ojos se volvieron a ella, había un brillo peligroso en su mirada como si la estuviera advirtiendo que jamás bromeara con ese tema, en cuanto vio que era sincera se calmó un poco.

-¿Que harías si Scorpius y Rose quieren iniciar una relación en unos años?- sabía que esa pregunta no estaba en su lista.

-Si no hubiera conocido a tu hijo sentiría miedo si te soy sincera, pero es un muchacho encantador y trata maravillosamente a mi hija, yo estaría encantada.

Aquello pareció aliviarlo, ambos sabían que se llevaban demasiado bien y que lo más fácil sería que desembocara en un amorío.

Hermione apuró su vaso y el hizo ademán de llenárselo de nuevo, pero ella lo tapó con la mano, no quería dormir borracha.

-Déjame hacer una prueba... -susurró con ojos oscurecidos. Dejó la botella de cristal sobre la mesa y alargó las manos para coger las suyas alrededor del vaso. La chica pegó un respingo sorprendida, sus manos estaban mucho más cálidas de lo que recordaba- controla ese saltito Granger... -susurró con delicadeza, no hizo nada más, solo se quedó allí cogiéndole las manos en silencio.

Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron horas y a cada momento su corazón latía más fuerte, llegó un punto en que pensó que el lo oiría. Nunca había mantenido ese tipo de contacto con un hombre que no fuera Ron.

-¿Que harías si te besara? -soltó de sopetón con voz ronca.

-Imagino que sonreír para las cámaras -dijo ella con una risita siguiéndole el juego.

Entonces le soltó las manos como si quemaran y asintió. No podía leer lo que pasaba por su mente pero parecía molesto.

-Te enviaré el vestido de la fiesta mañana, Peggy se encargará de ajustarlo y ayudarte con todo -se levantó deprisa y recogió la bebida.

Hermione se levantó despacio de su sillón.

-Malfoy... -susurró, algo iba mal.

-Buenas noches -se limitó a responder dándole la espalda. La reunión había terminado.

Se apresuró a salir de allí, sentía sus mejillas arder y su corazón desbocado en su garganta, se estaba comportando como una colegiala en su primera cita y era Malfoy quien la estaba manipulando a su antojo. Si empezara a sentir algo por el todo se iría al traste, pero lo cierto es que le estaba empezando a parecer una de las personas más interesantes que había conocido.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ella estaba allí, con su camisón de seda, que marcaba cada ángulo de su piel, el batin por encima que no tapaba nada. Confiada había subido los pies al sillón y lo había mirado entre sus pestañas, sus ojos le habían suplicado que no le soltara las manos, que la tomara allí mismo.

Draco había empezado a temblar, sino detenía aquello acabaría mal.

Granger no parecía darse cuenta de lo que poseía, se movía con la familiaridad de la confianza.

Sabiendo que el no haría nada, Merlin que equivocada estaba.

No podía evitar pensar que era superior a ella, que la tenía a su merced, y el saber que podía hacer lo que quisiera era un pensamiento peligroso.

Se había marchado a su habitación a prisa, después de ponerse el pantalón de su pijama se había acostado bajo las sábanas. Se había quedado mirando la tela del dosel durante un rato tratando de calmarse hasta que había oído la puerta.

Se incorporó sobre los codos con el ceño fruncido, ella estaba allí, con su camisón de seda que lo estaba volviendo loco.

-¿Que haces aquí? -había conseguido mascullar embobado, la luz de la luna que estaba por la ventana le confería un aspecto etéreo.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella y caminaba hasta la cama, casi parecía una niña perdida.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama despacio, sin dejar de mirarlo, ¿Cuando había tenido esos ojos castaños, casi dorados a la luz? ¿Cuando había estado tan ciego para darse cuenta de su belleza?

-Granger, ¿Que haces aquí? -volvió a preguntar mientras se sentaba, pero algo andaba mal, ella no parecía dueña de sus actos, parecía casi ausente.

La mujer se levantó con lentitud y deshizo el nudo del batín, la tela se deslizó por sus hombros y cayó al suelo, ella giró la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa y apoyó una rodilla sobre la cama.

Draco hacía tiempo que contenía el aliento, su garganta estaba totalmente seca y pensó que si intentaba volver a pronunciar palabra no lo conseguiría.

Observó como un mudo espectador como la mujer gateaba sobre la cama hasta el, le colocó una mano en el antebrazo, estaba helada, después guió su boca hasta su oreja.

-Draco... -pronunció dejando deliberadamente que su aliento le rozara el oído.

El hombre parpadeó varias veces antes de levantar la mano para posarla sobre su espalda, necesitaba saber si su piel era tan suave como la imaginaba.

En el mismo momento en que sus dedos iban a hacer contacto abrió los ojos.

Jadeaba recostado en su cama. Estaba solo.

Tragó saliva con dificultad enfocando penosamente la habitación, miró cada rincón hasta cerciorarse que realmente solo estaba el.

Dejó caer la cabeza pesadamente sobre la almohada tratando de relajar su respiración, el problema era lo que se había formado en sus pantalones, maldijo para si mismo y sin creer que fuera a hacer aquello bajó la mano debajo de la tela.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Rose le había contestado a su lechuza de forma seca diciendo que Scorpius ya lo sabia y que aún así sus compañeros de clase la miraban mal por vivir con Malfoy, básicamente no sabía que pensar, por suerte solo pasaría tres meses hasta la semana de vacaciones de pascua y podía verla y hablar con ella en persona. Odiaba guardar ese tipo de secretos a su hija.

Había llegado a casa de Thomas, el amigo de Hugo y el niño parecía entusiasmado con pasar allí en fin de semana. Como era su cumpleaños le había comprado un videojuego que el pequeño llevaba envuelto en una bolsita.

Su madre, Claire, abrió con una gran sonrisa y la saludó.

-¿Necesitáis algo? -preguntó, necesitaba volver a la mansión, la fiesta sería al día siguiente y Peggy quería hacerle ciertos tratamientos de belleza.

-Todo esta bien Hermione -soltó la mujer haciendo pasar al pequeño, en seguida los escucharon charlar- ¿Que tal la nueva casa?

-Ah muy bien, hemos ido a vivir con mi actual pareja -mintió con cierta confianza.

-Ya estaba bien que rehicieras tu vida querida -asintió.

Hermione sonrió forzada, se despidió de su hijo y se marchó caminando por la acera, cada vez le costaba menos engañar, era algo a lo que no hubiera creído que se pudiera acostumbrar y no le gustaba demasiado.

Volvió a aparecerse frente a la mansión, cada día le resultaba más sencillo no salir corriendo de allí.

La elfina le preparó la cena en la gigantesca mesa pero solo picoteó un poco, no tenía hambre, tenía un nudo de nerviosismo en el estómago.

Le preparó la bañera y empezó a echar pócimas en ella hasta que se puso de un bonito color azul brillante, entonces la obligó a meterse, empezó a arreglar su pelo con mucha loción alisante.

Tras el baño la mandó directa a dormir con una mascarilla en la cara, Hermione estaba cansada de tantas atenciones y suspiró aliviada cuando la criatura la dejó sola.

En lugar de irse a dormir inspeccionó los armarios, había cientos de vestidos de noche con sus correspondientes bolsos y zapatos a juego. Harta de todo aquello se sentó en el tocador a leer una novela que tenía a medias.

Apenas pudo dedicarse a su trabajo por la mañana, la elfina estaba empeñada en arreglárselo todo, la obligó a depilarse las piernas y las ingles a pesar de que iba a llevar un vestido largo, le depiló las axilas, las cejas y cuando no hubo más pelo que quitar le metió ambas manos en un recipiente con una poción blanquecina. Cuanto más hacía la criatura más nerviosa se encontraba ella.

Después le limó las uñas y se las pintó con un esmalte transparente pero irisado. Eligió para ella un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro que constaba de unas braguitas y un sujetador sin tirantes, se colocó encima el batín sonrojada y a media tarde entonces Peggy empezó a maquillarla y a arreglarle el cabello.

Le recogió el pelo en un bonito y moderno recogido con una trenza a un lado que se enroscaba sobre si misma, dejó varios mechones ondulados caer encuadrando su rostro, no quiso ni mirarse al espejo.

Entonces la elfina desapareció y volvió cargada con el vestido y los complementos.

Al ponérselo notó la calidad de la tela y la perfección de la confección. Agradecía que no fuera verde, era de un tono azul añil, era de tela suave y vaporosa, llevaba el corte en la cintura con un pequeño cinturón de la misma tela, al principio había pensado que era con escote en forma de corazón pero lo cierto era que en cuanto la elfina le ajustó el corset aparecieron unos brocados que se asemejaban a unas mangas. Había visto aquellos vestidos en las revistas muggles, llevaban una rejilla muy fina del mismo color que la piel y sobre ella los apliques del color del vestido, en ese casi al estar echo con magia no había hecho falta la rejilla. Los apliques quedaban sujetos a la perfección sobre su piel.

Hacia rato que escuchaba ruido abajo, los invitados iban llegando y a ella le temblaban las piernas cuando se puso los zapatos de tacón. La elfina la obligó a ponerse un par de pulseras finas de lo que parecía oro blanco y unos pendientes pequeños a juego.

Se levantó dispuesta a mirarse al espejo, era una muñeca preciosa, el maquillaje era perfecto, un ahumado en los ojos y labios de un candente y llamativo rojo mate. Suspiró al verse, jamás pensó que podría verse tan hermosa.

Se envolvió en un chal azul que tenía pedrería en la espalda y se decidió más animada a bajar, estaba segura de que no la reconocerían.

Mientras bajaba la escalinata volvió a sentirse como en el baile de invierno de Hogwarts, las miradas se posaban en ella con sorpresa, ella sonrió con timidez solo que en aquella ocasión no había nadie para recibirla al pie de la escalera.

Caminó entre los asistentes hasta que localizó su cabello rubio al lado de la sala de baile, charlaba con alguien.

Hermione se sonrojó y sus pulsaciones subieron a su cuello desbocadas. Malfoy iba impecable con un traje de chaqueta de tres piezas color gris oscuro, la miró un segundo con una sonrisa enigmática y pasó de largo, justo después volvió a mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos. Juraría que tenía las pupilas dilatadas.

Interrumpió la conversación que mantenía y caminó hacia ella alzando la mano para coger la suya. Sabía que todos los estaban observando y sonrió azorada.

-Estas preciosa -murmuró solo para ella al acercar sus labios a su oído. Sintió un escalofrío. Tiró de ella para incorporarla al grupo- chicos os presento a Hermione Granger.

-¡No! -exclamó un hombre alto y delgado, de bonita piel morena que llevaba una copa en la mano, en seguida lo identificó- Es un placer verte de nuevo Granger.

Estaba claro que mentía.

-Zabini... -sonrió con cortesía.

A su lado un joven atractivo, de pelo castaño rebelde y ojos claros la saludó.

-Nott, hacía siglos que no te veía -aclaró sintiéndose incómoda, aunque de todos los Slytherins era el que más había pasado desapercibido.

-Estas estupenda Granger -parecía decirlo en serio- tienes que reservarme un baile.

-No se si será posible Theodore -reclamó su atención Malfoy haciendo que colgara su brazo en el suyo- no creo que la deje sola en toda la noche.

Tras eso una mujer apareció con una vieja cámara mágica y les hizo varias fotografías que irían de cabeza a los periódicos.

La cena transcurrió en mesas altas donde ellos se iban moviendo y picando un poco de cada cosa, muy elegante y distendido, entonces se dio cuenta de que sonaba una orquesta de Jazz en vivo que debía estar en la sala de baile.

-Recuérdame que le suba el sueldo a Peggy -soltó Draco cuando la cena hubo terminado- no hay un solo hombre que aquí que no dejara a su mujer si tu se lo pidieras.

Hermione no supo que decir, todo aquello la abrumaba demasiado, tras la cena pasaron a la sala de baile, parecía una enorme catedral, debía tener algún hechizo agrandador, el suelo era de madera con ridículamente intrincados diseños dorados.

-Abrirán el baile los Duques de Buccleuch -susurró a su lado mientras se colocaban- después irán saliendo parejas a bailar.

-Como en el colegio -murmuró. Empezó a sonar el vals Sangre Vienesa y la chica empezó a pensar que pegaba mucho con el ambiente, todos de tiros largos, la aristocracia. Los duques dieron varias vueltas a la pista entonces Malfoy tiró de ella, para su descuido se le resbaló el chal dejando sus hombros y su espalda descubierta mientras empezaban a bailar.

Las manos de Malfoy la sujetaban con firmeza y gentileza al mismo tiempo, sus ojos grisáceos centelleaban, parecía más interesado que en todo el tiempo que lo conocía.

Bailaron dando varias vueltas, no podía apartar la vista de sus ojos, hubiera jurado que la observaban con algo parecido al deseo.

Bajó su mano hacia su cintura en cuanto la música fue anunciando su final para darle una nueva vuelta y en cuanto se quedaron quietos notó esa falta de oxigeno al notarlo cerca, demasiado cerca.

Sus labios se fundieron y sintió la chispa, como la corriente eléctrica recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Eran los labios más cálidos y gentiles que había besado, cuando pensó que se derretiría allí mismo con un ultimo apretón en su cintura se apartó.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír y bajar la cabeza sonrojada, el corazón latía a mil por hora, la sala entera parecía haberse detenido para observarlos.

-¿Quieres salir a tomar el aire? -preguntó el sin soltarla. La mujer hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, sentía que no podría pronunciar palabra.

La llevó de la cintura esquivando las demás parejas hasta el ventanal que se abrió mágicamente soltando destellos dorados al pasar ellos. El aire frio les golpeó de pronto en cuanto estuvieron fuera, Hermione se echó a temblar, caminaron hasta el jardín, las flores de todos los arbustos emitían una ligera luz que alumbraba el camino, se sentaron en uno de los bancos.

Con el frio tenía toda la piel erizada, Draco pareció notarlo y la rodeó con un brazo para tocar la piel de su brazo. No dejaba de mirarla.

Solamente la soltó para desabrocharse y quitarse la chaqueta, bajo ella llevaba el chaleco y una suave camisa blanca.

Se la colocó sobre los hombros, acto seguido volvió a rodearla con los brazos en un suave movimiento rítmico para hacerla entrar en calor.

Podía oler su perfume almizcleño, escuchaban a lo lejos la música de los vals que los demás estaban bailando en la sala. Era como un extraordinario sueño, se sentía como a través de esa capa de magia que solía envolver Hogwarts donde cada mañana se despertaba pensando que quizás se habría despertado del maravilloso sueño.

Fue entonces cuando la mano cálida de Draco se posó bajo su barbilla e hizo que levantara el rostro hacia el, esta vez pudo ver con claridad el deseo en sus ojos, la pasión. Volvió a besarla, esta vez no había nadie observándolos, esta vez era diferente.

Volvió a notar el chispazo, la corriente a través de sus labios húmedos, el hombre ahondó el beso con avaricia y ella no pudo más que seguirlo, seguía sumida en el hechizo, todo era perfecto.

Subió su mano hasta poder acariciar la suave piel de su cuello, todo su cuerpo ardía, jamás había experimentado aquella urgencia, era imperativo que siguiera besándola, si separaba sus labios se ahogaría.

No sabía si pasaron minutos, segundos o horas, pero al fin sin respiración ambos se apartaron apenas un milímetro. Sus respiraciones chocaron como el mar contra las rocas, jadeantes, no cesaron su abrazo y aunque tenía la chaqueta cubriéndola temblaba.

Tras unos agónicos segundos entonces la soltó de su abrazo con lentitud.

-Voy a traer algo de beber -murmuró con voz ronca, con un tinte de incredulidad. Al levantarse Hermione lo miró a los ojos, el solo sonrió levemente antes de girarse dejándola allí.

La muchacha no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, había besado a Draco Malfoy, aquello no era parte del plan, no era una jugada, habían estado solos. Le había gustado.

Le costó más de lo que esperaba calmar su respiración y sus latidos, estaba realmente agitada, se arrebujó en la chaqueta que le quedaba grande y olisqueó su aroma, no era para nada desagradable.

Esperó allí hasta que sintió todo su cuerpo helado, empezó a barajar la posibilidad de que se hubiera olvidado de ella, con tranquila resolución se levantó y caminó de nuevo hacia la puerta de entrada.

El calor al entrar la devolvió a la realidad, toda la sala estaba llena de gente hablando, música y mucho ruido.

Por algún motivo no quiso quitarse la chaqueta, durante un segundo pensó que si lo hacía la magia se habría perdido.

Caminó por entre los grupos buscándole, salió a la entrada donde localizó a Zabini y Nott que parecían pasarlo bien con otros dos muchachos.

-Perdonad... -dijo calmadamente- ¿Habéis visto a Draco?

No quiso ni pensar como habría sonado su nombre dicho por ella.

-Esta ocupado Granger -respondió Zabini con una gran y maliciosa sonrisa- Pansy ha venido a visitarlo.

Los otros dos chicos soltaron varias carcajadas pero Theodore parecía muy incómodo, miró hacia el pasillo que se dirigía hacia el despacho.

Hermione sonrió agria y caminó por el pasillo tratando de reprimir el impulso de dejar su chaqueta en el suelo y subir a su cuarto. Jamás se había sentido tan tonta cuando se quitó la prenda de los hombros y se la colgó del brazo.

 **¿Que os ha parecido? Últimamente no paro de oír valses, me estoy volviendo loca. Pero es que me parecen tan elegantes, tan bonitos. Siento a los que os guste Pansy pero en esta historia es una lagarta sin corazón vaya, tiene que haber alguna rival en los amoríos. Solo aclararé que la historia no va a ser solo fiestas y besitos y amores, en los próximos capítulos viene una parte importante de aventura que espero os guste. Muchos abrazos.**


	7. Capitulo 7: Obscurus

**Muy buenas chicos y chicas, aquí os dejo el siguiente capitulo, os traigo una buena porció de aventura. A los que estais esperando un gran romance y cosas muy empalagosas os voy a decepcionar bastante en este capitulo, pero todo se andará.**

 **Back in Green**

 _ **(De vuelta al Verde)**_

Capitulo 7: Obscurus

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Se había sentido muy orgulloso de ella ante su reacción a sus atenciones, mejoraba notablemente, lo cierto era que costaba mucho no prestarle atención cuando quedaba patente que su belleza era la más aclamada en la reunión. Ningún hombre había podido evitar mirarla al bajar la escalera. Cuando se había quitado el pañuelo que cubría sus hombros el mismo se había quedado prendado por la suavidad de su piel, la graciosa curvatura de sus hombros.

Había jugado a besarla al terminar el baile, pero sus labios le habían suplicado volver a hacerlo. No había bebido nada así que no podía atribuir sus pensamientos al alcohol. Para ser justos debía aceptar que encontraba a Granger muy hermosa, no tendría ojos en la cara si lo hubiera negado.

Tenía intención de darle directrices a la hora de tratar con la aristocracia al salir, pero se había perdido en sus ojos castaños, sus temblores debido al frio lo hicieron reaccionar quizás con demasiada rapidez y le colocó su propia chaqueta sobre los hombros. No podía detener sus manos cuando la rodeó. En otras circunstancias hubiera jurado que le habían echado la maldición Imperius.

Hizo un pequeño gesto, un ademán de mojarse los labios que no pasó desapercibido y volvió a ellos. Su suavidad lo atrapo como un encanto, lejos de apartarse ella correspondió a su beso y aquello lo inflamó aún más. Recorrió con sus manos la piel desnuda de su espalda bajo la chaqueta, notando como se erizaba al paso de sus dedos.

Jamás hubiera esperado aquella respuesta.

Se quedó sin aliento, esperando que fuera ella quien se apartara horrorizada por su atrevimiento pero no lo hizo.

Con esfuerzo sobrehumano consiguió recuperar el aliento alejándose de ella. Necesitaba pensar con claridad y con ella cerca no podría.

Soltó una excusa, iría a por algo de beber y podría hablar con ella, aclarar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Necesitaba pensar durante un momento.

Se encaminó a la barra donde consiguió dos copas de champán y antes de que pudiera girarse una figura femenina se acercó, pensó que sería Hermione así que esbozó su media sonrisa característica, pero se dio de bruces con Pansy. Llevaba un intrincado tocado hecho con su pelo negro y un vestido muy ajustado color verde botella de una tela brillante que crujía al andar. De pronto se sintió muy molesto al ver su sonrisa.

-Draco... -susurró- cuanto tiempo sin verte...

Tras ella al final de la estancia estaba Zabini sonriendo altivo como siempre, sintió ganas de darle un puñetazo.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo Pansy -la cortó con una mueca de asco.

-No, no puedes dejarme plantada después de tanto tiempo, tengo muchas noticias que darte -tironeó de su brazo con insistencia, lo arrastró por el pasillo hasta su despacho.

-¿Que coño es lo que quieres? -exclamó enfadado dejando las copas encima de su escritorio- ¡No tengo tiempo para tus niñerias!

-Pero si tienes tiempo para estar con esa asquerosa...

El brazo de Draco se levantó, estaba furioso, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo enfadaba que la insultaran.

La mujer se había quedado mirándolo desafiante pero no llegó a abofetearla.

-Por tu propia integridad física te aconsejo que te largues y no se te ocurra volver a insultarla bajo este techo.

-Draco no puedes hacer esto... -susurró mientras lo acorralaba contra la mesa, le arrebató una de las copas de la mano y bebió sin perder un segundo- debes de estar hechizado, sabes que no puedes enredarte con una impura...

Sus palabras eran como un sedante, eran las palabras de el mismo con doce años, de su padre, de su abuelo, eran las palabras que lo tranquilizaban. No podía ser cierto que empezaba a sentir algo por ella.

Pansy se puso de puntillas sobre sus sandalias de tacón y lo besó. Ese fue el fatídico momento en que se dio cuenta con horrible sorpresa. No sentía nada.

La mujer presionó sus curvas contra su cuerpo, era muy hermosa, pero no le llegaba ni a la suela a Hermione, sus labios aunque carnosos y tentadores no le hacían sentir nada en absoluto.

Se maldijo a si mismo y a ella, maldijo cada segundo en que había maquinado aquel insidioso juego que lo ponía a el en peligro.

No podía seguir con aquello, ya no era un niño atemorizado, era libre para decidir, para aceptar lo que era.

Mientras Pansy lo besuqueaba se abrió la puerta silenciosamente, lo siguiente que vio fueron unos ojos castaños, confundidos. No se dio cuenta en el momento en que la morena se giró hacia ella.

-¿Que haces aquí, sangre sucia? -sus palabras brotaron de su boca como un volcán en erupción, quiso zarandearla, abofetearla hasta perder el sentido.

Hermione se recompuso con decoro y endureció su semblante, dejó caer su chaqueta encima de uno de los sillones sin darle importancia.

-Creo que no es necesario recordarte las bases de nuestro acuerdo -dijo gélida- esta casa no es un picadero.

Sus palabras arañaron su pecho sin piedad, quiso llamarla, correr tras ella pero Pansy lo sujetó. Hermione ya se había perdido en la oscuridad del pasillo cuando levantó de nuevo la vista.

-Te arrancaré la piel a tiras como no te largues ahora mismo de mi casa -siseó apartándola de un empujón.

Subió las escaleras a la carrera, aún se podía oír la música y el ruido de la fiesta que acontecía abajo, como una pesadilla de la que tenía que huir.

Llamó a la puerta insistentemente.

-Hermione por favor déjame entrar -fue la primera vez que había dicho su nombre por propia voluntad, sin ataduras y sin planificación, le sonó extrañamente bien en sus oídos.

-Vuelve con tu cita Malfoy -su voz sonaba extrañamente calmada- yo estoy cansada de jugar.

Draco giró el pomo con suavidad y abrió la puerta.

-Necesito que hablemos un momento -murmuró. La mujer tenía el cabello suelto sobre los hombros, revuelto, aún llevaba el precioso vestido pero iba descalza, tenía los ojos ligeramente rojizos- Pansy esta empeñada en que esto no funcione.

-No tienes que preocuparte -soltó ella levantando la barbilla desafiante- seguiré interpretando mi papel, pero lo haré en público y para el populacho. En privado no negaré que llegué a pensar que eras algo que no eres, alguien con sentimientos humanos, me alegro haberlo descubierto ahora.

El hombre se tensó cerrando la puerta tras el, iba a confesar algo que le había costado años entender y sopesar. Ya no era cuestión de raza o pureza de sangre, sino de personas.

-Haznos un favor a los dos y no escondas tu inteligencia ahora, sabes perfectamente que no estaba fingiendo contigo -exclamó con más vehemencia de la que quería.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par, pero parecía más nerviosa de lo normal en una situación dramática. Suspiró un segundo, cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Pasaba algo más.

-Eso ahora mismo no tiene importancia -entonces se fijó en el trozo de pergamino que tenía en la mano- el ministerio ha encargado a Harry, Ron y a mi una misión especial, tengo que irme.

-¿Que? ¿Donde?

-No puedes saberlo, de hecho no lo se ni yo -admitió con cansancio- Hugo irá con sus abuelos a la Madriguera hasta que yo vuelva, así no te molestará.

La lechuza seguía en la ventana abierta por la que entraba un viento gélido.

-Voldemort ya no está -le recordó- no tenéis porque ser el trío de oro de nuevo.

-¿Volvemos a estar en Hogwarts? -preguntó enfadada- Que Voldemort ya no esté no quiere decir que no dejara atrás muchísima maldad.

Aquello fue una punzada directa a su corazón, sabía quien había sido el, sabía que aún conservaba el tatuaje imborrable en su antebrazo, sabía que el había hecho cosas horribles bajo su nombre. El hombre cuadró su mandíbula, enterró su orgullo durante un segundo.

-Solo... ten cuidado -se permitió decir, antes de que la máscara de hielo volviera a su sitio, cerró la puerta tras el y caminó despacio hasta su despacho. Pansy ya no estaba allí, pero había dejado su copa vacía encima de la mesa como prueba de su error.

La lanzó a la chimenea donde el cristal se hizo añicos. Recogió su chaqueta y el ponérsela percibió un suave aroma avainillado que supuso era de ella. Volvió a maldecirse por lo bajo mientras volvía a la fiesta.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hermione no durmió nada, no dejaba de darle vueltas a la fiesta, los había pillado muy acaramelados y Pansy no había dudado en dejar clara su posición por encima de ella. Malfoy ni siquiera la había contradicho.

Se había metido en la bañera a prisa, dispuesta a quitarse los restos de maquillaje, deseaba volver a tener su pelo de arbusto para sentir que volvía a ser ella misma, pero la poción alisadora era demasiado fuerte, solo quedó muy liso con algunas ondas.

A media noche abrió todos los armarios, necesitaba ropa para marcharse a una misión, no vestidos ni lencería.

Harry la había reclamado al medio día así que necesitaba gastarse un dineral en recomponer su armarios con cosas normales, suspiró agotada.

Escribió una apresurada carta a Rose informándola de la situación y otra a Mcgonagall, si ella no volvía para las vacaciones no quería que su hija saliera del colegio.

Envió otra lechuza a su secretaria alertándola de su próximo viaje, también escribió a Molly para avisarla que le llevaría a Hugo por la mañana.

Sin llegar a creerlo sacó su pequeño bolsito de cuentas, el que tantas veces les había salvado la vida y lo registró para comprobar que tuviera el botiquín en orden, sus libros. En cuanto rozó el lomo del volumen con la mano se levantó corriendo, se envolvió en su batín de satén y salió al pasillo. Aún se podía escuchar la música y las risas en el piso de abajo, pero ella no tenía intención de bajar, sabía que había una gran biblioteca en algún lugar del segundo piso.

Con su varita y el bolsito en la mano caminó dejando atrás su puerta y la de la habitación de su hijo. Pasó de largo la que era de Malfoy y torció la esquina, había un pasillo largo con más puertas oscuras. Por suerte la luz de la luna se filtraba entre las cortinas dándole visibilidad.

Al final del pasillo se veían unas puertas dobles y grandes. Giró el pomo pensando que lo más seguro es que estuviera cerrada, pero la madera cedió sin resistencia.

La sala estaba muy oscura y no parecía haber sido usada en muchos años, olía perfectamente el polvo y la humedad.

Proyectó un haz de luz con su varita iluminando la estancia, debía ser tan grande como la sala de baile y repletas de estanterías de tres metros de alto, en la pared se vislumbraban unas enormes cristaleras hasta el techo cubiertas con unas gruesas cortinas de terciopelo. Al pegarse a la pared descubrió una pequeña escalerilla que la llevaba a un piso superior. Si hubiera sabido que esa biblioteca era tan impresionante la hubiera visitado mucho antes.

No había pistas sobre los tipos de libros así que se adentró en los pasillos polvorientos sin pausa.

No sabía que buscaba, no sabía a lo que iba a enfrentarse, pero siempre venían bien libros de contrahechizos, bestiarios, ensayos de pócimas, cualquier cosa que pudiera ser útil.

Iluminó los libros para poder leer los títulos y cogió un par de libros de maleficios muy antiguos, al ir a meterlos en su bolsito oyó un ligero ¡Plop! Y se encontró con los ojos de la elfina Peggy mirándola fijamente.

-No puede llevarse eso -susurró bastante insegura.

-Solo voy a tomarlo prestado Peggy -odiaba "robar" incluso con la certeza de que los devolvería después- tengo que marcharme a una misión y podríamos salir mal parados sin ayuda, cuando vuelva los devolveré al señor Malfoy.

-Pero... señorita...

-Si al volver no los devuelvo estaré encantada de ir contigo a decírselo a Malfoy -respondió con rapidez- lo prometo.

La elfina cambió el peso de un talón a otro relajándose, al final asintió. Lejos de marcharse la siguió cuando ella se movía.

-¿Sabes donde puede haber libros sobre medicina mágica? -preguntó después de haber pasado horas recorriendo la biblioteca.

-Todos los que hay en la casa los tiene el señor en su despacho.

Claro, Malfoy era medimago, consultaría esos libros a diario. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

Vio como la elfina se mordía el labio inferior con preocupación.

-¿De verdad podría ser peligrosa su misión sin esos libros? -preguntó de nuevo en un susurro. Hermione asintió y ante ella el pequeño ser desapareció. Esperó pacientemente rezando porque no hubiera ido a delatarla.

Mientras encontró un pequeño y grueso volumen, un bestiario, debía tener fácilmente cien años y estaba firmado por el famoso Newt Scamander, parecía una primera edición, lo guardó rápidamente deseando poder echarle un vistazo.

Con un pequeño sonido apareció la elfina delante de ella de nuevo, tenía un gran volumen entre las manos, casi tan grande como ella, la pobre tenía una cara cenicienta. Lo había robado para ella, se lo tendió con dedos temblorosos.

Era un gran atlas de anatomía y remedios mágicos.

-Muchísimas gracias Peggy -sonrió con calidez- necesito otro favor. Comida suficiente para varios meses y tres personas.

Con más tranquilidad el ser se marchó y ella volvió a su habitación, casi estaba amaneciendo. Se vistió como pudo y tras meter la comida lanzó un hechizo para que se preservara, después de eso hizo la maleta de Hugo y se apareció en uno de los callejones habilitados para ello cerca de su antigua casa.

Evitó mirar la fachada casi con rencor y se dirigió a la casa de color amarillento.

Tras llamar a timbre esperó, Claire le abrió la puerta atándose la bata, tenía cara de sueño.

-Lo siento, hemos tenido una emergencia -aclaró- tengo que irme de viaje varios meses y voy a llevar a Hugo con sus abuelos.

-¿Ha pasado algo grave? -preguntó la mujer sorprendida.

-Cosas del trabajo -sonrió como pudo. Pasaron a la casa donde todavía había restos de confeti y regalos sin envolver.

Los dos niños dormían en el sofá y en un pequeño catre a su lado.

-Hey cielo... -murmuró Hermione acercándose a su hijo.

-¿Que pasa mamá? -preguntó el pequeño restregándose los ojos.

Lo cogió en brazos y lo puso de pie.

-Vamos a ir a ver a los abuelos -sonrió ayudándolo a ponerse la chaqueta, salieron de allí con más prisa de la que deberían, pero le faltaba tiempo por todas partes.

-¿Cuando volverás? -preguntó el niño con cara compungida mientras desayunaban sentados en la gran mesa descascarillada de la Madriguera. Molly les sirvió té.

-Lo más rápido que pueda -prometió- intentaré escribirte muchas veces.

No se había separado de ellos nunca más que unos pocos días y aquella ausencia le dolía más de lo que podía expresar, no quería que su hijo pensara que había algún riesgo y así se lo expresó a su ex suegra.

-Se que mi hijo te ha dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza -se disculpó la mujer al acompañarla a la puerta- pero lo estas haciendo bien querida.

Los abrazó a ambos sonriendo antes de desaparecer. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas al entrar al centro comercial. Necesitaba ropa para todo tipo de situaciones, recorrió deprisa los pasillos, compró dos vaqueros y un par de pantalones cortos de color caqui con muchos bolsillos y otro pantalón de esquiar. Cargó su carrito con sueter gruesos, artículos de abrigo y de manga corta, todos de deporte. Adjuntó guantes, un gorro para el frío y un abrigo carísimo pero de buena calidad. Por ultimo compró unas deportivas y unas botas de montaña. Tras todo eso su cuenta volvió a quedar a cero. Con un suspiro lo metió todo en el bolsito de cuentas y se apareció en el ministerio.

Se presentó en el despacho de Harry, Ron ya estaba allí.

-De acuerdo ya estamos todos -dijo su amigo, sacó un mapa geográfico de una pequeña zona del Himalaya- hay un pueblo pequeño, el procedimiento parece ser siempre el mismo, pueblo pequeño e incomunicado donde Voldemort depositó algún tipo de arma, aún no sabemos que es.

-Un arma... -murmuró la chica.

-¿Estáis preparados? -preguntó Harry con seriedad. Ambos asintieron.

Volvieron a ser solo ellos tres contra el mundo. La sensación de que habían vuelto al pasado y que estaban buscando horrocruxes le golpeó como una bofetada. Aquella misma tarde estaban cubiertos de nieve hasta las rodillas montando la tienda de campaña tras un gran saliente de roca.

Ron la evitaba y ella lo agradecía, pasaron los siguientes días reconociendo el terreno y tratando de averiguar cosas sobre el pueblo, nunca había demasiada precaución, pero lo cierto era que todo estaba demasiado silencioso.

Hermione se quedaba prácticamente cada noche dormida sobre sus libros, buscaba cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar por un arma ofensiva pero no encontraba nada.

Revisó el bestiario varias veces sin saber exactamente que buscaba.

Tras pasar una semana se enfundaron en sus ropas de alpinismo y decidieron adentrarse al pueblo como simples excursionistas que se había separado de la ruta señalada.

Había pocas edificaciones, apenas llegaban a la docena, y estaban hechas de madera tosca y tejados de paja.

Caminaron por los edificios en total silencio, no se oía nada en absoluto.

Hermione sacó su varita al tiempo que se le erizaba el bello de la nuca. La nieve lo cubría todo, el viento helado le golpeaba la cara con fuerza y debía estar helada, pero bajo el abrigo su cuerpo sudaba.

Eran las doce del medio día, debía haber movimiento, rebaños, ruido. Parecía una gran tumba.

Llamaron a la primera puerta alzando la voz, cuando golpearon por segunda vez la estructura de madera se movió hacia el interior, revelándoles un olor nauseabundo.

Olor a corrupción, a descomposición.

Al iluminar el interior encontraron en el suelo de paja un cuerpo que debía haber muerto hace años, estaba bastante deteriorado y el polvo y el hielo se habían acumulado encima, por desgracia su expresión de auténtico terror seguía grabada en sus facciones para siempre.

Ron salió a trompicones de la casucha y lo escucharon vomitar fuera. Ella misma hacía un esfuerzo por controlar su estómago.

Harry y su amiga continuaron revisando las siguientes casas, con el mismo resultado, muchos cadáveres, hasta que vieron una de las últimas casas, para su sorpresa de una diminuta chimenea salía una especie de humor negruzco.

Se armaron y Harry llamó tres veces a la puerta.

El tiempo parecía discurrir en horas en lugar de minutos hasta que oyeron una voz trémula que provenía del interior.

-¡Dejadnos en paz!

-Señora venimos a ayudarla -respondió el moreno sin amedrentarse.

Tras un golpeteo de cosas abrieron la puerta. Tras ella había una mujer de tez morena, bajita y cubierta por varias capas de pieles de animal. La casa parecía destartalada, había trozos de cristales en el suelo, recipientes rotos y al lado de la chimenea el cuerpo de un niño que reposaba sobre una manta. Cruzaron el umbral antes de que se arrepintiera.

-¿Que ha pasado en el pueblo? -preguntó Harry en su dialecto. Se habían equipado con varios diccionarios.

-El no quería, siempre ha sido un niño tan dulce -soltó la mujer entre lágrimas- pero yo sabía que pasaba algo malo, nos dijeron que había que atarlo para que no nos hiciera daño pero...

-¿Quien se lo dijo? -inquirió nervioso. No dejaba de mirar el cuerpo tendido.

-El Señor Oscuro -afirmó sin maldad. Sin entender lo que significaba aquel nombre para ellos- el nos prometió que si se refrenaba no nos mataría, está muy enfermo.

Hermione se apoyó en la madera mareada, aquellos signos le llamaban mucho la atención.

-¿Podríamos hablar con el? -preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-Si lo despiertan se enfadará... -lloriqueó la mujer haciéndose un ovillo junto a la ventana.

Harry los miró de uno al otro y tensó la mandíbula con la varita en la mano.

-No hagáis ningún movimiento brusco ni ataquéis sin mi señal- se acercó varios pasos al cuerpo, lo tocó con su bota varias veces en la espalda.

El niño iba a pecho descubierto, solo con un pantalón de piel suave cubriéndolo, se incorporó frotándose los ojos. Desconcertado los miró un segundo y el miedo pasó a la ira.

-¿¡Que queréis!? -gritó, la mujer lloraba visiblemente alterada.

-Tranquilo -el moreno levantó una mano conciliador- solo queremos...

-¡Fuera! -gritó el niño, no debía tener más de ocho años, su complexión era muy parecida a la de Hugo a excepción del cabello oscuro y la piel morena- ¡Marchaos!

Los tres lo sintieron, la fuerza que emanaba de el sin control, era como estar en presencia de un enorme huracán, de pronto sus ojos cálidos se volvieron blanquecinos, toso el empezó a temblar.

-¡Solo queremos ayudarte! -exclamó Harry sorprendido.

Ante ellos la figura del niño se deshizo en una nube negruzca , empezó a moverse por toda la sala a una velocidad pasmosa, cada vez que pasaba a su lado notaba los cortes en la piel de su rostro, con ese ritmo les haría puré, empezaron a soltar hechizos defensivos. Oyó a Ron caer hacia atrás golpeando el suelo. Ella no podía moverse del sitio.

-¡Detente! -gritó Harry empuñando la varita con decisión- ¡Arresto momentum!

Vieron como la nube empezaba a reducir su velocidad, pero al mismo tiempo la presión aumentaba, Hermione notó que sus oídos se quejaban como si la hubieran subido a una altitud pasmosa, de la nube empezaron a surgir rayos blancos.

-¡Lo va a matar! -gritó la mujer abalanzándose sobre la oscuridad, antes de que pudieran detenerla escucharon una serie de crujidos, la mujer cayó al suelo con los ojos abiertos al tiempo que la figura del niño volvía, cayó de rodillas a su lado sin mirarla, miraba al techo. Su boca se abrió con un quejido y su piel se disolvió en cientos de pequeñas volutas de humo que a los pocos segundos desaparecieron.

Después de comprobar que la mujer había fallecido le prendieron fuego a todas las casas del pueblo, ellos ayudaron a Ron, que se había torcido un tobillo, a llegar a su tienda de campaña.

Ninguno dijo nada en todo el camino, cuando consiguieron llegar Hermione conjuró varios hechizos de aislamiento por si alguien decidía rastrear aquella gran señal de humo que habían dejado.

Después de ayudar a recostar a Ron en una cama y darle algo para el dolor el hombre se durmió.

Hermione se sentó a la mesa tras curarse los arañazos de la cara, entrelazó sus manos y apoyó en ellas la frente, quizás hubiera podido parecer que estaba rezando, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, estaba haciendo que su cerebro trabajara, había leído acerca de esos síntomas antes, pero no sabia donde.

Harry se sentó frente a ella con un par de tazas de algún liquido caliente que agradeció.

-Herms voy a necesitar tu ayuda en esto -resumió con cansancio- no es un caso aislado, no sabemos cuantas de estas "armas" ha creado.

La mujer asintió, bebió un sorbo de lo que parecía café y empezó a sacar sus libros.

Dos días después habían revisado casi todo lo que tenían sobre armas mágicas sin encontrar nada y empezaron a desesperarse.

-¿Aún no habéis encontrado nada? -preguntó Ron desde su cama.

-Si nos ayudaras, Ronald, quizás iríamos más deprisa -se quejó- tienes un esguince no ceguera.

El hombre rezongó diciendo lo mal que se encontraba y lo cansado que estaba para leer después de "la gran batalla", ambos lo dejaron en paz.

Hermione se levantó agarrotada y se acercó a la pequeña estufa de leña para calentar un poco de té, se sentó en su cama con el bestiario de Scamander que había cogido, eran muy interesantes las criaturas que había estudiado ese hombre.

Pasó las páginas con los dibujos de esos místicos animales en movimiento cuando casi al final del tomo un grabado le llamó la atención.

Era una nube negra que parecía albergar una gran tormenta dentro, se movía dentro de una burbuja plateada.

El titulo del artículo rezaba "Obscurus".

"Se califica como Obscurus o Obscurial a uno de los fenómenos más sorprendentes. Son casos muy aislados donde en una sociedad retrógrada se reprime la esencia mágica de un individuo, ya sea por medios abusivos psicológicos o físicos. Estos niños son vistos como amenazas potenciales ya que su esencia mágica se corrompe al no encontrar forma de manifestarse. Tras años de investigación se asegura que estos infantes no suelen alcanzar los diez años de vida, esa esencia sin salida acaba con su vida. Son extremadamente peligrosos, no hay una sola criatura en el reino mágico que pueda ser tan letal como esta. Con todas las investigaciones en las que me vi envuelto solo pude ayudar a una niña sacándole toda su esencia mágica y con ella su obscurus. El proceso es altamente invasivo y no se conoce de otro caso acontecido con éxito".

De un salto se levantó y colocó el libro delante de Harry, señalando con el dedo la palabra "Obscurus".

 **¿Que os ha parecido? Ya empieza lo bueno. Me hace mucha gracia meter los acontecimientos de la película de Animales Mágicos, me apetecía mucho hacer ese pequeño crossover, espero que os haya gustado. Muchos abrazos!**


	8. Capitulo 8: Arena Roja

**¡Obscurus! ¿Os lo esperabais? Me gustó mucho la película de Animales Fantasticos, no esperaba que fuera a tener tan buen guión por ser una precuela del mundo de Harry Potter pero oye me llevé una sorpresa. Espero que os haya gustado que la aventura vaya en relación a eso.**

 **¡Sin más dilación la cosa se pone violenta!**

 **Back to Green**

 _ **(De vuelta al verde)**_

Capitulo 8: Arena Roja

"Obscurus".

El hombre se quedó mirando la palabra unos segundos, leyó el texto varias veces hasta asentir.

-Tenemos que buscar más pistas, hay que hacer algo contra esas cosas -decidió dispuesto a mandar varias lechuzas.

-Cosas... -murmuró Hermione, en su mente aquel niño era su Hugo, su pequeño que le suplicaba que lo ayudara con sus ojos claros y brillantes. Escondió el rostro en el bestiario, revisando minuciosamente cada página, tras apuntar varias palabras en un pergamino rebuscó en su bolsito sacando más libros.

A pesar del frio que se colaba dentro de la tienda cuando alguno tenía que salir estaban muy cómodos, Hermione apuntó los troncos de madera que les quedaban y calculó que podrían seguir allí una semana más, pero después deberían salir a por provisiones.

Ron empezó a quejarse menos cuando su pie mejoró, ya podía cojear un poco entre ellos y sentarse a la mesa.

Poco después Harry en uno de los volúmenes de animales mágicos descubrió una leyenda parecida que hablaba de un humo negro y unos niños sacrificados al norte de Nigeria. Sin tener más pista que esa decidieron emprender el viaje a la mañana siguiente.

Después de cenar en silencio Ron se acercó a echar un par de troncos a la chimenea.

-Entonces... -murmuró Harry sin mirarla- Malfoy...

No era momento de hablar de eso, los tres lo sabían pero tampoco podía evitar el tema eternamente. Hermione suspiró y asintió.

-La gente cambia Harry... -logró musitar, no le apetecía nada defenderlo. Se había encontrado pensando en el mucho más de lo que deseaba, pero ella no era ninguna ingenua, sabía de primera mano lo que quería de ella, era estúpido asumir que aquel beso que habían compartido había sido sincero, y aún así lo había sentido tan real.

-La gente cambia...-asintió, Ron los miraba- pero... ¿el?

-Tienes que ver como trata a Rose y Hugo, están encantados con el -explicó- y su hijo Scorpius es el niño más dulce del mundo. No hubiera desarrollado esa personalidad si siguiera siendo el mismo, no sería amigo de Rose.

-Ni de Albus -soltó asintiendo, Scorpius y su hijo eran casi uña y carne- Por mi parte le daré una oportunidad por ti Hermione, pero si no me gusta no me callaré.

-¿En serio Harry? -preguntó Ron desde detrás antes de que ella pudiera agradecérselo- ¡Es Malfoy!

-Ya tenemos otra vez la misma cantinela... -soltó la mujer resoplando.

-Es que parece que no entendéis la de años que pasó intentando hundirnos -soltó hastiado- ¡Te insultaba hasta cuando no estabas delante!

-Y repito, la gente cambia, no tenemos catorce años.

-Eso no quiere decir que no vaya a aprovecharse de ti.

Le agotaba tener que lidiar con la misma conversación de nuevo. Se puso en pie, mucho más enfadada de lo que debería.

-Escúchame bien Ronald -comenzó- tu no has sabido mantener a tu mujer a tu lado, así que no me vengas con los mismos celos de siempre.

-¿Que celos? -gritó con voz aguda. De vez en cuando miraba a Harry que parecía querer fundirse con la mesa y desaparecer.

-Los mismos celos de adolescente que te daban en Hogwarts cada vez que me veías con Victor, con Ernie o con cualquier miembro del sexo contrario. Madura de una vez.

-¡Es que parece que no ves lo idiotas que...!

-¡No! -la mujer se levantó- Si soy lo suficientemente inteligente para enfrentarme a un mortífago lo soy para salir con quien me de la gana. Se acabó esta conversación.

Ron abrió la boca varias veces para coger aire, empezó a ponerse colorado y sin decir nada se giró, salió de la tienda.

-Cuando te pones así me recuerdas mucho a Mcgonagall -susurró Harry aguantando una sonrisa.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor -soltó haciendo que los dos estallaran en carcajadas. Como en los viejos tiempos.

A la mañana siguiente aprovecharon para ir a las pocas tiendas mágicas del pueblo más cercano. Querían pasar a enviar lechuzas para avisar a sus seres queridos de que estaban bien.

La dueña del establecimiento, una señora mayor, regordeta y muy morena les prestó tres aves para poder enviar sus cartas.

Hermione se sentó con tres pergaminos ante ella, escribió a Molly una carta partida en dos, la primera les decía lo bien que estaban y la segunda era para Hugo, explicándole lo mucho que lo echaba de menos.

Tardó un poco más en pensar lo que le diría a Rose, había sentido lo molesta que estaba con ella en su ultima carta pero no quería preocuparla, le contó las cosas bonitas que había visto en la nieve y le repitió que se lo contaría todo al dedillo cuando se volvieran a ver.

El tercer pergamino se le resistió más de lo normal, sabía que según su plan quedaría muy extraño que no le enviara noticias a Malfoy.

Escribió rápidamente lo poco que habían avanzado y sus planes de marchar a Nigeria, al final sopesó sus palabras mordisqueándose una uña, no quería poner nada cariñoso después de su disputa.

Al final garabateó un par de frases típicas y selló su sobre.

Enviaron su correspondencia y pagaron a la mujer antes de conjurar un traslador. Se escondieron tras unos cuantos árboles y se dispusieron en circulo para poder agarrar todos la pequeña lata de cerveza.

-Atentos... -escuchó decir a Harry a su lado antes de que el tiempo y el espacio se curvaran bajo ellos, el tirón fue rápido y aterrizaron de pie sobre lo que parecía una montaña de piedra amarillenta con pocos arbustos secos.

El clima era totalmente opuesto, ahora el sol era abrasador sobre sus cabezas, empezaron a quitarse la ropa de abrigo tan deprisa como si quemara. Buscaron una zona medio plana y montaron la tienda mágicamente. Al entrar cambiaron rápidamente por ropa liviana antes de volver a salir, tenían que buscar un pueblo para comprar comida y utensilios.

Pasaron más de dos semanas caminando, las dunas cambiaban de lugar en los mapas, de un día para otro, era frustrante. Al fin divisaron unas construcciones a lo lejos.

El pueblo tenia edificios de varias plantas y se escuchaba mucho ruido de motores viejos.

Todas las casas parecían bien construidas pero recubiertas de una especie de arena amarillenta, caminaron por la calle y de pronto toda persona con la que se cruzaban se quedaban parados mirándolos. Hermione bajo la mirada para ver su camiseta transpirable y su pantalón corto, se estremeció.

-Tenemos que encontrar una tienda de ropa y ponernos algo tradicional -murmuró agarrándolos por los brazos- olvidé que en ciertas culturas es ilegal llevar ropa corta.

-¿Ilegal? -soltó Ron en un tono agudo al pasar un callejón.

Por suerte había varias tiendas de ropa en aquella misma calle, entraron a trompicones haciendo sonar la campanita de la puerta.

La mujer que les atendió no parecía muy contenta de verlos.

-Ropa... -dijo Harry tirando de su camiseta.

La mujer asintió y empezó a mover perchas y a sacarles túnicas oscuras. Los dos hombres se apartaron a la zona de los probadores, en cuanto salieron con la túnica hasta los pies y un grueso turbante que les envolvía el pelo y el cuello Hermone tuvo que contener mucho la carcajada que pugnaba por salir de su garganta.

Se metió a otro probador donde había unos pantalones bombachos junto a una camisita y una túnica semi transparente, todo de un tono verde pistacho. Los bordes de la ropa iban decorados con un intrincado hilo de oro y y plata.

Se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha y la boca con un pequeño pañuelo que iba cosido a un lateral de la misma.

Pagaron a la mujer con rapidez y salieron a la calle de nuevo, el polvo y la arena se levantaban bajo las ruedas de los coches y las carretas.

Se mezclaron con la multitud y fueron directamente al centro neuralgico.

-Es casi una ciudad -exclamó ella fascinada- tenemos que encontrar alguna biblioteca, tiene que haber alguna.

Preguntaron a varias personas, tras caminar varios minutos se dieron de bruces con una gran plaza donde se estaba llevando a cabo algún tipo de fiesta religiosa. La mujeres bailaban con vestidos brillantes y coloridos en un circulo concéntrico alrededor de algo.

Apenas podían pasar de la cantidad de gente apelotonada por todas partes, todos intentaban ver lo que había tras las bailarinas.

El ruido de los tambores al ritmo y los gritos de los feligreses los ensordecían. Consiguieron moverse entre ellos hasta llegar a la primera fila de personas al lado de las mujeres.

En un hueco mientras giraban lo vieron. En el centro de la plaza sobre un montículo había una gran viga clavada en el suelo, y a sus pies una figura pequeña atada a ella. Vestía un traje blanquecino, manchado por todas partes.

-¿Que están haciendo? -preguntó Harry a uno de los hombres a su lado. El hombre lo miró levantando mucho las cejas y habló con un acento extraño.

-Niña el mal, fuego purifica. Niña monstruo.

Hermione abrió mucho la boca, hubo un estruendo y las puertas del edificio más grande se abrieron de par en par. Un hombre con una túnica blanca inmaculada portaba una antorcha ardiendo.

-¡La van a quemar! -exclamó ella presa del pánico- ¡Hay que hacer algo!

-No podemos hacer magia delante de Muggles y lo sabes -murmuró entre dientes, podía ver en sus ojos la frustración.

La mujer pensó en su bonita Rose, con sus rizos y su sonrisa, no era parecida a esa niña, pero desde entonces todas las niñas eran su hija. No podía ni imaginar el dolor de la madre de aquella pequeña cuando se la habían arrebatado para cometer aquella aberración.

Empuñó su varita sin perder un segundo.

-No nos verán -dijo ella mirándolos a los dos- seguidme.

Tratando de no llamar la atención Hermione convocó un hechizo de humo muy potente. Como una bomba una nube grisácea se expandió rápidamente entre todos los asistentes. El caos comenzó, la gente empezó a empujarse con violencia. La mujer saltó hacia delante colándose por entre las bailarinas, corrió sin ver nada hasta que se dio de bruces contra los leños apostados en el montículo, cayó de bruces, pero bajo toda la adrenalina podía oír a sus amigos tras ella.

Trepó hasta que sus manos dieron con la figura de la niña, respiraba, palpó sus ataduras al momento en que un hechizo rojizo quemaba la cuerda que la aprisionaba.

Harry cargó el cuerpo a su hombro y Ron se colocó a su retaguardia. Corrieron sin parar hasta llegar a un nuevo muro de gente.

Hermione lanzó un hechizo de aire hacia delante y fue a apartando a la gente con toda la delicadeza que pudo para no herir a nadie. Volvió a lanzar el hechizo de humo tras ellos para que les costara seguirlos y apretaron el paso.

-¡No estamos seguros de que sea esta niña! -gritó Ron tras ella entre jadeos.

Ignoraron sus palabras y trataron de girar entre las calles para despistarlos, al cabo de unos minutos se encontraban de camino a la tienda de campaña.

-Si es un Obscurus esto va a ser muy peligroso -reclamó Harry dejando a la pequeña recostada encima de una cama- no sabemos como lidiar contra ellos.

Los tres se sentaron a descansar, Hermione se apresuró a sacar uno de sus diccionarios y escribió varias frases en un pergamino.

Se sentó a su lado y llenó un vaso con agua, entonces pudo observar sus facciones, debía tener nueve años, tenía la cara llena de hematomas verdosos y el pelo cortado en mechones desiguales. No tardó mucho en despertar, parpadeó rápidamente como el aleteo de un pájaro.

-Tranquila... -murmuró Hermione en su lengua- estas a salvo -La niña se giró a mirarla con ojos muy dilatados. Su expresión era de autentico pavor. La mujer le tendió el vaso con agua con gesto tranquilizador. Ella lo cogió sin entender- ¿Como te llamas?

-Sade... -murmuró la niña.

-Yo soy Hermione -se llevó una mano al pecho- ellos son Harry y Ron.

En cuanto les vio la pequeña empezó a temblar, se aferró al brazo de Hermione con fuerza, entonces miró como sus ojos se aclaraban por momentos.

-¡Sade no! -exclamó haciendo que la mirara a ella- Hemos venido a ayudarte, ayudarte, ¿Entiendes?

La niña se quedó mirándola, temblaba de pies a cabeza y tras un tenso momento jadeó, apretando mucho la mandíbula y se dejó caer sobre la almohada, pero no soltó su brazo.

-No me gusta esto -señaló Ron con el cejo fruncido, seguía envarando su varita- sigue siendo un arma hecha por...por...

-¡Es una niña! -exclamó Hermione sin poder creer lo que oía. Miró a Harry tratando de buscar apoyo.

-El problema es que no sabemos que podemos hacer por ella o si podemos hacer algo -bajó su varita pero no la soltó.

-Llevémosla al ministerio- exclamó el pelirrojo como si hubiera encontrado la panacea.

-¿Y que la diseccionen y la estudien como si fuera un animal? -preguntó ella- Muy humano.

Sade los miraba asustada de uno a otro, Hermione se sentó junto a la cama y le rodeó el hombro con un brazo reconfortándola.

-Nadie te hará daño... -aseguró. Ambos hombres se miraron el uno al otro sin saber que hacer, segundos después escucharon un ligero silbido, una parte de la tienda explotó lanzando una gran ráfaga de aire caliente, la tela de la tienda se rajó por varios sitios lanzando trozos de tierra y polvo.

La mujer se lanzó a cubrir a la niña en la cama mientras sus amigos que habían estado de pie junto a la explosión se vieron lanzados por los aires hasta caer al suelo.

Tres figuras oscuras entraron a lo que quedaba de la estructura, llevaban aquellas máscaras plateadas que tanto veía en sus pesadillas.

Sade gritaba bajo ella presa del pánico.

La tres figuras tenían las varitas levantadas hacia ellas, casi podía oler el maleficio que vendría después con su respectiva luz verde.

Casi no notaba las sacudidas de la niña bajo ella, solamente se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien cuando el humo negruzco la envolvió.

-¡Sade no! -gritó, empezó a sentir las el viento como cuchillas arañarle la piel, escuchó a los hombres gritar, la presión hizo que sus oídos empezaran a sangrar.

Un haz de humo con un latigazo le atravesó el estómago como una puñalada de hielo frío y unos brazos empezaron a tirar de ella hacia atrás, pero la niña estaba sufriendo, necesitaba ayudarla de alguna forma. Notó el escozor de las lágrimas dolerle más que su herida mientras la sacaban de tornado mortal y con un ultimo golpe en la cabeza no vio nada más.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tras la primera semana jamás pensó que podía sentirse realmente angustiado por el bienestar de Granger, pero en cuanto le llegó su carta se apoyó en el escritorio con un suspiro de alivio.

Rompió rápidamente el sello, despachando al animal y se sentó en su sillón.

"Querido Draco:

Estamos en una tundra helada del Himalaya, hemos hecho lo que veníamos a hacer, pero hay otros lugares a los que ir. Estoy bien.

Espero que vaya todo bien por casa, te hecho de menos.

Hermione"

Se podía ver como la ultima linea estaba escrita apresuradamente, seguía enfadada con el, lo que no le cuadraba es que fuera por haberse besado con Pansy, no creía que el tema del contrato fuera tan importante para ella. Jugaría la carta de los celos pero estaba seguro que Hermione ahí se marcaría un farol.

Draco no había podido evitar sentirse extraño al no tenerla allí, era como si de pronto la casa se encontrara vacía. Todo estaba vacío. Se había dedicado a hacer turnos dobles en el trabajo prácticamente todos los días.

Peggy le informó la semana siguiente del mal estado de la biblioteca, al estar tanto tiempo cerrada había humedad y una gran cantidad de bichos y polvo.

No era precisamente su sitio favorito de la casa pero sería una pena que unos libros tan antiguos se estropearan.

Ordenó a todos sus elfos domésticos que se ocuparan, tres días después Peggy volvió a darle la mala noticia de que la madera de las estanterías estaba en muy mal estado, muchas baldas casi ni aguantaban el peso, debían invertir en recuperar esa sala.

Malfoy hastiado dio instrucciones para instalar todos los muebles nuevos que fueran necesarios y que se asemejaran al nuevo estilo de la casa. Por lo que lo primero que hicieron fue tirar las viejas cortinas de terciopelo oscuro y las alfombras mohosas.

Cuando las estanterías de madera clara fueron colocadas tuvo una idea. No sabía si funcionaría pero no perdía nada por intentarlo.

Ayudó a escoger y colocar las cortinas, primero iba una capa de organza transparente con estampado de flores verdosas y sobre ella una cortina de tela más rígida también verdosa pero de un tono claro y luminoso.

Se decoraron los bordes de las estanterías con filigranas doradas, mando a restaurar todos los libros dañados. En el centro de la estancia dejó un gran espacio vacío donde instalaron una gran chimenea y delante un buen sofá. A ambos lados se dispusieron un par de divanes a juego y mesas de estudio junto a las ventanas.

Le llevó tiempo diseñar el espacio, quería que le gustara, quería que se sintiera a gusto en aquella estancia, en la casa.

-Draco estas convirtiéndote en un sensiblero... -murmuró para si mismo.

Se levantó a la mañana siguiente con un sentimiento extraño, llevaba más de dos semanas sin recibir noticias suyas, sabia que estaba viva, pero no saber como lo estaba volviendo loco, ya había aceptado la realidad, había desarrollado sentimientos románticos hacia ella. El beso que habían compartido no se le iba de la cabeza, y pensar que podría ser el ultimo lo sumía en un fatal estado de agitación.

Tras ducharse se miró al espejo, incluso en su ultimo año en Hogwarts tenía mejor aspecto, las ojeras oscuras bajo los ojos debidas al cansancio no lo abandonaban nunca y su piel era casi translucida. Suspiró.

Llegó a San Mungo con su maletín en la mano y entró a su despacho directamente, tenía varios casos abiertos, cogió una de las tablillas y mientras bebía una taza de café revisó las anotaciones del turno de noche.

Salió al pasillo con la bata blanca en una mano dispuesto a ponersela, a empezar el día, sin embargo la sensación extraña como de que algo no iba bien seguía dentro de su pecho.

-¡Doctor Malfoy! -lo llamó una de las enfermeras de la recepción- Estábamos esperando que llegara- parecía muy alterada- acaba de ingresar una mujer llamada Hermione Granger en urgencias, la han metido directamente al quirófano.

Aquellas palabras reventaron la burbuja de aparente tranquilidad que lo protegía. Se quedó un segundo en silencio, si contestaba en ese momento le gritaría exigiéndole saber más. Respiró dos veces, su corazón latía desbocado en su sien.

-¿Que quirófano? -logró articular con la mandíbula muy apretada.

-El tres doctor.

La mujer lo observó con aflicción, por la prensa sabía que ellos estaban juntos y que ella había marchado a una misión del ministerio. Por todo el hospital circulaba el rumor de que el estaba tan preocupado que trabajaba mucho más que de costumbre. La mujer le vio salir disparado por el pasillo soñando que quizás algún día ella encontraría un amor tan de libro como el suyo.

Malfoy se paró en la puerta del quirófano, estaba cerrada, protegida con hechizos muy poderosos. Pero el necesitaba entrar. Golpeó con un puño la madera color grisácea que componía la puerta antes de darse cuenta de que no estaba solo en el pasillo.

Se giró para ver a Potter de pie, con un atuendo estilo morisco, una especie de túnica negra hasta los pies, iba lleno de cortes y suciedad. Llevaba una vaso de té en la mano. Ambos hombres se miraron un segundo en silencio, después el moreno se sentó en una de las sillas de plástico de la sala de espera.

-¿Que cojones ha pasado? -preguntó siseando, desearía poder maldecirlo.

-No puedo decírtelo Malfoy -susurró agotado- es una misión secreta...

-Si, si, si, del ministerio y del inútil de su primer ministro -respondió por el- lo que quiero saber es porque Hermione esta ahí dentro y tu o el pobretón no.

Harry entrecerró los ojos midiendo el tono de sus palabras, estaba claro que a el tampoco le hacía demasiada gracia aquella batalla verbal.

-Ella estaba demasiado cerca del... peligro -rezongó bajando los ojos, mirando el liquido caliente entre sus manos.

Draco alargó una mano perdiendo los nervios y lo levantó sujetándolo del cuello de la túnica.

-¡No me jodas Potter! -exclamó sin contenerse- ¿Eres feliz arrastrando a tus amigos a una muerte prematura?

Los ojos verdes de Harry se abrieron de par en par, no esperaba aquella reacción, realmente significaba algo para el. La culpa que llevaba horas refrenando lo inundó, no opuso resistencia, se dejó zarandear hasta que se calmó. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla con fuerza, ver a Hermione en el suelo, con el costado atravesado y luchando por que su vida no se le escapara de las manos había sido lo más duro que había tenido que soportar.

Al fin el brazo de Malfoy lo empujó para volver a sentarlo con violencia en la silla y se quedó allí mirando un punto fijo en la pared.

El rubio caminó durante un buen rato dando vueltas por el pasillo, no podía sentarse, se sentía como un animal enjaulado, tenía que verla.

-¿Donde esta la comadreja? -preguntó de pronto, llevaban allí varias horas solos.

-Ha ido a su casa a cambiarse, y te agradecería que dejaras de insultar a mis amigos -soltó empezando a enfadarse.

El cerebro de Draco empezó a maquinar una respuesta ingeniosa a la par que hiriente, pero la puerta del quirófano se abrió de golpe.

El médico tenía mal aspecto, llevaba manchas de un fluido rojizo en la bata, tras el salió una camilla que flotaba en el aire, sobre ella estaba Hermione, tenía el rostro ceniciento, su cabello desparramado sobre la almohada le daba aspecto fantasmagórico. Estaba tapada hasta el cuello pero de debajo de la sábana salían varios hilos de luz mágica que iban conectados a varias bolsas de líquidos.

-¿Como esta? -preguntó Harry levantándose deprisa.

-Hemos conseguido reparar los tejidos de alguna forma, no es una maldición así que nos ha costado mucho conseguir cerrar la hemorragia -el hombre conocía a Draco desde hacía años, lo miró fijamente a los ojos- no quiero mentirles, es grave. Habrá que vigilar como pasa esta noche.

La procesión pasó ante ellos con rapidez, iban a llevarla a su habitación. Malfoy se quedó allí observándolos hasta que se perdieron de vista.

-Voy a ir a cambiarme y volveré -dijo Harry dejando a un lado su bebida.

-No te molestes -resopló el rubio- voy a quedarme con ella hasta que despierte.

Sin mirarlo siquiera se marchó, fue a su despacho y se dejó caer en su silla, ocultando la cara en las manos.

-Joder Hermione... -murmuró con voz estrangulada. No iba a llorar, jamás había llorado por nadie, pero el nudo de preocupación se estaba extendiendo y amenazaba con ahogarlo.

Dejó su bata a un lado y se encaminó al control de enfermería.

-Jackie -llamó a su enfermera jefe- mi novia ha sufrido un accidente, esta ingresada, voy a quedarme con ella, ¿Puedes avisar al doctor Strogoll para que me sustituya?

-Claro Doctor Malfoy -asintió deprisa, miró su registro- la señorita Granger esta en la habitación 421.

Sin perder un segundo caminó por los pasillos blancos, las enfermeras estaba terminando de acomodarla, se quedó un momento mirando su cara y su cuerpo, demasiado pequeños para aquella monstruosidad de cama.

Tragó saliva antes de acercar la silla a su lado, no le importaban lo más mínimo las miradas de las mujeres cuando rozó un segundo su mejilla con los dedos. Estaba muy fría.

No podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos cerrados, sus pestañas oscuras y sus labios pálidos.

Hacía tiempo que no dejaba de darle vueltas al hecho de que se había colado en su vida como un souvenir indeseado, ocupando espacio y siendo bastante feo. Después se había dado cuenta que aquel souvenir era totalmente imprescindible para que se levantara de buen humor por la mañana, era lo único que le había hecho sentir humano desde el nacimiento de Scorpius.

Había luchado durante días contra aquellos sentimientos de necesidad y ahora que la volvía a ver sabía que había fracasado estrepitosamente.

-No se te ocurra morirte Granger... -susurró con una leve sonrisa de circunstancia.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 **¿Que os ha parecido? La verdad es que al principio me sentía bastante incómoda escribiendo desde la perspectiva de Malfoy, no es a lo que estoy acostumbrada, pero me esta gustando mucho. Siento si la discursión entre Hermione y Ron os a parecido repetitiva, pero en mi mente Ron es así, un poco repetitivo, de ese tipo de personas con las que no se puede discutir porque te van a decir todo el tiempo lo mismo. Muchísimas gracias como siempre a todos los que le dais un ratito a leerme, ver que mi historia tiene esta aceptación es una gran alegría, y mil gracias a los que me dejáis rewiews, siempre me hacéis reír, sois geniales. Un abrazo.**


	9. Capitulo 9: Quizás

**Siento si en este capitulo me he retrasado de más, pero la musa se había tomado un pequeño y merecido descanso y me ha costado HORRORES escribir este capitulo, es de transición y no es demasiado importante, quizás será por eso. Gracias por ser pacientes y esperad.**

Hermione no llegó a soñar, la poción que le administraban se ocupaba de ello, en su lugar revivía ciertos recuerdos. Era como si su mente vagara flotando sobre un mar, a veces cálido, otras tormentoso y picado. Percibía olores, sensaciones.

A veces notaba presión alrededor de su mano, como si alguien se la estuviera agarrando con fuerza.

A veces olía perfume masculino que la sosegaba, la tranquilizaba y entonces se hundía en una aterciopelada oscuridad.

Hubo un par de ocasiones en las que perdía consciencia de ella misma, era como deslizarse a través de un agujero de gusano, como si el universo tirara de ella hacia abajo, en esos momentos había escuchado gritos a su alrededor. No había sido agradable, ella solo deseaba descansar.

No supo exactamente porque, pero al cabo del tiempo se empezó a notar más despierta como si en lugar de una habitación negra estuviera mirando a través de unas gruesas cortinas grises.

En cierto momento empezó a notar de nuevo sus extremidades, notaba las sábanas ásperas bajo ella, el olor a desinfectante y la calidez.

Fue entonces cuando una tarde Hermione Granger abrió muy lentamente los ojos, parpadeó con rapidez, la luz del techo la cegaba. Todo era demasiado blanco.

Tenía la garganta seca y cuando quiso levantar la cabeza notó como si le pesara muchísimos kilos.

Consiguió toser levemente y entonces el dolor en el estómago la atravesó como un rayo. Emitió un gemido angustioso y apretó los dientes con fuerza.

Segundos después aparecieron varios enfermeros en la habitación y una mujer con una bata blanca.

-Señorita Granger... -la llamó revisando sus constantes vitales- ¿me oye?

-Si... -susurró, sentía la garganta adormilada y le ardía a la vez.

La ayudaron a incorporar un poco la espalda y la cabeza en la cama para que pudiera ver mejor la habitación.

-Lleva usted más de dos semanas muy sedada -aclaró la mujer apuntando algo en un pergamino- ha estado muy delicada.

-¿Que...pasó? -preguntó levantando una mano.

-Una criatura mágica sin identificar la atacó, le atravesó el abdomen, hemos tenido muchos problemas para curar la herida, tendía a abrirse todo el tiempo.

No recordaba demasiado del incidente, sabia que había ocurrido una especie de explosión que la había dejado algo aturdida, después todo era borroso. Lo que si recordaba era el llanto de un niño.

-Necesito hablar con Harry Potter -aclaró intentando sonar repuesta- ¿podría avisarle?

-En seguida -dijo uno de los enfermeros saliendo al pasillo.

La examinaron minuciosamente durante lo que parecieron horas, sus reflejos estaban mermados pero la doctora aseguró que se recuperaría. Necesitaba guardar reposo casi absoluto hasta que su herida hubiera cicatrizado, lo que significaba cama y aburrimiento.

En cuanto hubieron terminado la puerta se abrió lentamente. Harry estaba igual, aunque parecía cansado y un deje lastimero asomaba por sus ojos.

Se quedó de pie a los pies de la cama hasta que los enfermeros se hubieron marchado.

-¿Como te encuentras? -preguntó con voz calmada.

-Mejor -asintió con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Como estáis vosotros?

-Bien... bien... -no quería acercarse, se sentía demasiado culpable- Ron esta muy liado y no ha podido...

-Lo se -le cortó apretando los labios en un rictus del que la propia Mcgonagall hubiera estado orgullosa- no le esperaba aquí de todas formas. ¿Has investigado algún caso más?

Harry la observó durante unos segundos horrorizado, sorprendido. Se colocó bien las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y negó firmemente.

-Hemos subestimado a estos seres, esta claro que no podemos hacer nada contra ellos. Son demasiado poderosos.

-Son niños Harry -soltó cansada de estar acostada, notaba sus músculos debilitados y fríos- tenemos que ayudarlos como sea.

-Hermione no voy a pasar por esto otra vez -señaló la cama, su cuerpo débil postrado- no pienso perder más amigos.

La mujer abrió la boca para replicarle al tiempo que la puerta volvía a abrirse. Draco Malfoy entró a la habitación como si fuera suya, llevaba su bata de médico y varios papeles en las manos. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la figura de Harry de pie, miró a la chica que estaba muy despierta.

-Malfoy... -susurró el moreno endureciendo su mirada- yo ya me iba...

-No Harry espera -exclamó Hermione al verle avanzar hacia la puerta.

-Iremos a verte en cuanto te den el alta -fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir al pasillo.

La chica no daba crédito, estaba huyendo de ella, igual que en el colegio, solamente que aquí no iba a poder ir tras el. Maldijo en su fuero interno y soltó un bufido.

Malfoy se situó a su lado, su cabello rubio caía sobre sus ojos más despeinado que nunca aunque podía percibir un brillo extraño cuando conseguía verle las pupilas.

-¿Como te encuentras? -preguntó muy serio.

-Perfectamente doc -salió de su boca casi sin pensarlo, no quería ser irónica ni minimizar su estado, pero estaba muy enfadada por la negativa de no continuar el caso. Casi al instante se arrepintió de sus palabras.

El efecto en el hombre fue evidente, sus brazos se tensaron y los papeles se arrugaron bajo su mano.

-¿Crees que esto es un juego? -siseó en voz baja como una auténtica serpiente- ¿Crees que es agradable llegar al trabajo una mañana y encontrarte medio muerta?

Su voz fue subiendo decibelios conforme terminaba la frase, su rostro era una mueca enfadada.

-No tienes que preocuparte -le espetó confundida por su arranque- el contrato seguirá siendo vigente, seguiré ayudándote y...

-Cada día que pasa empiezo a cuestionarme que realmente seas tan inteligente como dicen, Hermione -soltó dándole la espalda.

La dejó sola de nuevo, pero en aquel momento un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al recordar la manera tan extraña que había tenido de decir su nombre. Con demasiada familiaridad, casi acariciando las silabas.

Suspiró acomodando la cabeza sobre la almohada.

-Bien hecho... -soltó para si misma- acabo de despertar y ya he cabreado a dos personas.

Aún pasó una semana más hasta que los médicos consintieron que podía regresar a casa. Malfoy sabía que habría periodistas esperando la exclusiva así que la acompañó cargando con sus bolsas y sujetándola a ella con fuerza de la cintura mientras Hermione se apoyaba en un bastón.

-Rose empezó a escribirme al poco tiempo de que te marcharas -relató con tranquilidad mientras caminaban por el hospital hasta la salida- estaba muy preocupada por ti y me hizo prometer que organizaría una gran fiesta cuando te hubieras recuperado, le darán permiso en el colegio.

-¿En serio? -sonrió al recordar a su niña- Pero no tienes porque hacerlo...

-Yo siempre insisto... -susurró haciendo que las mejillas se le tiñeran de rojo. Seguía estando muy nerviosa en su presencia, el brazo que la sujetaba era fuerte y cálido, y durante una fracción de segundo sintió la punzada de celos al recordar a Pansy besándolo. Ahogó una maldición, había intentado refrenar sus sentimientos por el. Ella sería la única que saldría mal parada, pero hacía semanas que no dejaba de darle vueltas. La habían relevado de la misión hasta nuevo aviso así que tampoco tenía mucho en que pensar.

Después de un par de fotografías pudieron aparecerse a la puerta de la gran mansión. El tiempo había mejorado, había bonitos ratos de sol entre las lloviznas y eso hacía que las flores que se habían plantado estuvieran perfectas y brillantes.

-No sabía que tus elfos domésticos hicieran la jardinería a mano -soltó sorprendida al ver a algunos de ellos cargando con pequeñas carretillas- creía que lo hacían con magia.

-Mi madre solía hacerlo al estilo muggle -respondió sin rastro de molestia- decía que hay ciertas cosas que se deben hacer a mano.

-Y tiene razón -sonrió. Jamás hubiera pensado que le habría gustado conocer a Narcissa Malfoy. Las pocas veces que se había cruzado con su padre habían sido bastante desagradables.

Llegaron a la entrada, las cortinas estaban abiertas y una gran luminosidad pasaba a través de las cristaleras. Todo estaba en orden, tal y como lo recordaba.

Caminaron lentamente hasta la escalinata, Hermione se aferró al pasa manos y con un gesto de dolor subió el primer peldaño. Aquello iba a ser una agonía.

Ante su sorpresa los brazos de Malfoy la alzaron al vuelo, la obligó a que se aferrara a su cuello con los brazos y subió la escalera sin problema.

Pensó que la dejaría en el suelo en cuanto llegaran al piso superior pero no se detuvo. Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio con un gesto de la mano y entró al cuarto.

Habían instalado un hermoso sillón junto a la ventana y la depositó en el con mucho cuidado.

-Gracias...-recitó incómoda. La ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta al tiempo en que Peggy aparecía con un leve sonido- ¿Me ayudas a darme un baño?

La elfina asintió haciendo una reverencia.

-Ah Malfoy -lo llamó antes de que se hubiera ido- ¿Podemos hablar esta tarde?

-En cuanto vuelva de San Mungo -asintió y cerró la puerta tras el.

Su vanidad la castigaba pero lo cierto era que había echado de menos los cuidados y los baños de la elfina, su pelo volvía a tener forma de arbusto encrespado y tenía la piel muy reseca.

-¿Ha ido todo bien por aquí? -preguntó mientras flotaba en la bañera.

-Todo tranquilo señorita. El señor ha estado muy preocupado cuando supo que estaba en el hospital, casi no duerme -gimió.

No podía creer que hubiera estado tan preocupado por ella. Debía haber algo más.

-¿Ha venido alguna mujer a verle? -preguntó intentando sonar desinteresada.

-¡Oh no señorita! -exclamó escandalizada y medio frasco de poción se le derramó de entre las manos tiñendo el suelo de amarillo pollo- Le escribe mucho la señorita Parkinson, pero el señor siempre tira sus cartas al fuego. No le gusta, eso seguro.

La elfina parecía muy convencida, pero a Hermione la dejó en un mar de dudas.

La ayudó a vestirse con un pantalón suave de pana y un suéter fino. Al desaparecer la mujer lo primero que hizo fue aprovechar la luz natural y empezar a escribir una carta.

"Querida Rose:

Como podrás suponer te escribo porque ya estoy en casa. El señor Malfoy se esta portando maravillosamente conmigo. Estoy deseando verte y contarte nuestra pequeña aventura, no creo que sea seguro decírtelo por carta.

El señor Malfoy me ha dicho lo de la fiesta y no deberías insistirle a hacer esas cosas, esta es su casa y no quiero ponerlo en un compromiso. Aunque creo que un poco de diversión podría ser beneficioso para todos.

Estudia mucho.

Tu madre que quiere darte un abrazo de oso"

No sabía que más escribir así que dejó allí la carta sin enviar por si después se le ocurría algo nuevo.

Mandó un par de lechuzas al trabajo pidiendo noticias sobre el funcionamiento de su departamento y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya era media tarde.

Unos nudillos golpearon la madera de la puerta mientras ella se colocaba el batín de seda color champan encima de la ropa.

-Pasa... -recitó poniéndose bastante nerviosa.

-¿Querías verme? -preguntó Malfoy. Llevaba unos pantalones de traje negros y una camisa azul clara.

-Si -sonrió con culpabilidad y le tendió un pesado volumen- cogí esto prestado de tu biblioteca personal cuando tuve que irme, por si me era útil.

Repasó las letras doradas de la portada con los ojos y volvió a mirarla.

-Sabías que iba a ser peligroso cuando te fuiste... -no era una pregunta, más bien una acusación.

-Siempre hay peligro cuando se trata de Voldemort -suspiró cansada-

-¿Porque fuiste de cabeza entonces? -soltó entrecerrando los ojos.

Hermione le señaló la cama para que se sentara, podía ser una conversación larga. El hombre tardó un segundo en hacer caso, al final se sentó en el borde del colchón.

-Descubrimos que Voldemort había dejado atrás algún tipo de arma que acababa por descontrolarse, pueblos enteros arrasados sin dejar a nadie con vida- tragó saliva- lo que encontramos en el Himalaya fue... terrible. Eran niños, niños menores de diez años, tenían algo dentro, un poder increíble que apenas podían controlar.

Draco la miraba con los ojos bastante abiertos y el ceño fruncido.

-Los acaba consumiendo, lo matan todo a su paso -relató- y aún hay más Draco, niños indefensos que no saben como dejar de sufrir.

-Pues habrá que dar un aviso al ministerio y...

-Esos niños son considerados un arma muy potente -exclamó la mujer- ¿Como crees que reaccionará el ministro?

El silenció reinó en el cuarto, ambos sabían esa respuesta.

-Esa niña, Sade... -murmuró bajando los ojos con pesar- fue la que me hizo esto. Se asustó. Nos atacaron en cuanto conseguimos sacarla del pueblo. Mortífagos.

Sabía que acaba de dar un paso a ciegas. No sabía la relación que Malfoy tenía en la actualidad con los mortífagos que quedaban.

Su máscara de dureza y seriedad se rompió durante un instante, alzó ambas cejas sorprendido, quizás hasta temeroso.

-¿Has dicho mortifagos? -preguntó al borde de su asiento.

-Llevaban las túnicas negras y las máscaras -asintió- se me heló la sangre al verlos. Harry consiguió hacernos aparecer en otro sitio en cuanto vio que me habían herido.

Malfoy casi no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, sabía que habían quedado mortífagos sin desvelar, los más altos allegados a Voldemort habían conseguido huir. Pero siempre habían pensado que serían pocos y que no estarían organizados.

-Esto te supera Hermione.

-¡Ya lo se! -soltó afligida- Pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como sacrifican a esos niños. Tu más que nadie deberías entenderlo.

Scorpius. Su cara mudó a un tono aún más ceniciento de lo que era. Se levantó despacio tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

La ayudó a ponerse en pie y le tendió el bastón.

-Tengo que enseñarte algo -recitó sin mirarla mientras salían de la habitación. Caminaron despacio hasta la biblioteca.

-Estuve aquí antes de irme y no encontré... -Malfoy abrió las puertas. La estancia había cambiado por completo. Aún con la luz del atardecer era preciosa, todos los muebles eran de abedul con filigranas doradas, se colaba una gran luminosidad a través de las nuevas cortinas. La boca de Hermione se quedó abierta de par en par mientras observaba las escaleras, los divanes, las mesas de estudio.

-Quise restaurar esta parte de la casa en cuanto te fuiste -dijo sin mirarla- mande reparar todos los libros rotos, puede que ahora encuentres algo -La muchacha no daba crédito a sus ojos pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso los brazos del hombre le sujetaron los suyos con suavidad- No se te ocurra meterte en ese peligro de nuevo.

-Malfoy no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras...

-Prométemelo -susurró con ansiedad. La chica se quedó mirando sus ojos un agónico momento y entendió que tenía que prometérselo. Mientras la boca se le quedaba seca asintió despacio.

La expresión del hombre se suavizó, movió un poco su pulgar contra la piel de su brazo en una ligera caricia- y deja de llamarme por mi apellido.

-Eso quizás cueste un poco más -notó el calor subir a sus mejillas al esbozar una breve sonrisa.

No perdió más tiempo y empezó a caminar hacia las estanterías, aquel era su elemento, se sentía como Sherlock Holmes en un buen caso, buscando la verdad a través de las palabras escritas.

Escuchó al hombre caminar tras ella y colocarse en la estantería opuesta.

-¿Que estamos buscando exactamente? -le escuchó preguntar a su espalda.

-¿Estamos? -inquirió sorprendida. Se giró.

-Dos irán más deprisa que uno solo -fue lo único que dijo, después también se movió para mirarla- además en tu estado no puedo dejar que te mates a investigar. No sería un buen médico.

-Quizás la razón es que no quieres dejarme sola -se aventuró. Aquella conversación era una de las más interesantes y divertidas que habían compartido.

-Quizás... -fue lo único que le oyó decir tras ella. Su único impulso fue apoyar la frente en la cubierta de uno de los tomos y tomar aire con fuerza.

Se sentía de vuelta a Hogwarts, perdida en la biblioteca, sintiéndose incómoda por cualquier comentario relativamente sexual.

La tarea era ardua, era una gran biblioteca y siendo sinceros casi todos los libros que tenían involucraban de alguna forma la magia oscura.

-¿Voldemort vino a la biblioteca cuando estuvo... aquí? -preguntó un par de días después mientras repasaba en una de las mesas de estudio.

-No lo se -se encogió de hombros- no me gustaba demasiado salir de mi cuarto.

-¿Porque?

Era algo que Hermione no entendía del todo, en clase Draco siempre había dado a entender que hubiera dado una pierna por poder servir el señor oscuro, pero lo cierto es que en la batalla de Hogwarts nadie lo vio y cuando hubo que elegir bando el se marchó. Ese fue uno de los grandes motivos por los cuales no fue juzgado con dureza y pudo evitar la pena.

El hombre levantó un momento sus ojos helados ante la pregunta. Parecía ligeramente incómodo.

-No todo eran fiestas aquí -recitó con ironía- el se divertía torturando a todos los que se cruzaban, y mi tía Bella hacía lo mismo.

Escupió su nombre como si le quemara la lengua. Su semblante era despectivo y sombrío.

Observó su forma de pasar de página y sus dedos largos sobre el papel.

Muchas cosas que daba por sentadas estaban dando la vuelta de forma violenta.

Se levantó para sentarse frente a el en otra de las sillas tapizadas y se quedó mirándolo de nuevo.

Nunca lo había visto concentrarse, había asumido que aprobaba porque su padre ponía dinero, pero lo cierto es que era un buen médico. Lo poco que había podido escuchar en el hospital era que trataba muy bien a sus pacientes y que las mujeres que no sabían quien era solían caer rendidas a sus pies.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara o es que no te apetece seguir? -preguntó de pronto sin levantar la mirada de su libro.

-Yo... -intentó pensar en una excusa pero lo cierto es que se moría por hablar con el- estaba pensando. La forma en que tenías de tratarme en el colegio, había más nacidos de muggles, había muchos más niños a los que podías haber insultado. Me gustaría saber la respuesta.

-Hice lo que se esperaba de mi -aclaró con voz grave, levantó lentamente la cara para mirarla a los ojos- si no te lo hubiera hecho pasar mal mi padre me hubiera azotado, los demás Slytherins me hubieran vuelto la espalda, pero lo cierto era que en ese momento eras tu, erais vosotros- suspiró llevándose una mano a la cabeza para apartarse el flequillo- siempre metidos en líos, siempre en defensa de la escuela, erais insufribles, y tengo que decir que el hecho de que tu fueras una sabelotodo no ayuda.

Hermione frunció el ceño, pero no porque estuviera enfadada, siempre había pensado en sus asuntos, no se había preocupado de saber como la gente la veía, asumía que lo que veían era una rata de biblioteca con el pelo cardado naturalmente.

Lo cierto es que la imagen de niña buena repelente no era especialmente de su agrado, después de haberse dado cuenta que estudiar incesantemente y sacar las mejores notas no mejoraban la calidad de vida de uno.

-¿Que hay de la pureza de sangre? -inquirió y justo al segundo se arrepintió, no sabía si quería saberlo.

Malfoy volvió a mirarla con intensidad y después soltó un sonoro suspiro.

-No te voy a negar que lo pensaba de verdad -asintió despacio, sin apartar la mirada- luego me di cuenta que el mundo no es blanco o negro, hay toda una gama de grises, aunque tardé demasiado en darme cuenta. Imagino que fui tu infierno personal.

-La verdad es la que es, yo sabía por lo que me odiabas y era frustrante, porque no podía dejar de ser quien soy.

Era extraño, era como poner realmente todo detrás de ellos, como un nuevo comienzo. La chica acabó por sonreír, estaba claro que no iban a olvidar todo lo que les había pasado, pero al menos podrían pasar página.

Volvieron al trabajo, la tensión disminuyó bastante y empezaron a contrastar fuentes sentados uno junto al otro.

-¿Has hablado con Rose? -preguntó Malfoy de pronto- ¿Empiezo a preparar las invitaciones?

-Ni lo menciones, no quiero que gastes ni un solo galeón en una fiesta -exclamó ella con un tono de voz muy agudo. Pero el la observó un segundo alzando ambas cejas- No me digas que ya tiene fecha...

-Dentro de tres semanas -anunció triunfante- será algo familiar, relájate.

-Como si pudiera... -resopló.

Casi a media noche ambos se levantaron, estaban cansados y no habían avanzado nada, caminaron despacio por el pasillo hasta la puerta de ella.

-Es agradable poder hablar contigo Malfoy -el hombre solo sonrió, pero era una sonrisa sincera, soltando un poco de aire por la nariz, iluminaba todo su rostro. Alzó una ceja divertido hasta que la mujer se dio cuenta de su error- ...Draco...

-Así esta mejor -la felicitó antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Hermione se metió en su habitación sin dejar de pensar que aunque no era su tipo Malfoy no era precisamente feo.

En cuanto Draco volvió a su rutina en el hospital la mujer empezó a sentirse demasiado sola, Hugo aún no había vuelto por no molestarla y estaba muy a gusto con sus abuelos. Había intentado trabajar desde casa pero el correo por lechuza no llegaba lo suficientemente a prisa así que desistió.

Estaba sentada en el diván disfrutando de uno de esos raros días británicos donde brilla el sol cuando Peggy se apareció ante ella.

-Señorita, Ginevra Potter esta en la puerta, ha venido a visitarla -la reclamó con voz aguda.

-Ahora mismo bajo -sonrió- ¿Puedes preparar té y unas pastas?

La elfina asintió agradecida de que le proporcionara tarea, Hermione se había vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga que le quedaba muy grande. A pesar de estar en casa Peggy se empeñaba en peinarla cada mañana y aplicarle un poco de maquillaje.

Bajó la escalera con ayuda de su bastón, la herida sanaba lentamente.

Al llegar al salón se percató de la presencia de un carrito de bebé tras el sofá y cuando se asomó en efecto, Ginny tenía en los brazos un bebé rollizo que dormía plácidamente.

-¡Ginny! -exclamó- ¿Cuando? ¿Porque nadie me dijo que ya habías salido de cuentas?

-Tiene dos semanas -rió quedamente- estuviste muy mal así que no quisimos preocuparte.

La mujer se sentó a su lado y observó la cabecita de la criatura con ternura.

-¿Como se llama? -preguntó sin dejar de mirarla.

-Lily Luna -respondió con un resoplido.

-En serio, tienes que decirle a Harry que lo de los nombres compuestos ya no se lleva -rió su amiga. A los dos segundos Peggy apareció con una gran bandeja llena de varias jarras de té, leche, azucarillos y pastas variadas. Ginny alzó las cejas.

-Tienes que contarme como va la convivencia aquí -dijo la chica mirando como la elfina volvía a desaparecer- pareces muy cómoda...

Su amiga hizo lo propio y se sirvió una taza con un poco de leche y una galleta.

-Es raro Ginny -confesó de pronto- Draco y yo hablamos, del colegio, de nuestros hijos, parece una persona totalmente distinta...

-Lo llamas Draco -levantó una ceja sorprendida- me gustaría mucho ver la cara de mi hermano si te escuchara -Ambas soltaron una breve carcajada, al segundo Ginny sacó algo de su bolso y se lo enseñó- la semana pasada me llegó esto al correo.

Hermione cogió el sobre con ambas manos dejando su taza sobre la mesa y lo abrió confusa.

Dentro había un pequeño trozo de pergamino con detalles grabados en relieve que rezaba "Esta usted cordialmente invitado a la fiesta que se organizará en Malfoy Manor en honor de Hermione Granger y su pronta recuperación, les rogamos confirmen su asistencia"

-Esto es algo incómodo -sonrió devolviendole la invitación.

-¿No crees que esta muy volcado contigo? -inquirió ligeramente nerviosa- No me malinterpretes, me alegro mucho que haya alguien que te cuide, pero no puedo evitar que... es Malfoy.

-Yo también me preocupaba mucho a principio -asintió con calma- pero es tremendamente amable, ha reformado toda la biblioteca para que yo pueda trabajar ahí...

-A eso me refiero, Malfoy siempre tiene un plan, lleva cuidado.

No podía evitar que a pesar de la conversación de esa semana con el Ginny tenía su punto de razón, Draco no hacía nada sin sentido o para los demás, sabía que tenían un contrato, pero no era necesario preocuparse tanto con ella, o ayudarla en su investigación, no había nadie mirando.

Cambió de tema, le preguntó por los niños, por el trabajo y la casa. Cuando se les acabaron los temas de conversación la pequeña Lily empezó a berrear.

-Me voy antes de que este monstruito derribe la casa -rio poniéndola en el carrito.

Hermione se quedó un segundo en la puerta al verla desaparecer. ¿Y si era ella la que tenía que empezar a actuar? Siempre se dejaba llevar por sus caprichos, hacía todo lo que le decía.

-Vamos, no seas cobarde... -se alentó. Era media mañana, todavía tenía tiempo. Llamó a Peggy para que la ayudara a peinarse.

En este caso escogió de su armario unos vaqueros ajustados junto a unos botines planos y una camisa blanca, por encima se colocó un grueso pañuelo beige y una gabardina gris. La elfina la peinó con unas simples ondas, dejando el cabello caer suelto por los hombros.

Se caló sus gafas de sol y tras mirar su reloj salió a la calle. Malfoy le había proporcionado un bastón fino y plegable donde el pomo era una simple rosa blanca.

Se apareció en la recepción del hospital y saludó a las enfermeras.

-¿Tiene cita señorita Granger? -preguntó una chica rubia con una gran sonrisa.

-No, vengo a ver al doctor Malfoy -aclaró ligeramente nerviosa.

La rubia mandó llamar al hombre y la instó a que se sentara en la pequeña sala de espera. A los pocos minutos Draco apareció corriendo, llevaba su bata blanca desabrochada.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó nada más verla. Hermione se levantó azorada.

-Si, perfectamente, solamente quería... bueno lo cierto es que he pensado, es una tontería pero...

-Escúpelo.

-He venido a llevarte a comer fuera -soltó con rapidez. No se le daban bien esas cosas.

-¿A comer fuera? -el hombre parecía confuso.

-Si, pensé que siempre comes aquí y que no cenamos juntos en casa y...

Draco la miró fijamente a los ojos, tratando de averiguar si era algún tipo de trampa o truco, pero la chica aparte de nerviosa no parecía esconder nada.

-De acuerdo, déjame coger mis cosas -aclaró. Hermione suspiró y lo esperó en el pasillo

Se le hacía raro, raro pero no demasiado extraño, caminar a su lado por la calle, cuando de pronto en un vaivén sus manos se rozaban.

Lo llevó por una serie de callejones en mitad del Londres muggle, pasaron varias tiendas de ropa de segunda mano y al girar la esquina se dieron de bruces con un mercado.

Hermione cogió su mano y tiró lentamente de el para guiarlo entre los puestos, se detuvo a admirar una carpa llena de flores y otra con pilas de libros muy antiguos.

Tras caminar un poco más encontraron una caravana con varios carteles.

-La mejor comida callejera de la ciudad -sonrió la chica poniéndose a la cola.

-Comida callejera no suena precisamente bien -hizo un gesto de desagrado. Pidieron dos platos y se sentaron en un banco vacío, había mucha gente allí disfrutando del mercado y todo era muy ruidoso.

Ambos pidieron lo mismo, Malfoy no iba a ser aventurero con su prácticamente única comida en todo el día, así que pidió lo mismo que ella. Era un bocadillo tostado lleno de carne que parecía hecha en finos hilos cubierta de queso y una salsa rojiza.

Al primero bocado Hermione se lo quedó mirando con las cejas levantadas, hasta para coger un trozo de pan era delicado. Su reacción era justo la que esperaba, la sorpresa no se hizo esperar.

-Esta muy bueno... -murmuró con la boca medio llena. Ella asintió complacida.

-Mi padre solía venir a comprarlos para comer los sábados antes de que yo fuera a Hogwarts -sonrió con un leve deje de nostalgia.

-¿Tu madre no cocinaba?

-Si, pero comer estos bocadillos era algo especial -explicó con paciencia- era un día en que ninguno tenía que cocinar ni que fregar después así que solamente poníamos una película y nos relajábamos.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, pero Draco no apartaba los ojos de ella, parecía confundido. Terminaron su comida y entonces se percataron de que había varias personas intentando hacerles fotos de incógnito.

Se levantaron para volver a caminar por el mercado, el hombre envolvió su cintura con un brazo.

-¿Que diantres es esto? -preguntó señalando una pintura de un señor mayor muy gordo practicando ballet.

-Arte -susurró ella antes de soltar una carcajada.

-Arte... -repitió el con una sonrisa- si tu lo dices...

A veces tenían que caminar entre mucha gente y se apretaban en uno contra el otro sin darse cuenta, Draco pensó en lo poco que parecía importarle a ella.

Se detuvieron cuando regresaban en un puesto de dulces y compraron una especie de cilindro recubierto de canela y azúcar, esponjoso por dentro crujiente por fuera. Iban rompiendo trozos con los dedos de la misma bolsa.

-¿Porque me has invitado hoy? -Inquirió el hombre al final al llegar a la puerta de San Mungo. Había empezado a hacer bastante viento así que se resguardaron bajo un toldo al lado de la entrada.

-Quiero conocerte mejor -se sinceró, una fuerte ráfaga de viento la empujó y estuvo a punto de caer si el no la hubiera sujetado.

Sus brazos no se apartaron, en sus ojos helados brillaba algo que no sabía concretar. Hermione se mojó los labios inconscientemente y no pasó desapercibido.

El rostro de Malfoy se fue acercando lentamente, dándole todo el tiempo del mundo a retirarse si lo deseaba. Sus labios se unieron deliciosamente, se acariciaron despacio en un tiempo que les pareció demasiado corto. El cerebro de Hermione se había quedado abotargado, no podía pensar más que en la suavidad de su piel o su embriagante olor que la inundaba.

Pareció apenas un segundo cuando el se separó, con una mano le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

-Nos vemos en casa -murmuró la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ten cuidado al volver -pero no soltó su mano, seguía mirándola con muchísima intensidad- esta noche deberíamos hablar.

La mujer asintió y con una sonrisa se desapareció ante sus ojos.

Malfoy se quedó un segundo sonriendo después de que ella se fuera sin poder creer la calidez que residualmente dejaba en su pecho.

 **¿Que os a parecido? ¿Demasiado lio? ¿Demasiado azúcar? No os preocupéis que van a ir volviendo las curvas, aunque soy una romántica y adoro escribir ese tipo de escenas. Muchísimas gracias por leer!**


	10. Capitulo 10: Gryffindors suicidas

**¿Que tal están mis preciosas? Ya vuelve todo a su cauce, esta semana estaré en un seminario de cinco días y no creo que vaya a poder escribir nada, me disculpo con antelación por el retraso, peeeero adelanto que el siguiente capítulo tendrá bastante acción y celos.**

 **Muchisimas gracias por los rewiews y por los maravillosos silenciosos que me leéis, es un gran alivio saber que os gusta la historia.**

 **Back to green**

 _ **(De vuelta al verde)**_

Capitulo 10: Gryffindors suicidas

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Lo que en otro momento había sido pura actuación se había tornado en atracción, se había sorprendido más de lo que podía admitir al verla allí, no había planeado nada de aquello.

Lo había llevado por su mundo muggle de la mano, como un niño que va descubriendo el mundo, el mercado había estado lleno de olores, ruidos nuevos, incluso arte, como ella lo había llamado.

Les había costado menos de diez libras y había comido mejor que en muchos sitios caros, pese al frío y la humedad.

En aquel momento Hermione había tenido una forma distinta de comportarse, había sido distendida, se había despojado de cualquier miedo, de cualquier desconfianza para mostrarse tal y como era.

Su sonrisa, la forma de cogerle de la mano, sus pequeños gestos, todo había sido verdad.

Al besarla había sentido como si lo estuviera deseando pero no entendía porque.

¿Por que bajar la guardia? ¿Porque precisamente ahora? Era cuando más en peligro estaba de caer bajo la mordedura de la serpiente, le había gustado lo que había visto.

Necesitaba preguntárselo, necesitaba saber si merecía la pena arriesgarlo todo.

Se volvió a colocar la bata blanca, aún tenía trabajo que hacer.

Cuando acabó sus rondas se apresuró por salir de su despacho y a la puerta con la mano levantada para llamar se encontraba Theodore Nott.

-Nott... -murmuró confundido- ¿Que haces aquí?

-Mi madre tenía que venir a un chequeo y pensé pasar a saludarte antes de irme -sonrió. El hombre llevaba unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa de cuadros. Lo invitó a entrar a la sala aunque no le apetecía demasiado hablar. Nott siempre se había mostrado ajeno a los problemas de la sangre aunque todo su linaje fueran magos.

-Escuché que Granger a vuelto a tu casa -asumió- y por lo visto se os ha vuelto a ver juntos en público.

-¿Tienes algún problema? -el sensor de Draco para percibir líos se agitó.

-Vengo en son de paz -sonrió el aludido levantando ambas manos- puede que sea impresión mía, pero se os ve a gusto juntos.

Malfoy se apoyó en su mesa de escritorio y se cruzó de brazos con mirada amenazante, no sabia a donde iba a parar y eso lo molestaba. No solía ser demasiado paciente.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no me mires así -resopló- he venido a decirte dos cosas. La primera es que Granger me cae bien, y si consigue hacerte feliz es que tiene algo especial -bajó la mirada sin querer enfrentarle y su semblante se volvió más serio- lo segundo es que al igual que yo lo sé, lo sabe Pansy, y no creo que dude en hacer algo si se entera que estáis juntos de verdad.

Tendría que castigar a Zabini, tenía la lengua demasiado larga. No le había autorizado a decirle a nadie su plan. Aunque los medios de comunicación se bastaban por si solos.

-Es enternecedor que te preocupe nuestra seguridad -replicó venenoso.

-No es tu seguridad la que me preocupa -soltó encarándolo- pero Granger no debería de salir mal parada por tu culpa.

Ambos hombres se miraron a los ojos, tratando de encontrar verdad y buenas intenciones. Al final los dos parecieron leer al otro.

-No quiero que salga mal parada -asintió.

-Entonces déjate de dobles intenciones.

Se despidieron cordialmente, pero Malfoy seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza, puede que Hermione se sintiera más a gusto con el, pero de ahí a tener una verdadera relación iba un gran paso. No estaba seguro de que fuera a aceptar.

El camino a casa no fue lo suficiente largo y seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza, se metió directamente a su despacho, su chimenea ya estaba encendida y llenaba de calor la habitación. Se quitó la chaqueta y la bufanda. Se tomó un trago de whisky de fuego con rapidez a ver si la bebida le quitaba el manojo de nervios que tenía en el estómago. Un Malfoy no debía mostrarse inseguro jamás.

Se paseó por la habitación hasta que su mente empezó a despejarse, entonces llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Querías hablar? -preguntó la cabeza castaña que asomaba tras la puerta.

Entró con paso ligero, llevaba la misma ropa de aquella mañana cubierta por uno de los batines que le había comprado, llevaba el pelo suelto sobre los hombros.

El hombre abrió la boca en el momento en que todo su autocontrol se fue al garete, no podía dejar de mirar sus labios carnosos.

Caminó lentamente, como si no supiera que estaba pasando, la acorraló contra la pared, podía ver perfectamente su perplejidad hasta que sus cuerpos casi se tocaron.

-¿Draco? -preguntó con un hilo de voz. Igual que en su sueño.

Se lanzó a su boca sin piedad, con lentitud deliberada, tras la sorpresa inicial notó sus manos apoyarse sobre su pecho sin intención de apartarlo. Lamió sus labios despacio, eran mucho mejor de lo que recordaba.

Acarició su cabello hasta la nuca, hasta ejercer presión para obligarla a entregarse a el. Gruñó voraz en el momento en que notó como ella correspondía a sus caricias, sus manitas le recorrieron el pecho , el cuello y se encaramaron a su pelo. Entonces recorrió su boca con la lengua, su aliento lo estaba intoxicando, no podía parar.

Acarició su espalda sin dejarle escapatoria, presionando levemente su cuerpo contra el suyo, bajó la mano hasta su cadera, bajo los pantalones ajustados podía percibir el calor que emanaba su piel, entonces la abrazó, caminó con ella pegada a su cuerpo hasta dar contra la mesa y con un pequeño empujón hizo que se sentara en ella, solo entonces separó sus respiraciones jadeantes, para encontrar el dulce pulso de su cuello, lo besó con deleite, saboreando el aroma de su piel.

-Draco, ¿que haces? -preguntó ella con voz ronca.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarla confundido. Intentó volver a sus labios para que se callara, pero ella le colocó un par de dedos en la boca.

-¿Vas a decirme que no hay nada entre nosotros?- preguntó Malfoy cogiéndola de la muñeca.

-Hay... un contrato y esto es... -balbuceó, empezó a ponerse muy colorada.

-Despierta de una vez sabelotodo -soltó alejándose de ella como si quemara.

El portazo que dio le devolvió a la realidad con sonora verdad. Ella no podía ni albergar en su mente la idea de estar con el. La sola idea debía de resultarle repugnante, pero entonces no entendía como se arrimaba tanto a el cuando la besaba sin sentido. Juraría que suspiraba por más cuando la tocaba.

Se encerró en su cuarto y se dejó caer sobre la cama, se miró la mano, aún notaba el calor residual de su mejilla contra la palma.

-Maldita sea Draco -susurró- ¿Que estas haciendo?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho, aún jadeaba, podía notar sus mejillas ardiendo y la cabeza embotada. Se perdía a si misma cuando se le acercaba.

Volvió a apretarse el nudo de la bata y con lentitud volvió a subir a su habitación. Al pasar por el espejo del tocador se detuvo, tenía el pelo revuelto y los ojos más brillantes que nunca.

Se tapó la boca con una mano y se sentó en su escritorio con el ceño fruncido, estaba totalmente confusa.

Era cierto que había intentado acercarse a el, era cierto que no era capaz de apartarse cuando el la besaba aunque estuvieran en privado, era cierto que se sentía como flotando cada vez que la miraba.

Si Malfoy tenía un plan era volverla loca.

Se armó con pergamino y una pluma, empezó a escribir rápidamente.

"Ginny  
No se que esta ocurriendo, Malfoy me ha besado dos veces en privado. No se que tipo de plan crees que tiene, pero yo no se si puedo"

Se apartó del papel como si la hiciera daño con los ojos dilatados, dejó la pluma en su sitio y arrugó con rapidez el trozo de pergamino.

-...resistirme -terminó la frase en un susurro. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa dándose un ligero golpe. No podía entender en que momento había dejado de verlo como su gran pesadilla. Bueno, ella había madurado y no había pensado en el en diez años. Al volver a encontrarlo era casi como si fuera una persona diferente.

Lo cierto era que la había tratado con mucha gentileza en todo momento y eso la confundía aún más. Hubiera entendido a la perfección al Malfoy hiriente y desagradable de siempre, no a este comprensivo hombre que la ayudaba en todo.

Hizo lo único que podía hacer como buena Gryffindor irónica, ignorar el tema. No es que le entusiasmara hacerlo, pero solo de pensar en afrontar que podían tener algo le temblaban las rodillas.

Los días fueron pasando, y su cuerpo fue recuperando fuerza hasta que su herida fue solo un mal recuerdo y la fiesta de su recuperación estaba cada vez más cerca. De alguna forma entre el trabajo de el y que ella intentaba salir lo menos posible de su habitación habian conseguido ignorarse mutuamente.

La fiesta era algo que la atormentaba, iba a ser una reunión entre familia y amigos según le habían dicho, pero debía fingir delante de todos sus más alegados que tenía una relación con Malfoy iba a ser un dolor de cabeza y estaba programada para aquella misma noche.

Hacía días que no tenía que usar el bastón, caminó deprisa hasta la biblioteca, había formado varias pistas con unos libros esparcidos sobre su mesa la noche anterior y estaba muy cerca de conseguir algo.

Abrió las cortinas y una de las ventanas para tener mejor visión, estaba nublado pero el viento era cálido.

Siguió repasando ensimismada en sus investigaciones y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba un diccionario para traducir letra hierática. Caminó por los pasillos llenos de libros solamente mirando aquel papel en el que tenía apuntado lo que necesitaba, sin darse cuenta de que había otra presencia en la habitación.

Cogió el tomo que necesitaba del estante, lo abrió y empezó a pasar las hojas. De la nada apareció una mano que se colocó encima de una de ellas, impidiéndole seguir.

Al levantar la vista unos ojos grises como el hielo la observaban.

-¿Has encontrado algo? -preguntó con voz tranquila.

Hermione abrió la boca consciente de pronto de que con la ola de calor se había puesto una falda corta y una blusa fresca. Se sintió desnuda ante el y no le desagradó la idea.

Fue solo un leve roce, su mano viajó hasta su cuello y lo trazó con los dedos, con mirada ausente, y ella lo dejó. Notó como su piel se erizaba bajo su contacto.

Su boca se acercó hasta su oído.

-Dime que quieres que pare... -susurró. Al sentir su aliento se echó a temblar de anticipación. No era dueña de ella misma cuando se acercaba tanto, su aroma la atontaba.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, pegó la espalda contra la estantería, necesitaba oxigeno. No podía decirle que parara, ni quería ni podía, se había quedado muda.

Sus labios empezaron a bajar con lenta tortura por su cuello y ella cerró los ojos para centrarse en lo que sentía. Ron jamás la había echo temblar con una sola caricia, el jamás se había tomado el tiempo en tratar de seducirla y Malfoy lo hacía casi sin esfuerzo.

Sus manos recorrieron la suave tela de su blusa hasta la cintura y se colaron bajo ella, acariciando la piel de su estómago.

-Dime que me detenga... -repitió como una advertencia, separó su cara para mirarla a los ojos.

-No puedo -fue lo único que logró articular. Era tan sencillo dejarse llevar, era tan bueno, tan perfecto.

Entonces Draco la besó con confianza, haciendo peso en ella. Hermione levantó los brazos para acomodarlos sobre su cuello, no era una niña, sabía donde tenía su limite y en aquel momento lo había sobrepasado con creces.

No era consciente de que sus manos habían empezado a desabrochar su camisa, de que su respiración se había vuelto mucho más urgente, era consciente de que la piel del hombre era mucho más suave de lo que había imaginado.

Notó sus manos bajar hasta su cadera y la pegó voluntariamente a su pelvis, haciendo que el soltara un gruñido.

La tela de la falda fue levantada para posar ambas manos en sus nalgas y apretarlas posesivamente.

Hermione infiltró sus manos por la camisa abierta dispuesta a explorar su torso, sentía un desconocido calor en su vientre y en su pecho, algo que la sorprendió. Había mantenido relaciones con Ron, pero eran algo suave, carente de pasión, en aquel momento se habría dejado hacer cualquier cosa.

Con decisión se apartó de sus labios, echándolos de menos al segundo, empezó a dar pequeños besos por su cuello, su clavícula y bajó por su pecho. Escucharlo suspirar era música para sus oídos, hacía rato que notaba su erección palpitar dolorosamente contra su bajo vientre.

Sin saber como, con más fuerza de la que había predicho la levantó y ella acomodó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Dieron un golpe contra la estantería que se sacudió y ella soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

Volvió a sus suaves labios, sabía a la perfección lo que necesitaba.

Entonces a su lado oyeron un suave sonido.

-Señor acaba de llegar una lechuza del hospital... -la voz de Peggy calló con rapidez- lo siento...

Volvieron a oír el mismo sonido, pero ambos se habían quedado helados, sin moverse.

Sus alientos chocaron con los jadeos, no se separaron, se quedaron mirándose un rato, hasta que pudieron volver a respirar con normalidad.

Hermione volvió a tocar el suelo con los pies, tragó saliva avergonzada. Bajó la cabeza sin poder dejar de temblar, pero los dedos de la mano de Draco atraparon su barbilla para levantarle el rostro. Volvió a besarla despacio.

-Te veré esta noche -sonrió antes de desaparecer de la biblioteca.

La mujer se llevó una mano al pecho tomando una decisión, si el quería tener algo con ella lo disfrutaría, no pensaba llevarle la contraria, no sería capaz.

Volvió a su sitio, se quedó un buen rato con la vista perdida en la nada hasta que pudo volver a concentrarse.

La suerte pareció estar de su lado, cuando consiguió descifrar la letra encontró un pasaje que hablaba de niños poseídos por un humo en Bulgaria. Tras revisar un viejo manual de magia oscura búlgaro notó las similitudes. Lo apuntó todo en un trozo de pergamino, contenta de tener al fin una nueva pista.

Envió una lechuza a Victor preguntándole si podía ayudarla a investigar, hacía años que no hablaba con el, siempre le había parecido que su carrera de jugador de Quidditch le absorbía demasiado y Ron se ponía demasiado celoso para mantener correspondencia semanal. Se había limitado a enviarle algún pequeño recuerdo en navidad y una felicitación.

Volvió a su habitación deprisa recordando que la fiesta no tardaría en empezar. Al llegar Peggy estaba de los nervios.

-Señorita Hermione vamos a llegar muy tarde si no empezamos -se quejó empujándola hacia el baño- además su pelo hoy esta mucho más rebelde.

Estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada mientras se desnudaba para meterse rápida a la bañera. Por suerte la elfina era muy diestra al arreglarla y en seguida le hizo una coleta alta con un trozo de flequillo cruzando su frente.

Abrió el armario, no tenía muy claro que debía ponerse, se supone que iba a ser una reunión más intima así que supuso que con un vestido corto iría bien.

-Peggy -llamó a la criatura que estaba colocando los accesorios para empezar a maquillarla- ¿Quienes serán los invitados hoy?

-El señor Malfoy se aseguró que vinieran todos sus allegados- asintió complacida- la familia Weasley al completo según creo.

Al completo significaba Ron, seguramente con Lavender. No había ido a verla en ningún momento. Sabía que vendrían sus padres ya que iban a llevarle a Hugo, su plan de ir más informal se fue al traste.

Rebuscó entre las prendas colgadas de perchas y sacó un vestido hasta la rodilla, de un hermoso rojo intenso, falda amplia y escote con los hombros caidos que la convenció en seguida. Era precioso y daría que hablar.

Como siempre al ponérselo parecido hecho totalmente a su medida, como un guante.

Después de que la maquillara se calzó unos zapatos de tacón color champán que brillaban levemente y se colocó las pocas joyas que tenía dejando su garganta al descubierto.

Con más ánimo del que debería se puso incluso un par de gotas de perfume tras los pendientes.

-Llega tarde señorita -gimió Peggy recogiéndolo todo.

-Eres una artista Peggy, gracias -soltó antes de salir de la habitación.

Bajó la escalinata de forma muy diferente a los demás días, en aquel momento sonreía levemente, sabiendo que su aspecto era espectacular, sus pies se asían con fuerza a los escalones.

Toda su ex familia política estaba allí, Ron la observó boquiabierto, Harry y Ginny la saludaron desde una esquina, los demás eran conocidos del trabajo y todos sus amigos de Hogwarts.

-¡Hermione estas preciosa! -exclamó Luna llegando hasta ella dando unos ligeros saltitos, llevaba un llamativo vestido largo de color berenjena que contrastaba enormemente con su pelo rubio claro.

-¿Como están los gemelos? -inquirió su amiga riendo.

-Hechos unos colacuernos, no paran quietos -rió a su vez.

Al fondo de la sala, al lado de Nott estaba Draco, llevaba unos pantalones grises y una simple camisa azul oscura, pero para ella parecía sacado de una revista, al verla se disculpó con su amigo y atravesó la sala deprisa para colocarse a su lado. La miraba con tal intensidad que en seguida enrojeció.

Sus dedos recorrieron deliberadamente el nacimiento de su nuca y toda su espalda hasta depositar la mano más abajo.

-Odio este vestido -susurró a su lado, ella levantó ambas cejas sorprendida- quiero quitártelo.

Hermione soltó una risita feliz.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo Draco Malfoy -sonrió Luna antes de irse.

Fueron al comedor donde de nuevo habían puesto varias mesas altas para que todo fuera más distendido. Entonces se acercaron a la familia de los Weasley, parecían bastante incómodos.

-¡Mama! -exclamó Hugo corriendo hacia ella- ¡He estado enseñándole al abuelo como funcionan los coches teledirigidos y el tío Bill me ha traído una maqueta chulisima de un dragón de verdad que se mueve y todo!

Estuvo un buen rato abrazándolo, escuchando todas las cosas que habían hecho mientras que ella no había estado y se sintió bastante culpable por dejarlo, aunque parecía habérselo pasado muy bien.

En cuanto se distrajo jugando con George empezó a buscar a Rose, tenía que hablar con ella.

La encontró en el jardín, Scorpius y ella estaban buscando una especie rara de flor.

-Os encontré -exclamó triunfal.

-Señora Granger -dijo el niño con una sonrisa, ambos estaban más altos desde la ultima vez que los había visto- me alegra que se encuentre mucho mejor.

-Ya va siendo hora que me llames Hermione jovencito -lo reprendió- ¿Puedo charlar con Rose?

El muchacho asintió rápidamente y tras mirar a su amiga se perdió por el sendero. La niña llevaba un bonito vestido amarillo que ya le iba quedando pequeño, su cabello parecía castaño oscuro en la tenue oscuridad.

Caminaron hasta un banco de piedra donde ambas se sentaron.

-Voy a pedirte perdón por haberte ocultado todo esto Rose -aclaró con calma- han pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

-¿Como lo de que estas saliendo con el señor Malfoy? -preguntó sin mirarla. Hermione se sintió un poco dolida por su indiferencia.

-Si Rose -asintió con un nudo en la garganta, nunca se habían peleado así- ¿tienes algo en contra?

La niña parecía sorprendida al escuchar una respuesta tan franca, la miró ceñuda.

-El me cae bien, pero... oigo lo que dicen en la escuela, era un mortífago en la guerra y...

La mujer le cogió ambas manos entre las suyas cortándola y suspiró.

-Cielo, la gente comete muchos errores a lo largo de la vida -aseguró- pero le conoces, sabes que es un hombre bueno.

Rose la miró a los ojos y parpadeó varias veces antes de refugiar la cabeza en su pecho. Ambas habían echado de menos esas muestras de cariño, la abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Le quieres?

La mujer abrió los ojos asustada, no había querido hacerse esa pregunta a si misma, pero en su fueron interno ya sabía la respuesta.

-Me gusta mucho -admitió dando las gracias porque fuera de noche y no se vieran sus mejillas enrojecidas

-Entonces te apoyo mamá -se separó para mirarla- pero me molesta que me guardes secretos.

-Ni un solo secreto más -Hermione levantó la mano para jurarlo y ambas sonrieron.

La niña se excusó diciendo que tenía que entrar a cenar algo y echó a correr. Cuando su madre se levantó se encontró con Draco caminando hacia ella.

Suspiró sin poder evitarlo cuando se le acercó y sus bocas se fundieron. Era como volver a respirar, como estar finalmente en casa. Sintió sus brazos recorrer su espalda hasta dejarlos en un abrazo.

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó en un susurro.

-Ahora si -atinó a decir acomodada en su pecho.

Notó como bajaba la cabeza hasta depositar un suave beso sobre su hombro desnudo.

-Podría acostumbrarme a este vestido -sonrió contra su piel.

Estaba tan ensimismada con la perfección del momento que no se dio cuenta de que otra pareja se les había acercado.

-No puedo creer que seas tan ilusa Hermione -la voz de Ron la sacó de su ensoñación como un bofetón- te esta engañando.

Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con su ex pareja y Lavender, que lucía orgullosa un embarazo muy avanzado y la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Esto es una fiesta -aclaró calmada- deja los dramas para otro momento.

Draco se tensó a su lado, se giró a mirarlos pero no se movió de su sitio.

-Pero es que no es posible que quiera estar contigo y tu no lo ves -se quejó de nuevo.

-¿Porque no Ron? -preguntó ella con un deje de lástima, recordaba haber tenido aquella misma conversación acerca de Victor en cuarto curso, también recordaba haber llorado en la escalinata de acceso a la torre porque había reventado su noche perfecta- ¿No soy lo suficientemente buena?

-Es una serpiente -aclaró confiado- estará maquinando un plan para utilizarte y luego hacerte daño como en el colegio.

-Comadreja... -siseó a su lado, pero ella le apretó con suavidad la mano para detenerlo, estaba tan tenso que se le marcaba la vena de la frente.

-¿Ron pero que haces? -exclamó una voz tras ellos. Harry se apresuró a colocarse entre ellos, parecía muy triste- Deja de decir estupideces, no es cosa tuya.

-Hermione siempre ha escogido al tío equivocado -escupió- como a Krum. Esta claro que no sabe ver a los hombres.

La mujer tragó saliva, le estaba costando mucho no soltarle un improperio.

-En eso tienes razón -asintió- realmente no se lo que vi en ti. Siempre fuiste celoso, insoportable y un aprovechado. Solo tu destrozarías esta bonita fiesta.

Harry los miraba a ambos como si estuviera en un partido de tenis, temiendo perder a sus dos mejores amigos. Ron estaba poniéndose rojo por momentos, tenía los labios tan apretados que apenas se le veían. Lavender que siempre había tenido la lengua muy suelta estaba pálida y se aferraba al brazo del pelirrojo con fuerza, como si no quisiera estar allí.

-¿Podemos dejar esto para otro día? -suplicó el moreno.

Ron salió de allí deprisa farfullando algo de "todos están en mi contra" y tras un momento de silencio pudieron volver a respirar.

Draco repasó de nuevo la linea de su espalda para calmarse.

-Harry necesito hablarte de algo -dijo la castaña con un deje de preocupación- he encontrado más información, creo que hay otro caso en Bulgaria.

El hombre acortó la distancia entre ellos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estas segura? -preguntó- Prepararé el viaje en cuanto me digas donde buscar.

-Iré contigo -aclaró decidida.

La negativa a la vez de ambos hombres los dejó a los tres anonadados.

-No creas que voy a dejar que vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida así -contestó el rubio separándose de ella.

Hermione volvió a sentir el frio de la noche en sus brazos caldeados por el abrazo, y la hizo sentir más sola que nunca.

-No era una pregunta Draco -sus ojos reflejaban el arrojo.

-No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto -suspiró su amigo- pero coincido con Malfoy. Después de la ultima vez no puedo dejar que vayas.

La mujer se apartó de ambos con el ceño fruncido.

-Esta discursión ha terminado, si no me acompañas iré sola -echó a andar por el sendero con la cabeza bien alta.

-¿Que tipo de chorradas suicidas os enseñaban en Gryffindor? -le oyó exclamar a Draco a su espalda.

 **Me encanta escribir cierto grado de lemon, hace la vida más excitante (como decía aquel anuncio), me cuesta mucho más escribir discursiones con Ron que con Draco, porque me da la impresión de que el pobre Weasley no puede poner muchas más pegas excepto el hecho de que Malfoy fue un capullo en el colegio, mientras que Draco ha pasado página y discute de otras cuestiones.**

 **Quise dejar como ultima frase la que habéis leído porque me hizo muchísima gracia pensar que Draco diría algo así.**

 **Muchísimos besos a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	11. Capitulo 11: La trampa

**¡Ya he vuelto! Muchas gracias por ser tan pacientes, este capitulo es un poco más corto que los demás, pero cuando lo acabéis entenderéis porque.**

 **Back to Green**

 _ **(De vuelta al verde)**_

Capitulo 11: La trampa

En lo que quedaba de tiempo de fiesta intentó no cruzarse con ninguno, mantuvo una larga conversación con su madre, que parecía anonadada con que vivieran allí, habló largo y tendido con Molly sobre como se había portado su niño y le preguntó si no le importaría seguir teniéndolo allí hasta finalizar el curso.

-¿Que vas a hacer Hermione? -preguntó la mujer preocupada, habían pasado por muchas cosas juntas en la guerra.

-Esta vez no será peligroso Molly -mintió con la mejor sonrisa que pudo. Su hijo se entusiasmó con volver a vivir con magos, era algo que no podían hacer en casa. Cuando era más pequeño recelaba más de la mágica pero al crecer estaba ansioso por formar parte de ese mundo.

-¿Volverás antes del verano? -le preguntó Rose mientras disfrutaban de un helado sentadas en el sofá de la sala.

-Volveré corriendo en cuanto todo esto termine -aclaró con tranquilidad- espero que antes de que vuelvas de Hogwarts.

-Scorpius y yo estamos esforzándonos para sacar las mejores notas -sonrió con petulancia- aunque yo le ayudo mucho.

De alguna forma consiguió que la fiesta pasara tranquilamente y sin mayores incidentes lo cual fue un prodigio, pero si podía notar de vez en cuando las miradas de Draco y Harry clavadas en su nuca.

Cuando casi todos los invitados se habían marchado se encontró con Ginny y su marido en la puerta mientras se colocaban sus chaquetas.

-Si estas tan decidida no puedo evitar ir contigo -señaló el hombre- envíame los datos cuando quieras.

-Lleva mucho cuidado -señaló su amiga.

-Gracias -sonrió ablandándose los abrazó a ambos.

Después de despedirse con muchos besos y abrazos a su pequeña le acompañó a la chimenea donde se marcharían de vuelta al colegio a través de la red flu. Cuando todo hubo acabado se sintió exhausta, los elfos domésticos habían recogido toda la casa en un segundo así que no tuvo más excusa para subir a su cuarto. Se quitó los zapatos antes de subir por la escalera para disfrutar de la suavidad de la moqueta bajo su peso.

Se desvistió para ponerse un camisón y se sentó en su escritorio, tenía carta verde para faltar al trabajo debido a la amenaza de los obscurus, mandó una lechuza a su departamento formalizando el viaje y empezó a trazar el itinerario. Lo primero que iba a hacer era ir a Sofía para encontrarse con Victor, el le había contestado en una carta con tintes de preocupación pero había prometido verla para contarle lo que sabía.

Volvió a preparar su bolso, tenía pensado viajar a la tarde siguiente si conseguía un diccionario de Búlgaro.

Se llevó una mano al estómago donde seguía teniendo una fea cicatriz rosada, ser una Gryffindor no la apartaba de tener miedo, había salido mal herida en la ultima vez y estaba segura que se encontrarían con mortífagos, aún así toda su certeza se centraba en que no podía dejar a los niños morir bajo aquel cruel castigo que se les había impuesto y en aquel viaje tenía pensado investigar el proceso para tratar de dar con una cura si podía.

Esperaba que Malfoy fuera a tratar de disuadirla una vez más antes de dormir pero el pasillo se mantuvo en silencio.

La mujer se metió en la cama con un mal presentimiento.

Se enfundó en unos vaqueros y una chaqueta y unos zapatos planos, por el momento irían a la ciudad así que mejor pasar por turistas. Había avisado a Harry para encontrarse antes de comer en su casa. Hermione volvió a revisar la biblioteca pero no dio con nada más, al bajar la escalera con su bolsito de cuentas colgando del hombro se encontró con Peggy que llevaba una pila de sábanas entre los brazos.

-¿Has visto al señor Malfoy? -preguntó tratando de aparentar calma.

-Se marchó muy temprano esta mañana señorita -aclaró con voz aguda- me dijo que no sabía con exactitud cuando volvería.

Después de darle las gracias y con un revoltijo en el estómago salió a la puerta. Se apareció tras la casa de los Potter en el lugar establecido para ello.

Ginny se estaba despidiendo de su marido con un gran beso.

-Cuídamelo ¿vale? -le preguntó, haciéndola sentir muy culpable por seguir con todo aquello.

Ambas sabían que la pelirroja se habría marchado con ellos de no ser por los niños. Era una de las magas más valientes que conocía.

Ninguno habló demasiado por el camino, ni se sorprendieron de que Ron no se hubiera presentado, Lavender parecía estar muy cerca de terminar su embarazo y el parecía no querer tener más contacto si ella seguía unida de cualquier manera a Malfoy. El traslador los dejó en el almacén de un bar de magos que los miraron muy raro cuando salieron a la calle.

Se encontraron en pleno centro de la ciudad, había mucha gente por la calle y al fondo se podía apreciar una enorme catedral de techos abovedados. En otro momento hubiera estado muy contenta de poder viajar a aquel sitio.

En cuanto se acercaron a la puerta de la catedral ambos se fijaron en dos cosas, hacía más calor del que esperaban y de que los estaban siguiendo un par de hombres altos.

Se detuvieron en la puerta y esperaron, no hacían nada malo y en cuanto se pararon a hacer como que admiraban la fachada los dos desconocidos se pusieron a comprar algo en un puesto de comida rápida.

-¿Hermione? -preguntó una voz tras ella.

-¡Victor! -exclamó con una risita, se abrazaron con cariño, el hombre estaba aún más alto de lo que recordaba, ya no se rapaba el pelo de la cabeza y lucía una bonita y cuidada perilla.

Le estrechó la mano a Harry con una gran sonrisa.

-Me alegra mucho veros de nuevo -su inglés también parecía haber mejorado bastante- venid, he reservado un restaurante cercano.

La muchacha se agarró a su brazo mientras caminaban y fingió que señalaba una elaborada escultura.

-Creo que nos están siguiendo -soltó aparentando naturalidad.

-Si, esos son dos aurores amigos míos -bajó la cabeza avergonzado- lo siento pero con el tema por el que preguntaste hay que tener mucho cuidado, aún hay mucho... mal por esta zona.

Lo cierto es que se sintió avergonzada, si hubiera seguido con la correspondencia ese malentendido no se habría producido. Se sentía estúpida por haber dejado que los celos de Ron se interpusieran en su amistad.

Entraron a un pequeño restaurante rustico, de mesas de coloridos manteles y se sentaron en la mesa más apartada.

Tras servirles una tabla con pan esponjoso y salsa les llevaron un par de ensaladas y una fuente con carne. Comieron poniéndose al día, contándose todo lo que no habían podido a lo largo de los años. Incluso Harry habló bastante de Quidditch y de los nuevos fichajes.

Hasta que con la sobremesa no hubo mucho más que decir.

-Sobre el tema que te comenté... -comenzó ella, pero el hombre negó con la cabeza y bajo la mesa le tendió un sobre cerrado.

-Eso es todo lo que he averiguado -resumió- no se lo que os proponéis pero es tremendamente arriesgado.

-Muchas gracias Victor -cogió sus manos con cariño por encima del mantel durante un segundo antes de levantarse, debían ir a un sitio seguro para leer la carta.

En el momento en que cruzaban el local una pareja de una mesa se levantó y se chocaron. Hermione iba a proferir una disculpa cuando sus ojos se fijaron en que los dos llevaban varitas y los estaban apuntando bajo la ropa.

Fue Victor quien actuó primero, lo vio moverse rápido como el rayo, los empujó a un lado mientras una silla explotaba en mil pedazos.

El caos reinó rápidamente, la gente empezó a gritar y a correr, el búlgaro los empujó hacia la salida soltando tacos en su idioma y en la puerta se dieron de bruces con un hombre alto, muy rubio.

-¿Malfoy? -preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-¡Tenéis que marcharos ya! -gritó Victor a su espalda tratando de mantener la puerta del restaurante cerrada con magia.

Hermione los agarró a los dos de las manos y cerró los ojos para aparecerse, no tenía muy claro donde quería aparecer y se decantó por la calle donde les había dejado el traslador, frente al bar mágico. Corrieron los tres atravesando la ciudad hasta refugiarse tras una gasolinera.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí? -preguntó la chica con voz aguda y sin resuello.

-Pensé que si la comadreja no os acompañaba necesitaríais ayuda -bufó mirando a ambos lados de la calle- y no me equivocaba.

-No puedes estar aquí, tienes que irte -se mordió la lengua, no quería demostrar su preocupación.

-Hermione, es un medimago -aclaró su amigo- quizás sea nuestra mejor opción.

Ella soltó un reproche antes de sacar el sobre de su bolsillo, lo rompió y dentro solo había un pequeño trozo de papel con una única palabra.

"Zheravna"

-Vamos a ponernos a salvo -señaló el moreno tras ver pasar varias personas que parecían estar buscándolos.

Se aparecieron lejos de la ciudad, en un bosque poblado. Harry había comprado una tienda de campaña nueva, esta venía equipada con todo tipo de hechizos de ocultamiento, tenía tres dormitorios completos, cocina surtida, salón y un baño.

Fueron a acomodarse a las habitaciones, Draco se coló tras ella.

-¿Que haces? -preguntó la chica confundida.

-Se supone que estamos juntos -señaló el levantando las cejas- sería más sospechoso que no durmiera contigo.

Maldijo aquella situación tan extraña mientras sacaba su pijama del bolsito de cuentas y lo dejaba sobre la cama.

-¿Porque has venido Draco? -se aventuró a preguntar. El hombre la miró a los ojos un frío segundo.

-Tengo que proteger mi inversión -murmuró volviendo a su bolsa de viaje.

Hermione sintió una pequeña astilla abrirse paso por su pecho para clavarse en su corazón, había llegado a pensar que realmente le importaba. No podía hundirse allí, no podía demostrar que aquello le importaba, que le estaba doliendo el alma.

Salió sin decir nada más a la cocina a preparar un poco de té, su amigo estaba sentado a la mesa, repasando varios volúmenes.

-Realmente te preocupa que esté aquí -soltó sin mirarla. Hermione se quedó helada y asintió para seguirle la charada.

Estaba harta de todo aquello y tomó una decisión. En cuanto se acabara la misión haría las maletas e iría a vivir con su madre. Su mente no podía aguantar tanto estrés.

Sirvió varias tazas de té y se sentó con el a repasar que podría significar la misteriosa palabra, pasaron dos horas y no encontraron nada. Draco se había sentado en el sofá y solamente dejaba pasar el tiempo.

La chica echó mano de su teléfono móvil y metió la palabra en un buscador, tras poner cara de sorpresa sacó un mapa y lo colocó sobre la mesa.

-Zheravna es un pequeño pueblo del centro-este de Bulgária -leyó en voz alta. El rubio se acercó a su lado para mirar hacia donde señalaba su dedo.

-De acuerdo -dijo Harry- iremos mañana.

Fue una de las cenas más incómodas que recordaba, ninguno se miró o habló, todos querían terminar con aquello lo más deprisa posible.

-¿Entonces es cierto lo que dicen los periódicos? -preguntó Harry cuando terminaron de comer- ¿Os reencontrasteis en el hospital?

Ahí estaba lo que había estado temiendo, el interrogatorio, era su mejor amigo, sabría que mentía y la presencia de Draco agravaba su mal humor.

-Rose se puso enferma, recuerda que te lo comenté... -dijo con falsa seguridad.

-Y así sin más le perdonaste todo y os enamorasteis.

-¿Quieres todos los detalles? -preguntó el rubio con sorna.

-Estoy hablando con ella -soltó de nuevo con brusquedad. Hermione los miró a ambos antes de decidir que no mentiría de nuevo.

-Harry por favor... -suplicó tristemente.

-Lo sabia, todo es una patraña ¿verdad? -se levantó deprisa, haciendo que su silla cayera al suelo- ¿Cuanto más pensabas engañarnos Hermione? -La mujer abrió la boca varias veces sin saber muy bien que podía decir- Ron tenía razón...

-¡Esa rata pobretona no tiene razón en nada! -exclamó Draco levantándose también.

Los dos hombres se miraron fijamente durante un segundo, hasta que Hermione con toda la delicadeza que pudo se puso en pie y empezó a recoger sin abrir la boca. Podía confrontar a Ron todas las veces que fueran necesarias, sentía dentro de ella el resquemor, pero no contra Harry, el siempre había sido bueno y sincero con ella. Era su culpa, ella había provocado esa situación.

-Lo siento, se que debí...-dijo al fin mientras se apoyaba en la encimera.

-Si, debiste -suspiró su amigo aun enfadado- mañana haremos esto y no me importa cuantos más casos encuentres, este es el ultimo.

Lo oyeron cerrar la puerta de su cuarto de un portazo y después el silencio. La mujer se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Porque no has seguido con el plan? -preguntó Draco a su espalda, ella rezó para que no la tocara, si la tocaba se desmoronaría.

-Ya da igual -murmuró cansada- estoy harta de mentiros a todos y a mi misma.

La observó volver a la habitación con los hombros caídos y derrotados, pero no la siguió, se quedó a pasar la noche en el salón. Hermione lo agradeció, no durmió nada, no se podía explicar como no había visto venir la tormenta, había estado demasiado distraída jugando a ser una muñeca. Lo cierto era que había pensado como una idiota que a sus amigos les habría dado igual con quien estuviera mientras la hiciera feliz.

La mañana siguiente se presentó nublosa y fría. Recogieron todo sin hablar y volvieron a situarse lo más cerca posible del pueblo sin llamar la atención. Intentarían pasar por turistas así que se llevaron un par de mochilas, y conjunto de montaña.

El pueblo era muy pequeño, de calles empedradas y casas de madera con la estructura del piso superior más grande, los diseños eran preciosos. Había poca gente en la calle pero los que estaban allí eran abuelitos y personas mayores que debían vivir allí toda la vida.

Se metieron a desayunar en el único local que vieron, coronaba la cima de la montaña, parecía un hotelito rural.

Con el diccionario en la mano consiguió pedir té para todos y algunas tostadas con mermelada casera. El pequeño comedor estaba abarrotado de gente al llegar y poco a poco se fueron marchando.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó de nuevo a la camarera. Solo entonces descubrió el tinte de miedo en sus ojos. Antes de que la mujer pudiera pronunciar palabra siete personas entraron al salón, todos llevaban sus varitas en las manos.

-La ultima vez debía de quedar más claro que no teníais que meteros en esto -susurró uno de los hombres con voz ronca y acento búlgaro.

Harry pateó la mesa para volcarla en el momento en que vieron un destello de luz. Estaban en inferioridad numérica y los tres lo sabían. La chica los agarró de la ropa y se concentró, pero no consiguió aparecerse, en lugar de ello sintió como su energía era drenada y empezó a darle mucho sueño.

-No podemos aparecernos -susurró presa del pánico, en ese momento supo que los matarían a todos si no encontraban ayuda. Conjuró una nube de humo gris y los empujó hacia la ventana a trompicones.

Empujó a Harry el primero por el cristal abierto y al segundo ya no había ventana, se dieron de bruces contra la pared de madera, de hecho el lugar era mucho más siniestro al mirar de nuevo, había telarañas y apenas se podía ver nada. Habían acabado directamente en la trampa.

-¿Que más sabéis de los niños? -preguntó una mujer con un fuerte acento mientras el humo se disipaba.

Hermione apretó los dientes con fuerza, con varita en mano y sin saber como salir de allí, Draco le había colocado un brazo por delante protector.

-Si no hablan los mataré -amenazó uno de los hombres, el más alto.

-Harry ha conseguido escapar, vendrá con ayuda -soltó ella temblando.

-A ver que queda de vosotros cuando vuelva -rió la mujer alzando su varita hacia ellos.

No pensó lo que hacía, pero en cuanto vio el rayo de luz salir de la varita se giró para colocarse delante de Draco, en su mente tenía todo el sentido. En cuanto el hechizo la golpeó cayó al suelo, un millar de cuchillos le atravesaban la piel, gritó, gritó hasta que se le rompió la garganta, los segundos parecían días, recordaba vagamente la sensación. Era la misma que había sufrido sobre el suelo de mármol de la mansión Malfoy, era como morir mil veces. Tras un momento inconmensurablemente largo al fin se deslizó hasta la suave inconsciencia.

 **Necesitaba dejar el capitulo aquí, se que es muy cortito y os pido perdón. Ya os avisé que venían curvas. La verdad es que en cierto modo entiendo a Harry y esa desilusión de que tu amiga te guarde ese pedazo de secreto, pero pobre Hermione que tampoco era para tanto vaya. En fin, los pobres han caído directo donde los querían, aunque al menos Harry ha conseguido escapar... ¿o no? Muchísimos besos!**


	12. Capitulo 12: El siguiente paso

**Lo primero disculparme profundamente por la tardanza en publicar, la unica excusa que puedo daros es que estuve muy ocupada, he escrito un libro y quería terminar toda la trama antes de que la musa se fuera, no es una gran excusa pero es la que hay. También es cierto que aunque tengo más o menos claro el final me esta costando llegar a el más de lo que esperaba. Os doy un abrazo enorme a los que estabais esperando. Muchísimas gracias por seguir ahí.**

 ** **Back to Green****

 ** _ **(De vuelta al verde)**_**

Capitulo 12: El siguiente paso

La imagen del cuerpo de Hermione desmadejado en el suelo, temblando bajo en influjo de un cruciatus lo transportó a su propia casa, al ese maldito suelo de mármol donde su tía Bella había grabado a fuego la condición de su sangre en su brazo sobre gritos incoherentes, se quedó helado, reproduciendo la escena de nuevo, si cerraba los ojos la veía tan claramente como si los tuviera abiertos.

Se había colocado delante de el por voluntad propia, quizás intentando protegerlo.

Apretó los dientes al oír un nuevo alarido de sufrimiento salir de sus labios, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados e intentaba agarrarse al suelo con las uñas.

-¡Parad! -exclamó- ¡Basta!

Necesitaba centrar sus miradas en el, su atención. Con un movimiento rápido se subió la manga. No había nada que enfureciera más a los mortífagos que un renegado.

La marca tenebrosa tembló en su brazo, no estaba tan clara como antaño, era como un viejo tatuaje que reptaba por su antebrazo con vida propia.

Cuando dejaron a Hermione ya estaba inconsciente hacía rato y el temblaba de ira.

No dijeron mucho, uno de ellos, un hombre grande se tiró hacia el con sus puños cerrados y empezó a golpearlo, lo iban intercalando lentamente con maldiciones muy dolorosas.

Draco intentaba mantener la consciencia con temor de que si el se desmayara decidieran tomarla con ella de nuevo.

No era cuestión de amor o romanticismo como pudiera parecer, de alguna forma se sentía en deuda con ella, por todos esos años de sufrimiento, de tortura psicológica. Debía pagar un precio.

Recordó las sesiones de tortura por placer con Voldemort o con su misma tía Bella cuando su madre no podía protegerlo. Aquel ultimo año escolar casi acaba con el en muchos sentidos, pero de alguna forma también lo hizo más fuerte, hizo que esas nuevas maldiciones no quebraran su consciencia hasta varias horas más tarde.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado inconsciente, al abrir los ojos descubrió que le dolían, lo cierto era que sentía dolor en cada célula de su cuerpo y no solo por las maldiciones. La boca le sabía a sangre.

Al incorporar la cabeza notó el frío suelo de piedra bajo el. Se recostó sobre un costado y ahogó un gemido de angustia. Cerro los ojos con fuerza con temor a perder la consciencia de nuevo.

Con mucho esfuerzo consiguió incorporarse hasta apoyarse contra una superficie lisa y empezó a hacer recuento de daños.

Las piernas se las habían dejado intactas y no tenía huesos rotos aunque sí bastante dolor en uno de los tobillos.

Por el estado de su abdomen al respirar calculó que debía tener varias costillas fracturadas, al bajar la vista se encontró con su camisa rajada y cortes variados en su pecho que hacía rato que no sangraban.

Su brazo izquierdo era lo que más le preocupaba, había recibido golpes en la cabeza y en algún momento había sangrado por la sensación de tener algo pegajoso, pero apenas pudo mirar su brazo. La marca era un amasijo sanguinolento donde apenas se percibía ninguna forma de lo que antes era una serpiente saliendo de una calavera. Habían roto casi todos sus dedos y notaba el hombro totalmente desencajado de su sitio.

Tragó saliva y jadeó apretando la mandíbula. Pegó el brazo al suelo, el frio aliviaba el lacerante dolor.

Solo entonces levantó la vista para hacer un barrido de la habitación donde se encontraba, debía estar en el piso superior. El suelo tenía una capa de tierra de varios dedos de grosor. Toda la estancia parecía ser un viejo cuartucho con varias estanterías llenas de libros viejos.

-¿Draco? -la oyó susurrar temblorosa.

Buscó con su mirada hasta dar con su mata de pelo rebelde junto a una estantería medio volcada, se apoyaba tímidamente en la madera.

El hombre se arrastró como pudo hasta situarse delante de ella, dejándose caer apoyado en la pared.

Sus ojos castaños le recorrieron todas las heridas hasta su brazo, entonces ahogó un gemido y se llevó una mano a la boca.

-¿Estas bien? -consiguió preguntar el con voz ronca del esfuerzo. Hermione asintió sin decir nada, levantó la mano hacia su posición y se detuvo en cierto punto.

-Hay un hechizo separador -dijo angustiada, lo miró a los ojos durante un segundo y bajó la cabeza. Le temblaban los hombros- todo ha sido culpa mía...no debería haberte traído hasta aquí.

Dos solitarias lágrimas marcaron trazos por su cara llena de suciedad hasta hundirse en el polvo del suelo.

-Vine voluntariamente -se quejó, quería levantar la mano, abrazarla, acariciarle ese dichoso pelo enredado

Un arranque de tos casi lo mata de dolor cuando sus costillas se movieron, se le puso la vista negra durante un segundo, al volver a recuperar la vista la chica estaba pegada a la barrera mágica con una expresión de tremendo sufrimiento.

-Cuando me desperté estuve mirando todos estos libros -susurró culpable- he descubierto un libro, una especie de diario, cuenta todo lo que le hacían a esos niños, era una especie de proyecto.

-¿Cuenta como salir de aquí? -su voz fue mucho más dura en ese momento.

-Explica como se hace y como puede intentar deshacerse creo.

Malfoy sabía que aquello era una especie de cruzada individual y suicida, no tenia ni idea de lo que había ocurrido para que se volcara hasta el fanatismo, pero tuvo que contenerse para no gritarle.

Necesitaban salir de allí rápido y no mirar atrás.

El hombre inspeccionó la sala, la estrecha ventana estaba tapada con maderos que apenas dejaban entrar la pálida luz solar, tenía un tono anaranjado así que supuso que debía ser por la tarde. Aquella habitación había quedado abandonada años atrás, pero por lo que podía verse no era un simple cuartucho, los candelabros estaban bien forjados, había raídas alfombras y los retazos de lo que parecían ser unas viejas cortinas de terciopelo horrendas. No era una casita cualquiera, alguien había pasado allí muchos años leyendo, investigando.

-Espero que Potter no tarde -soltó notando el sabor metálico en la boca.

Hermione lo miró de arriba a abajo y frunció el ceño apesadumbrada, sus ojos parecían eternamente tristes, debían haberlo dejado hecho un desastre.

No hablaron mucho más, en cuanto el sol se puso les escucharon más ajetreados abajo.

Los pasos de varias personas subiendo la escalera los puso en alerta, Draco estaba recostado contra la pared sin poder moverse, tenía el brazo derecho enroscado en la cintura tratando de sujetar sus propias costillas para evitar el inmenso dolor al respirar y el otro destrozado junto al suelo, roto en varios puntos.

Entraron a la sala dos de ellos, hombres, cubiertos con túnicas hechas jirones. No dijeron mucho, pasaron la barrera mágica y agarraron a Hermione que se encogió sobre si misma como un ratoncito asustado.

Sus ojos lo miraron febriles, brillantes por las lágrimas en una amarga súplica. Por mucho que les dijo que se lo llevaran a el la arrastraron afuera.

Pocos minutos después empezó a escuchar sus gritos. Era como estar en Malfoy Manor de nuevo. Siempre había pensado que odiaba a los nacidos de muggles, que eran una desgracia para el mundo mágico, pero aquella tarde de otoño, cuando los gritos de la muchacha llenaron el salón de la casa comprendió que no quería que sufriera, el odio inculcado no tenía nada que ver con aquella carnicería. Que hubiera pasado la infancia pensando que eran inferiores había ido eclipsándose año tras año cuando ella siempre superaba a los demás en todo lo que hacía.

Draco tragó saliva, con los nervios de punta. Jamás había rezado, no era creyente de ningún tipo de Dios, pero en ese momento bajó la cabeza con los ojos húmedos y el corazón en un puño, rezó porque no la mataran. Si lo hacían el jamás podría volver a mirarse al espejo. Las palabras venenosas que le había soltado en los pasillos del colegio, las bromas pesadas, las risotadas cuando le ocurría algo malo se quedarían con el para siempre, como una pesada losa sobre su conciencia.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, la habitación ya estaba oscura cuando les escuchó entrar, pasaron a su lado y escuchó que lanzaban algo inerte al suelo.

-¿Hermione? -murmuró pegado a la barrera mágica, no podía escuchar su respiración.

Cerró su mano derecha en un puño con fuerza, nunca había pensado lo duro que era estar en aquel lado. El se había mantenido con su familia, había hecho sacrificios y había aguantado torturas que parecían infinitas por ellos, por la sonrisa de su madre, pero ellos lo habían hecho por el resto.

Por evitar que aquel psicópata volviera a reinar, por evitar que todo se volviera caos.

No pudo evitar pensar en la admiración creciente que suponía que aquella simple mujer, marisabidilla y cargante a veces, se hubiera arriesgado para evitar su propia destrucción.

Se mantuvo alerta durante minutos, horas hasta que la oyó moverse. Un quejido ronco salió de su garganta, no podía verla, se apretó contra el cristal y aguantó la respiración.

Le costó varios intentos levantar la cabeza, se arrastró hacia la barrera, hasta rayo de luna que se filtraba por las cortinas y se dejó caer sobre un costado, pegando la cabeza contra el suelo.

Tenía una gran costra rojiza en la cabeza y sangre seca que le bajaba de la frente, tenía un ojo tan morado e hinchado que apenas podía mantenerlo abierto, pero parecía más exhausta de los cruciatus.

Se miraron un segundo en silencio, maldijo aquella barrera, se clavó las uñas en la palma y apretó los dientes hasta oírlos chirriar, eran pequeños ratoncitos en una trampa mortal.

-Me han interrogado sobre los niños -soltó despacio, con voz cansada y afónica. Al mirarlo un segundo después sus ojos grandes y castaños estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Draco levantó un puño con furia contenida y descargó un golpe contra la pared mágica que los separaba, notó un leve flujo de magia romperse ante el en silencio, de pronto la barrera había desaparecido ante sus narices.

Parpadeó varias veces confundido, pero sin mediar palabra se movió hasta colocarse a su lado, con esfuerzo la ayudó a incorporarse, apoyó la espalda contra una de las estanterías de madera oscura y ella tímidamente se refugió en su pecho, sin apoyarse demasiado.

Ambos sabían que si no los mataban aquella noche tendrían suerte, pero se negaban a aceptar la macabra posibilidad.

Disfrutó aquella proximidad, aquel calor, divagó entre lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a tenerla cerca, lo mucho que le gustaba su compañía.

-¿Que piensas hacer cuando salgamos de aquí? -preguntó en un susurró, con la boca junto a su pelo.

La chica soltó una ligera risita nasal.

-Ir a Paris -su voz sonaba cargada de emoción- iba con mis padres a Francia cada verano, pero nunca fuimos a Paris. Quiero llevar a Rose y Hugo.

Su voz se quebró en cuanto dijo los nombres de sus niños y sus hombros empezaron a temblar.

-Te llevaré a Paris -prometió el con confianza- iremos todos.

No se permitía pensar en Scorpius, si lo hacía se quebraría, necesitaba su mente fresca para poder presentar batalla, pero en su interior solo podía recordar su voz calmada y su forma de ser.

Si aquellos mortífagos acababan con el se aseguraría de perseguirlos como fantasma por el resto de sus días.

Durante varias horas se quedaron allí en silencio, sosteniéndose en uno al otro, a la espera de lo que decidieran hacer con ellos, al no oír más que silencio obligó a Hermione a mirarlo, quería examinar la brecha de su cabeza y su ojo morado. Ninguna de las dos cosas iba a matarla, pero ambos necesitaban ayuda médica inmediata.

Ante su sorpresa cuando dejó de analizar su rostro la chica siguió mirándolo con el ceño fruncido e intensa tristeza en la mirada.

-¿Llegaste a pensar en huir? -preguntó en un tono suave, sin reproche.

Draco no respondió al instante, meditó su respuesta durante largo rato.

-Mentiría si dijera que no se me pasó por la cabeza -murmuró- pero a pesar de todo fui un cobarde, solo podía pensar en lo que le harían a mi madre si me marchaba.

-Eso no es cobardía -soltó ella con vehemencia. Nunca había pensado en el como un potencial aliado, siempre había dado por sentado su lealtad al señor Oscuro, nunca se había percatado que el había sufrido tanto como ellos- ¿Cuando te diste cuenta de que... no querías estar allí?

El hombre se tomaba su tiempo para contestar, se quedó repasando el manchurrón de sangre pegada a su cráneo.

-Cuando íbamos sexto el se instaló en nuestra casa -su voz era apenas audible, Hermione tuvo que agudiza el oído para escucharle- al principio mi padre mantenía que era un honor servir de esa manera a Voldemort, yo quise creerlo, me sentí privilegiado. Mi madre siempre guardó sus opiniones celosamente para si misma, pero podía ver que estaba asustada. Mi padre falló en una misión que le encargó, y la tomó con ella. La hizo gritar hasta el desmayo -la mujer podía notar la nueva tensión en sus brazos, casi se arrepentía por haber preguntado- entonces supe que aquello no estaba bien. Tu siempre tuviste las cosas más claras que yo.

Eso si sonaba como un reproche.

-Soy nacida de muggles -sonrió perezosamente- no tuve muchas más opciones.

Por la comisura del ojo le vio sonreír con tristeza, se dio cuenta de que no quería que todo terminara allí, no iba a quedarse sentada, iría a Paris con sus hijos.

Se puso en pie con dificultad y se recogió el pelo salvaje con un nudo, su expresión era distinta, miraba la habitación como si fuera un puzzle que necesitara ser resuelto.

Repasó las paredes en busca de fisuras, intentó soltar las maderas de las ventanas sin éxito.

-Soy inútil sin mi magia -soltó pensativa, pero casi al instante mientras lo decía sus ojos se iluminaron levemente- ¿Alguna vez has practicado la magia no verbal?

Draco negó con la cabeza, pero si que había leído un artículo muy extenso en el que se corroboraba el hecho de que la magia era algo intrínseco de la persona, la varita solo era un canalizador. Decían que era la magia más difícil, requería verdadera pericia y resolución mental.

Observó como ella se plantaba frente a uno de los libros, se concentró durante un buen rato. Apenas podía ver su silueta, estaba exhausto y sin querer cerró los ojos un rato.

Despertó al oír un golpe sordo contra el suelo, se tensó pensando que volvían a por ellos, pero en la habitación no había nadie. Hermione sudaba, pero parecía satisfecha, movió el libro sobre ella varias veces levitándolo y volvió a depositarlo en el suelo.

-En cuanto vuelva alguien necesitamos quitarle la varita -susurró caminando hacia el, lo ayudó a ponerse en pie, por la ventana pasaban ciertos rayos de sol que anunciaban la mañana. Lo colocó tras la puerta deprisa en cuanto notaron que alguien subía. Podían oír sus voces.

-No puedo creer que nadie haya venido a la llamada -hablaban en la escalera- si es cierto que estamos rodeados me los cargaré a los dos. No voy a salir de aquí sin llevármelos por delante.

La puerta se abrió con estrépito dejando a Malfoy oculto tras ella, los dos mortifagos se quedaron mirándola con un grueso volumen en las manos y mirada desafiante.

-¿Donde esta el traidor? -exclamó uno de ellos.

Hermione lanzó el libro con fuerza y toda la magia que contenía, el volumen se estrelló contra su nariz antes de que pudiera sacar la varita, entonces Draco salió de su escondite, le apartó la capa de un golpe y asió la madera, apuntó deprisa a su compañero.

-Desmaius -murmuró a su espalda, el cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo, Hermione lanzó otro libro directo a su hombro y le hizo trastabillar mientras el lo hechizaba también.

La habitación se quedó en silencio un momento, la chica corrió a coger la otra varita, cerraron tras ellos con una barrera mágica.

Trataron de mantener la respiración calmada, intentando hacer el menos ruido posible, el aire estaba impregnado de olor a polvo y humedad.

Se encaramaron a la escaleras muy pegados, bajando los escalones despacio, les escucharon hablar entre ellos, parecían nerviosos.

-¿Que están haciendo arriba esos idiotas? -oyeron a la mujer.

Hermione y Draco se miraron levemente, preparándose.

-Ese Potter esta presionando para que los soltemos -escucharon a uno de ellos- ¡Este no es un buen plan Norton!

-¡Cállate!

Draco fue el primero en asomar la mano.

-¡Desmaius! -gritó.

-¡Expelliarmus! -exclamó ella a su lado, ambos maleficios dieron de pleno en el hombre que cayó al suelo.

Bajaron de un salto a la sala, la chica con rapidez rodeó una mesa grande cubriéndose agachada, Draco le pisaba los talones.

-¡Protego! -exclamó a su lado, una cúpula de luz azulada lo cubrió cuando iba a darle un rayo verde. Ya no se andaban con tonterías, entonces vieron la puerta explotar ante ellos, la estancia se llenó de luz clara de la mañana, varios aurores entraron en la sala, incluido Harry Potter, tenía ojeras, pero mantenía la varita en alto con expresión fúnebre.

-¡Bajad las varitas! -exclamó con autoridad. A su lado había un hombre rubicundo que parecía amedrentado, se mantuvo atrás.

Los mortífagos los miraron viéndose superados por el aumento de enemigos, y tras una pausa lenta dejaron caer sus varitas al suelo.

Los sacaron de allí esposados. Hermione salió tras la mesa y corrió hacia su amigo. Se fundieron en un abrazo desesperado.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó el moreno cuando se separaron, observó la sangre seca de su cabeza, su ojo morado, estaba echa un asco. Draco se acercó por detrás despacio, cojeaba, se sujetaba las costillas con una mano, parecía a punto del colapso- Malfoy... -murmuró al verle, parecía tremendamente sorprendido- Necesitáis a un medimago inmediatamente.

Los ayudaron a salir, la luz mañanera los recibió como una bendición, ninguno dijo nada mientras se aparecían en uno de los hospitales mágicos más cercano.

-Harry tengo algo importante que contarte -dijo su amiga, el hombre asintió con calma.

-Iré a tu habitación más tarde -soltó- aún tengo cosas por hacer.

La mujer después de eso suspiró, bajó la cabeza sumisa y se dejó llevar por los sanitarios. La perdió de vista y cuanto lo hizo sintió un nudo en el estómago.

Se había visto arrastrado a todo aquello por ella y ya no era solo que no había recibido ningún tipo de agradecimiento por ello, sino que Hermione seguía obcecada en la misión, no se daría por vencida. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio mientras lo acomodaban en una silla de ruedas. Al momento toda la adrenalina y las fuerzas se desvanecieron. Perdió la consciencia.

No supo si estaba soñando o eran el efecto de las pócimas, pero vio a Scorpius, estaba más mayor de lo que recordaba, estaba en Hogwarts, sonreía. Poco a poco lo fue inundando un sentimiento de calma y se dejó llevar por el.

Hermione llevaba varias horas en la habitación blanca, la habían hecho ponerse un camisón, pero por suerte sus heridas sanaban deprisa. Habían colocado una venda sobre su ojo mientras hacía efecto la poción, pero estaba realmente preocupada por Draco, ninguno de los medimagos que la habían tratado hablaba inglés, así no habían entendido su preocupación cuando les preguntaba.

Estaba sentada sobre la cama, tapada por la sábana blanca cuando abrieron la puerta, llevaban una camilla flotante y sobre ella el rubio cubierto de vendajes, estaba durmiendo o muy sedado.

Miró como lo acomodaban sobre la cama, se marcharon sin decir nada y ella se quedó allí en silencio. Repasó su anatomía, el brazo yacía a su lado cubierto en vendas y paños empapados en poción reparadora, al menos volvía a tener su forma original. Vestía un pijama con la parte superior desabrochada y entre la tela podía ver las vendas.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, culpable. Así se había sentido desde que lo había visto aparecer. El no debía estar allí, no debía correr aquel estúpido riesgo.

A pesar de sus diferencias y de que no siempre encajaban en sus opiniones se había sentido más afín a el que todos los años pasados con Ron, el siempre había sido bueno con ella, pero también tremendamente celoso y controlador, olvidaba cosas importantes. Nunca había podido quejarse de que su amistad fuera sincera, pero ambos habían confundido un profundo cariño con el amor.

Al mirar a Draco se daba cuenta de que esos sentimientos eran muy distintos y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo temió por su corazón. Nunca había pensado que realmente podría acabar mal si aquello no funcionaba, y en aquel momento quizás la odiaría por haberse empeñado en aquella misión suicida.

Se mordió el labio inferior, su ética y su moral le impedían dejarlo hasta encontrar a todos los niños, necesitaba ayudarlos de alguna forma.

Rebuscó entre sus pertenencias y encontró el libro viejo. Lo abrió dispuesta a dar con una solución, si al menos no podía ser feliz intentaría que no hubieran más victimas.

Se obligó a calmar su respiración para poder concentrarse en la lectura. El libro parecía ser una especie de diario de investigación de algún mortífago mientras desarrollaban la técnica, contenía notas, fórmulas de seguimiento y toda clase de parámetros. Descubrió que los niños tenían que ser muy pequeños, el maleficio no funcionaba con mayores de cinco años, y que los niños empezaban a experimentar pesadillas, nauseas y todo tipo de efectos secundarios que les llevaba a dos únicas salidas, la autodestrucción o la locura.

Hermione notó el nudo formarse de nuevo en su estómago al tiempo que notaba las ganas de vomitar. Cerró la tapa y lo apartó a un lado, cuando miró a Draco se sorprendió en ver que estaba despierto. La observaba.

-¿Como te encuentras? -preguntó con un hilo de voz, después de tragar saliva.

-Hecho polvo -murmuró, sus ojos grises parecían más pálidos de lo normal. No esperaba una sonrisa ni una respuesta positiva, pero verlo tan mal la dejó abatida, se sentía culpable por todo. Sentía que tenía que apartarle, para siempre, o al menos hasta que dejara de ponerlo en peligro.

Draco llevaba un rato observándola y por mucho que lo hacía no entendía lo que le pasaba por la mente, su entrecejo se fruncía, se mordía en labio de forma bastante sensual cuando pensaba que no la miraban, y aún así no sabía en que pensaba.

Al contestar a su pregunta había visto la zozobra en sus ojos, odiaba no entender porque.

-¿Que pone en el libro? -preguntó al verlo en la mesita a su lado. Hermione levantó los ojos confundida.

-Habla de la maldición -murmuró mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- tengo que seguir leyendo...

Draco entendió que no se detendría, fijó su mirada en el techo, cansado de que si estúpida conciencia le dijera que era lo correcto. Lo correcto era también volver a casa con su hijo, de una pieza.

Se llevó su mano libre a la cabeza, estaba muy cansado. Con un suspiro cerró los ojos intentó dormir de nuevo, con un poco de suerte el sueño reparador le daría alguna pista de cual era el siguiente paso.

 **Este capitulo ha estado a media un montón de meses, me quedaba atrancada una y otra vez mirando el mismo párrafo sin que me llegara a convencer, pero bueno. Muchas gracias por leer, espero que no se os haya hecho muy pesado.**


End file.
